Legendary Lovers
by MugenApprentice
Summary: What Happens when Sasuke's Cursed seal is accidentally removed during the 4th Shinobi world war and he's forced to confront feelings for Naruto he's long since forgotten about? How will everyone react to him returing to Konoha? Especially Naruto? Going to be mainly Sasunaru with a little Kakairu
1. Chapter 1

Legendary Lovers

**Hey everyone MugenApprentice here. After reading so much Sasunaru fanfic that was amazing I really wanted to try my hand at it as I have so many ideas in my head about what I would do if I was the creator of Naruto, here's a hint loads more YAOI :D, so yeah this is a yaoi fanfic so if you don't like it then it's simple really don't read it. The story aims to explore what would happen if Sasuke were to have his cursed seal removed and is this is set just after the 4****th**** shinobi world war where Naruto successfully killed Madara and is set just shy of Naruto's 18****th**** birthday so enjoy: D**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto or any associated characters or material etc.**

**Prologue:**

It had been only fleeting but when Naruto has shaken Sasuke awake when he was on the verge of death he could have sworn he felt the cursed seal disappear.

Feeling the warmth radiating from Naruto, warmth? Was it warmth or actually love, possibly anger? But Sasuke was sure it was love, a feeling that had been alien to the Uchiha for so long, not since Itachi died. Sure he had been fond of Karin, Sugiestu, his companion but it had never compared to the love he had received from Naruto. At the time Sasuke had mistook it for nothing more than brotherly love, fondness, comfort even, a feeling that Sasuke had long since forgotten what it felt like and craved or so he thought.

Foolishly at the time he had chosen to ignore the feelings he once felt for Naruto after receiving the cursed seal or at least that's what he had been telling himself ever since he had chosen to leave behind Everything: As in Konoha, his team, the only place he had ever known as home, hell he had even felt bad about leaving Sakura behind, she may have been annoying with her constant attempts at seducing him, but before he had received the cursed seal everything was starting to feel natural to him.

However the thing that had wrenched at his heart more than anything was leaving behind Naruto, he loved Naruto more than he could ever admit to him, but he had to leave him behind in order to achieve his goals of revenge, the fool would only offer to accompany him if he left him conscious after their final fight, stubbornness had always been Naruto's Problem.

However after he had awoken in Naruto's arm's, surrounded by his team mate's he felt himself cleansed, and the cursed seal removed, with it gone the feeling's that the seal had supposedly sealed off were exposed once more, however the reality of the matter was whilst the seal had sealed of some of his emotions, it did not seal them off completely, that was Sasuke's own doing, for his own mental stability, it had been the only way to have stopped Sasuke from having a mental breakdown and staying in Konoha.

As Sasuke felt emotions rise to the his icy surface that had not risen for a long time, he simply chose to ignore them, well for the time being anyway there had been other matters at hand such as stopping Madara from conquering the world and bending it as he saw fit, so it suited his own will.

After killing Madara with Naruto, Sasuke simply teleported himself away from the battlefield, not even staying to receive thanks and praise from the village, it was unwelcome the thought of everyone acting sweetly to the ninja who was looked upon as scum and an S-class missing ninja.

He simply took refuse in a nearby town where he knew he would go fairly unrecognised, he needed time to think! To adjust to the emotions that felt so alien.

He took a shower upon arriving in the room and after checking the door was securely locked, he lay down on the bed to think.

Sasuke was reliving old memories, all of them of Naruto and of his time with team 7, an emotion returned to the Uchiha he had not felt for a long time, love!

_Do I really love Naruto? _Sasuke didn't want to address the question, however his mind had other ideas, after all whenever he thought about him what could possibly be called a smile for Sasuke appeared on his lips, and his heart felt uneasy.

_Just because I have fond memories of the dobe or he happens to make me smile, or the fact my heartbeat increases does not mean that I am in love with him! Or does it? _Sasuke was forced to mentally address the question once more.

He quickly evaluated his feelings and all evidence was suggesting that Sasuke loved Naruto, however whether it was Familial love or genuine affection Sasuke was unsure of.

He was feeling very confused which was a very rare thing for the Uchiha, _Things were always so different before, I was always sure of how I felt about him, whether it was the fact I wanted to rip him apart using my Sharingnan or just wished he would leave me alone!_

Sasuke decided there was only one thing for it, he had to return to Konoha and find out, at least on a temporary basis anyway, if he found that he loved Naruto in a lovers way and he felt the same then he would stay permanently, if not he could leave and not have to deal with the heartache on a daily basis.

Paying the innkeeper for the room, Sasuke headed to Konoha for better or for worse, he had to figure out what the dobe meant to him,

However returning meant seeing Kakashi, Sakura and Sai as well as the rest of the rookie nine.

_What if Lady Tsunade and everyone expects me to stay permanently? And of course there will be questions as to why I took off so quickly! _For the first time Sasuke felt sick with a mixture of uncertainty and nerves, neither of which he was used to!

However before he knew it he found himself outside Konoha's gates once more.

_Deep breaths Sasuke, for crying out loud you're an Uchiha, Uchiha's do not get nervous! Now let's get this over with!_

Sasuke found himself approaching the guard on duty who happened to be no other than his and Naruto's old school teacher Iruka Umino.

"Sasuke is that you?" the look on the man's face was a mixture of Hatred, shock but also expectancy.

_Hmm clearly not everyone's ready to forgive and forget so easily as Naruto and Sakura!_ "Yes Iruka Sensei it's me" Sasuke said keeping a reserved tone, not quite sure what to make of the situation yet.

"So what brings you back to Konoha, you left the battlefield faster than the legendary golden flash?" Iruka's tone was half teasing, half annoyed.

"I have some private matters to discuss with Naruto, not that it's really any of your business" said Sasuke, his voice taking on a defensive tone.

"Over my fucking dead body, you can't just keep toying with Naruto's feelings like he's one of your puppets!" Iruka screamed anger evident in his tone.

"I don't think that will be necessary Iruka, stand down!" the words coming from a familiar voice Sasuke recognised as Lady Tsunade's.

"Come Sasuke, we'll talk about your readmission to the village and your punishment! Oh by the way I hope you remembered how much I love sake" her voice taking on a somewhat playful tone before taking a deadly serious tone, "because you're gonna need a few bottles, and good stuff too not cheap shit, if you expect me to go easy on you!" she grinned.

_Well this will be interesting_ thought Sasuke, as he silently followed her.

**So guys what do you think? Sorry I know the prologue is long got a little carried away hehe :D, so anyway this is my first time writing anything to do with Naruto let alone Yaoi, so please review and let me know what you think, love ya's :D**

**Mugenapprentice**


	2. Chapter 2

Legendary Lovers Chapter 2: Fallen to Hell

**Hey everyone it's Mugenapprentice here again, I just wanna say a big thank you to everyone who's read the story, reviewed, favourite or followed upto now, I mean considering I posted this less than 24 Hours ago I have to say I am pretty impressed with how it's going upto now :D**

**Anyway from now on I'm going to start introducing a song that I think sums up the whole chapter and the song for chapter 1 is Agony by Paloma Faith, **

**For those of you who don't know who she is she's just an amazingly talented singer/songwriter and I love all her music :D 3, so give her a listen too if you like, anyway on with the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with the series**

**Chapter 2: Fallen from grace**

Sasuke quickly followed Lady Tsunade to her office and the glares he received from the ANBU in the village did not go unnoticed, everywhere he looked they were there, whether it was on a rooftop or simply trying to blend in with the crowd

He felt like he was being circled by vultures just waiting for the chance to swoop down and claim their meal, however Sasuke was unfazed, he sent back a glare to rival theirs, the signature Uchiha glare.

As Sasuke entered the Hokage's building Shizune almost fainted from fear as she clocked Sasuke, the colour immediately draining from her face leaving it a ghostly white colour.

_Hmm typical cowardly woman!_ Thought Sasuke, now Sasuke didn't have any time for women anyway due to the fact that they usually smothered him to death with affection such as Sakura, Ino, Karin the list endless, however Sasuke hated cowardly women more than anything, the type that couldn't simply put a spider outside, or expected prince charming to just appear out of the blue one day, _Troublesome women! Wait since when did I start channelling Shikamaru!_

The signature Uchiha glare quickly returned but with ten times more animosity and hatred present on his facial features as he looked Shizune Directly in the eyes.

"Yes it is Sasuke Uchiha Shizune, you can breathe now! Anyway see to it at least 5 bottles of Sake are brought in as soon as possible! This is gonna be a long day" said Tsunade.

"Sasuke sit!" she ordered, there was no option to think about it from the tone of her voice, Tsunade was sober and on top of all of it she was pissed, a pissed, sober Tsunade was not a good combination.

With little hesitation Sasuke simply did as he was told taking a seat in front of her desk, "Now I would ask why you've suddenly appeared in Konoha after taking off so quickly, and why you took off so quickly? But I think we both already know the answers to those question's don't we" Tsunade pondered whilst checking old sake bottles to see if there was even a drop even left, unfortunately the god's were not in her favour today, _JESUS Sasuke Uchiha turns up and there isn't a single drop of alcohol to be seen, let alone a bottle, how fucking annoying!_

"SHIZUNE GET ME SOME FUCKING SAKE FOR GOD'S SAKE I ASKED A GOOD 5 MINUTES AGO" Tsunade screamed whilst launching an empty bottle at the door to get her assistants attention, Sasuke didn't even flinch.

"My, my, my how the mighty have fallen, the Hokage has become an alcoholic suffering from withdrawal symptoms" Sasuke suddenly realised he had just made a big mistake and the smirk on his face quickly vanished, mind you his thought had always liked to live in his mouth.

Realising the severity of his actions to call a pissed off, sober Tsunade an alcoholic WAS NOT a good idea considering she could have him executed on the spot if she really wanted to, regardless of the role he had played in helping ending the 4th shinobi world war.

However instead of exploding with anger and ripping his head off on the spot, a calm expression graced her feature's and she calmly said "Listen Uchiha I'd advise you don't insult me, considering I could see to it your forced into a three-way marriage with Sakura and Ino" now it was Tsunade who was smirking.

However Sasuke shivered on the inside and very nearly threw up, _Sakura and Ino are bad enough alone, let alone together but married to either one of them, let alone both, having to constantly live with them and worse yet HAVE SEX with them to produce a brat, eurghh it does not bear thinking about._

On the outside Sasuke expression remained the same a calm, emotionless expression, however on the inside inner Sasuke was screaming at the thought alone and practically having a nervous breakdown.

"Good I knew you'd come round to my way of thinking Sasuke, now I have no doubt you've only come back to Konoha for one reason, or one person should I say, Naruto am I correct".

Naruto, at the mere mention of his name Sasuke's insides turned to jelly at the shear mention of his name, the nervousness and anxiety returned again as the realisation came that he hadn't even thought about whether Naruto would even want to see him, let alone speak to him again after he simply abandoned him after the battle AGAIN! He couldn't say he could blame him if he hated him.

Noticing the slightly Pink flush appear on the Uchiha's features, Tsunade knew she had found his weak spot, Naruto, however Sasuke also happened to be Naruto's weak spot, the blonde Gennin was so obviously in love with him even a young child who knew of the pair would have been able to tell, whilst he had always claimed it was for Sakura's sake, Tsunade had always knew it was more for his own, it was cute really.

Seizing the opportunity now she had him where she wanted she pressed on, "You know for someone who was calling me an alcoholic and had such confidence, you've gone awfully quite Sasuke?! Hmm is it because I mentioned your precious Narutooo" she purred with a huge grin.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted

"Look I know you wanna see your precious dobe again, so we can do this two ways, either you start talking and we come to some arrangement, either that or I'll have you gagged and your hands bound whilst Sakura and Ino say I do" Tsunade grinned evilly and took note that considering she still hadn't received any sake, thing were running very smoothly and all she needed do was mention her two apprentice's names and marriage.

Quickly deciding to answer Sasuke looked her straight in the eyes before his voice took on a cold and deadly tone "If you must know, I'm here to figure out something that involves Naruto and that's all I'm saying" the fire and anger raging in his obsidian eyes.

Tsunade could have pressed him further if she wanted to, but why bother when she already knew the real reason why Sasuke had returned, "Alright Sasuke you have your reasons I can respect that" _Yes you better Sasuke thought _"However you should know that you won't get an easy ride from the villagers, even if I can convince the elders to allow you to stay"

"Do you take me for an Idiot you old, alcoholic hag?" Sasuke barked.

"GUARDS, take him to the cells and seal off his chakra, I don't want this little punk trying anything" Tsunade screamed.

Any sympathy she had for the Uchiha quickly vanished, after all she had had enough of being called a hag and an Alcoholic, after all she wasn't an alcoholic, she just appreciated a good bottle of sake or 12 after a so called 'hard day's' work of doing fuck all and leaving the paperwork to Shizune as her assistant had once put it.

"As soon as a decision has been reached you'll be informed Uchiha" she spat not even bothering to address him by his name anymore, "In the mean time I suggest you play ball, eat the slop you served and keep your Damgh mouth shut, you're going to be placed under 24/7 watch.

Sasuke simply shot her his signature glare before willingly allowing himself to be handcuffed, after all fighting would be pointless if he hoped to see Naruto again.

Tsunade looked at the clock on her wall, two hours she had wasted talking to the Uchiha to get hardly any more information from the Uchiha than what he had stated when he had arrived at the gate.

_Two hours! _She seethed, _Two hours that could have been spent at a bar, setting up the male population of Konoha with each other, oh the list is endless!_

"That little brat, I swear if he is allowed back in the village I'll ensure it's a living hell for him" she spoke aloud before there was a gentle knock on her door.

"Come in!" she snapped, it was none other than her so called assistant Shizune with the bottles of sake she had asked for two hours ago.

"I brought you the sake you asked for Lady Tsunade" Shizune shyly smiled.

"Yes the sake I asked for two hours ago!"

"A thousand apologies my lady, but it was harder than expected tracking down the sake you asked for seeing as most places have banned you from drinking sake" Shizune said, sarcasm and annoyance clear in her voice at her mistress's apparent ungratefulness, it was honestly hard trying to get the sake seeing as most wine cellars and bars, along with anywhere that allowed gambling had barred Tsunade.

"Don't worry about it" Tsunade sighed "it turns out I didn't need it anyway like I thought I would", _why, why, why am I cursed with such an idiot assistant who finds it so hard to track down sake_, Tsunade clearly oblivious that she was banned like Shizune had mentioned, Shizune was worried though, at this rate they were going to have to start having the stuff delivered from the Hidden Sand Village to satisfy the amount she drank daily if Tsunade's drinking habits got any worse.

"Anyway call a meeting with the elders straight away with the elders regarding Sasuke Uchiha, also see to it that Iruka Umino and his boyfriend Kakashi attend as well, I feel their input could help sway the elder's decision if we have any chance of seeing the punk lives"

"Right away my lady"

"Oh and one more thing, Naruto must not find out Sasuke is back let alone about this meeting regarding Sasuke's Fate"

"Understood Lady Tsunade" said Shizune before respectfully bowing her head and taking her leave.

_Why am I even considering leaving the Uchiha alive? I should simply have him executed on the spot!_ Tsunade thought.

However the answer was clear, it was for the brat's sake! As much as he was a pain to her she loved Naruto like he was her Grandchild, he meant a lot to her and as much as she currently disliked Sasuke she knew if he were to be killed by the ANBU it would break his heart, Naruto had suffered enough in his life with the loss of his parents and being shunned by the village most of his life, he deserved a chance to be happy for a change and if that meant being with dumb punk that he loved then she couldn't deny him that.

She sighed, _Damgh it Naruto! Why did you have to fall in love with a bastard like him?! _She thought to herself and then thought it strange for her to call Sasuke a bastard when that had always been Naruto's favourite word for him.

Deciding to think no more on the matter she poured herself a large glass of sake before downing the glass and sticking the bottles in her pocket and setting off for the Assembly Hall,

_This is going to be a long night_ she thought to herself before quickly taking another swig from the bottle and continuing on her way

Sasuke lay wide awake on the bare mattress on the wire and spring bed frame, it wasn't exactly comfortable but he was used to being comfy, after all travelling on the road didn't really come with plush beds and plumped pillows, you slept wherever was warm and safe whether it was in a cave or in a bedroll in the dessert.

Images of Naruto flashed through his mind, his hair as golden as ripest of lemons, his eyes as blue as a crystal clear ocean on a hot summers day, the image sent shockwaves of happiness through his body and desire.

Desire to run his hands through his dobe's silky hair, to gently caress his whiskered cheeks, to taste Naruto's soft, pink lips that stood out beautifully against his golden skin.

The mere thought of kissing Naruto sent large amount of pleasure through his body that quickly made him feel horny and needy for his precious dobe.

However at the same time they were quickly replaced by sadness, sadness for the fact he might not get to see Naruto and probably would be too shy to say outright what he actually thought of him, how much he actually cared for him, to tell him how sorry he was for being a teme as Naruto had put it.

The sadness quickly changed to anger and he felt the need to destroy the bed he lay on with his bare fists, however he simply stood up and punched the wall, it had hurt more than anticipated, however without his chakra his physical strength and resistance wasn't as strong.

As Sasuke approached the barred window on his cell and looked to see the night sky, it was darted with lots of stars that looked like crystals surrounding the centrepiece, the moon which sparkled like a diamond.

One final feeling filled Sasuke, determination, _I will get free from here no matter what and see my dobe, I have to see him again, even if it's only one more time, as long as I can see his radiant smile._

Dragging himself away from the window he simply lay on his bed and watched the moon slowly setting until the rising light of the sun on a new day would grace his eyes, and hopefully that day would bring him the chance to finally see Naruto.

**Okay guys so that's chapter 1 done and dusted and I have to admit I'm proud of it :D, I promise you, you won't have to wait much longer, Sasuke will finally find out his fate and his precious dobe will finally make a first of many appearances, anyways please review and let me know what you think, any ideas are more than welcome, as is constructive criticism. Anyway love ya's**

**Mugenapprentice **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone it's Muge here, I just wanna thank everyone who's been favouriting and following it upto now it means a hell of a lot to me and I love you all 3 :D, anyway I'm really enjoying writing this upto now, anyway Sasuke's dobe finally makes an appearance and let's just say they won't be short of conversation anyway onwards with the chapter, Sasuke if you'd care to do the honours,**

**Sasuke: Mugenapprentice does not own me or my precious dobe thankfully, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Remember when**

**Song for this Chapter is Unwanted by Avril Lavigne, I love all of her music and in my opinion she hasn't made a bad song yet, give it a listen it's good I promise **

A Rather drunk looking Tsunade emerged from the assembly building at 7 the following morning, she'd been in talks with the elders for a total of 12 hours and the sake had not been enough.

Convincing the elders to spare Sasuke let alone allow him to live in the Hidden Leaf Village had not been an easy feat at all!

They had been all for feeding him to Kyuubi, or rather cruelly having him executed in the old abandoned Uchiha compound as one final form of vengeance against the Uchiha's.

The elders were curious as to why Tsunade was even bothering fighting his corner, especially after hearing of the way he had 'disrespected the precious Hokage's from her assistant Shizune.

Tsunade had argued that it wasn't for her own sake and certainly not Sasuke's but in fact for Naruto's, she screamed he deserved a chance at happiness considering after everything he had done for the village as of recent.

At one point it looked like Tsunade was flagging a dead horse and even with claiming it was for Naruto's sake she was getting nowhere fast.

Whilst some of the elders who had always sympathised with Naruto, the majority were set In their ways and the thought of Sasuke returning to the village for so many years truly terrified them, and of course there were some who only cared for keeping Sasuke alive so he could produce an heir and continue the almost extinct Uchiha line.

However when things had finally started to change was when his old school teacher Iruka and his former mentor Sasuke spoke to the elders.

Considering Sasuke's usual biting attitude that he received at the gate Iruka was all for letting the elders have their way and refused to defend him, regardless of the fact that at one point he was his student.

Kakashi however had no qualms against defending the missing ninja, after all he was at one point part of his team and a precious pupil of his, one of his first to pass the bell test, the one with the most potential, he had even taught Sasuke how to use the chidori!

It was also Kakashi that had convinced Iruka to defend him, pleading with his love to look past the current Sasuke and to remember Sasuke when he was 'Innocent' as a graduate of the academy, a determined, loyal if slightly moody genius.

Looking into the puppy eyes Kakashi had shot him, Iruka had finally crumbled, it was one of the two things about Kakashi Iruka couldn't resist, his adorable puppy eyes and when he pulled down his mask whether it was to kiss him or to eat, who would have thought the copy ninja would have such a beautiful face, lips thin but not too thin with perfectly straight white teeth, a rather fine nose if Iruka had said so himself, truly his looks easily rivalled that of the legendary Uchiha's even.

"_Fine I'll help defend Sasuke but this is only for Naruto's sake and the fact he'd kill me if I stood by and did nothing, Naruto deserves to be happy even if it's loving that Uchiha that makes him happy", _Iruka said.

It hadn't been easy for the Chunnin to stand in front of the elders and list off the reasons why Sasuke deserved a second chance at redemption.

However he had been constantly reminding himself that regardless of his own personal feelings towards the Uchiha that he had been one of his former students and had remembered the days when Sasuke was only young and actually used to smile, that and the pride Kakashi had all over his face when his precious 'Ruka' was stood up there making his case.

This along with Kakashi defending the boy had just about managed to sway the elder's to show some form of mercy.

They had agreed to let Sasuke stay on the condition that he was constantly assessed and had an annual psychological and physical examination once every 6 months.

If after one year he was shown to be making progress when it came to his attitude and mentality and was not wreaking havoc in the village a hearing would be called where Sasuke would be required to speak, if he had convinced the elders he had changed he would be allowed to stay in Konoha.

However the year Sasuke spent under observation wasn't going to be as simple as that, for the first 6 months his chakra would be cut off to the point that he only needed it to support his strength for any physical work and training, he would be barely enough to muster a tiny fire ball.

On top of this he would have to accept D-Class missions only which would pay just about enough to cover his rent and basics, on top of this they had allowed the Hokage to punish him in any way she saw fit as long as it wasn't physically or mentally abusing him too much and finally he would have to possibly live with a Jounin Ninja to keep an eye on him and restrain him if he tried anything.

Tsunade had walked away very pleased with the outcome and a huge grin present on her face for one that she had temporarily ensured Naruto's happiness which was even better as it would serve as an early birthday present for Naruto as his birthday was two days away.

As well as that she was also going to get her revenge on the little brat for calling her an alcoholic, old hag, _HA the punishment I have lined up for him will make him wish he never spoke those 3 words, let alone in a sentence and the same one! _She thought to herself with the grin returning to her face, albeit looking slightly evil this time!

Originally she had planned to have her plans of him marrying Ino and Sakura marry him whilst he was gagged and had his bounds, and just because she felt like it she was going to force him to work the place he hated the most and would constantly see Naruto, Ichiraku's!

However she had abandoned the first part of the plan of having him marry Ino and Sakura when she realised she would never hear the end of them arguing who Sasuke 'loved' more whilst at work, it was for her own sake more than anyone's.

However she wasn't going to let him off that easily, so she still made arrangements for the little punk to begin working at Ichiraku's in one week, you could call it community service!

Tsunade, Iruka and Kakashi had finally been able to leave the assembly hall, however the glares from the supporters who wished Sasuke dead did not go unnoticed as she left, Tsunade was well loved by most people, but there were some who believed she only got the title of Hokage due to the fact she was related to a previous one.

"_Well for better or for worse, we did it, we saved Sasuke at least for the time being" spoke Iruka, whilst Kakashi was smiling Iruka had an uneasy look on his face, something was still clearly bothering the Chunnin._

"_What's the matter Ruka baby?" said Kakashi, his voice, gentle, husky but loving._

"_Well you heard the elder's order he had to live with a Jounin right? I can't help but feel they'll pick you with you being his former mentor!" panic and nervousness was clear in Iruka's voice._

"_Iruka?" Tsunade said softly, "If it can be avoided then Sasuke will live with another Jounin, but to be brutally honest I don't know who else would be willing to take him" it was going to be one major pain in the arse trying to find someone to take Sasuke if Kakashi refused._

"_If needs be I'll take the boy, after all I was chosen to be the team leader as I was meant to keep Sasuke from the path of darkness he started on" now to those who didn't know Kakashi that well they wouldn't have been able to read him to well from his face alone, he was good at concealing his emotions after all, however to Tsunade and Iruka it was obvious he blamed himself for Sasuke leaving the village, he felt he had failed the boy!_

"_Kashi it wasn't you're fault" Iruka spoke as he pulled the man into a tight hug, it still amazed Tsunade that Iruka had been able to break Kakashi out of his emotionless shell, he had changed so much since he had fell in love with Iruka! Tsunade smiled to herself thinking about the two, regardless of the fact it was two man to anyone let herself they were a couple who were madly in love with each other._

_Konoha was generally accepting of gay, bisexual and lesbian ninja's as most people believed that a ninja was a ninja regardless of their sexuality, it was a part of them as much as everyone else._

_Of course not everyone was as accepting, but those people were few and far between and would rarely be openly rude to a gay person's face, plus if anyone dared give someone a long look Tsunade would easily ensure all of their limbs were broken! She was renowned for her temper and whilst she wasn't a perfect human, she did not stand for discrimination in any way, shape or form, and everyone knew not to piss of Tsunade if they knew what was good for them, especially if she was sober!_

_Iruka Noticing the glum look on Kakashi's face and depressive mood he was in, he quietly excused himself and Kakashi giving Tsunade a small mile as they left._

It had been half an hour since then and instead of returning to her office to begin the day's load of jobs and paperwork she had instead decided to head to the training fields to meditate in piece, she had ensured she had one of the guards to take a note to Shizune and inform her she would be late to work today, after all Sasuke had gotten what he wanted and was unaware of the outcome, he could wait just a little longer for the news.

Tsunade soon found herself in the fields and headed east towards a relatively unknown part that was home to a small forest and river, it was peaceful and all of nature could be heard and seen.

The birds tweeting, the sound of the river running, the peacefulness and tranquillity was soothing, it was one of the places that could calm her down after a particularly stressful day.

Arriving at the river she sat down crossing her arms and legs, closed her eyes and began channelling her chakra into an illusionary jutsu.

Sasuke lay on the bed and watched the sun slowly peek through the bars and grace the dark, grey cell.

He had gotten about 5 hours asleep, he hadn't been able to sleep well and had spent most of the nights observing the stars.

It had always been a hobby of his and especially if he slept outside, it had always helped to take things off his mind or in this case that one person.

However it had only distracted him from Naruto before his mind had begun drifting back to him and had later switched to Itachi, then to his parents and finally back to Naruto.

His mind seemed to have a running theme as of recent and it seemed to be love, whether it was about if he was in love with Naruto or the lack of love he had received from his parents.

Now for him to be thinking about his parents and whether they loved him had been strange, he hadn't thought about them for so long.

At first it had been about why they had always shunned him over Itachi, always showered him with praise and love, but of course they would, when it came to Sasuke and Itachi it was the simple logic of the heir and the spare.

As a child all he had ever wanted was for them to simply say how proud of him they were for something simple such as perfecting a Jutsu, like they had done with Itachi.

However his pondering had quickly turned to anger and he had to use all of his will to stop himself punching the wall again.

His mother Mikoto had loved him to an extent but his Father Fugaku never had done, or at least it felt that way, he silently vowed to be like his father.

Now as he was older he had seen his father in a different light compared to when he was a child, when he was younger he thought his father was such a brave man working for the Konoha Police, however now he saw him for what he really was, a selfish, cruel man who treated his children like trophies.

It had been a good two hours since Sasuke had woken up and judging by the position of the sun, he guessed it had to be close to seven in the morning, the sunlight still fresh and new.

He lay on the bed for another two hours in silence watching the sun, he was growing impatient now.

_Surely they must have reached a decision now about whether they're going to kill me or not_ Sasuke silently raged.

However it occurred to him that they must have voted to keep him alive, after all he had been in the cell well over twelve hours from his calculations, if they chose to kill him he would have been dead by now.

His heart rose slightly at the thought he might soon be free to go, well free as possible, but right now mucking out the stables for eternity would have been better than being stuck in his cell.

However Sasuke was distracted from his thoughts at the sound of the door opening at the end of the hall, he quickly hoped it was Tsunade, right now he would be pleased for the company even if it was the alcoholic, old hag.

However he was disappointed a little to discover it was only her gormless assistant Shizune, he glared at her intensely.

_Well someone's clearly pleased to see me_ thought Shizune, she was aware of the outcome and wasn't exactly overjoyed at the thought of him being free, he terrified her if she was being brutally honest, however she forced herself to put on a brave face.

"I wouldn't scowl at me like that Uchiha!" she spat at him, she wasn't about to be intimidated by him or more importantly let her fear show.

"Hn, I think you'll find I'll look at you how I please, you coward!"

Sasuke scowled at the woman, she was particularly annoying even if she was only speaking, _God if I were free from this cell I'd skit her throat_, murderous thoughts had now entered Sasuke's mind.

"Well I'm guessing you don't want to hear the news I brought?!" Shizune said as she slowly turned to walk away.

"No wait!" Sasuke practically ordered, Shizune simply turned her head toward him nothing more, _I can't believe what I'm about to say to her_.

Gathering himself Sasuke slowly spoke "Please, forgive me where are my manners" Sasuke forced a twisted smile, but it was still a smile coming from the Uchiha.

_Did he just say please?!_ Shizune stood in shock, _god he really must be eager to hear what I have to say, shame it'll be disappointing._

She finally spoke, "The council have reached a decision, however I cannot deliver their verdict, you'll have to wait for Lady Tsunade to deliver it.

Sasuke was desperate to hear the verdict now, "Please tell me, I need to know!" Sasuke practically pleaded, the look of desperation on his face was priceless

Shizune finally decided to speak again "Even if I _wanted_ to tell you, it isn't my place, nor is it in my powers to do so without risking punishment from the elders!"

Shizune walked away and Sasuke heard the door slam shut,

_Damgh it, I was so close_, inside it felt like Sasuke had been shot, to have come so close and to have heard nothing.

He would have to wait to hear from Lady Tsunade, however one good thing had come from it, Sasuke had watched her intently as she spoke analysing her facial expressions, and judging off them she did not seem happy when speaking to him, maybe just maybe the gods had smiled on him and he would be allowed to live.

A small smile appeared on his face, maybe just maybe he would get to see the dobe again.

Tsunade gathered herself and approached the cell Sasuke was being held in, she wasn't exactly thrilled about telling him he had been allowed back to Konoha, however she remembered her personal revenge and an evil grin appeared on her face.

Approaching the door to the cells, the ANBU guards quickly stepped aside allowing her into the room.

At the sound of the door being opened Sasuke quickly approached the front of his cell eager to see who had come in.

It seemed the gods had smiled on him after all, well sort of, but it was who he had been hoping it was, the old hag.

Sasuke's inside quickly turned to jelly with anticipation and nerves as Tsunade approached the bars of his cage.

Sasuke spoke first, "So what have the elders decided?" His voice eager for the response.

Tsunade took a deep breath before looking dead on in the eyes, "Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan and Konoha, the verdict the elders have decided upon is that you are to be shown mercy, however your crimes against you're clan and the village will not go unpunished!" she spoke firmly.

For the first time in many years, tears graced the Uchiha's cheek, however for the first time tears of happiness and relieve graced his face, whilst they were few and far between they were still tears.

"Your punishment will consist of a year's hard labour working at Ichiraku's and your chakra will be depleted to an amount that will only be needed for physical labour, on top of this you will be required to attend regular psychological and physical examinations to ensure you do not present any danger to the village, finally you will be required to live with a Jounin and will be under a lot of observation, you will also be allowed to take D-Rank missions only, after one year you will present yourself to the elders council and convince them you have changed for the better".

Sasuke was quiet for a good 5 minutes to allow time for all of the information, he wasn't exactly thrilled about working at Ichiraku's which was Naruto's favourite restaurant as well as team seven's usual meeting place, also the thought of living with a Jounin wasn't exactly appealing either, however the rest he could live with.

"Sasuke Uchiha, do you accept the terms for your readmission to Konoha?"

Sasuke immediately spoke without hesitation, the answer was obvious, "I do"

"Then Sasuke Uchiha, I declare you are free to go, for the next two days you will receive the necessary chakra restraining seals and stay at the hospital until we have found a suitable Jounin for you to live with"

Names of the Jounin's Sasuke could remember quickly flashed through his mind, _Hmm Mighty Guy, Kurenai, Asuma, no wait he's dead, so that leaves Kakashi, well he's the last Jounin I can think of anyway_.

Out of all of them Sasuke secretly hoped it was Kakashi, he was… bearable out of all of them he supposed.

"Now are you going to play nice and be escorted to the hospital without causing a scene or do I need to render you unconscious?"

Sasuke didn't give a reply, he was too happy to argue back right now.

Taking his silence as an agreement, Tsunade decided to remind him of one more thing, "Oh in case you've forgotten it's Naruto's Birthday in two days, so I'd suggest you scrub up and get him a present, oh and try to be nice!" she said rolling her eyes at him,

_Naruto's Birthday! God how could I forget that it's so close, I hope I don't spoil his birthday by showing up._

The two days went rather quickly at the hospital, the chakra restricting seals were uncomfortable to say the least, well they were meant to be, but more so than anything he was bored, he'd read, paced up and down, looked out of his window in the room, waiting for the news for who he would be living with.

Finally the news came, and thankfully it was good news, he had been selected to live with Kakashi and he would be coming to pick him up in an hour's time.

Sasuke quickly took a shower and after getting dressed proceeded to collect his returned belongings which he found consisted of nothing more than a box of matches, some food ration pills, and a change of clothes, however he did notice his sword was missing.

Deciding he could find out what happened to it later he sat silently in reception waiting, it had been just over an hour and still no sign of Kakashi, mind you he knew not to be surprised he was always late.

However he was surprised when Ino Yamanaka walked in a little past two in the afternoon for her shift.

The look on her face was priceless when she clocked Sasuke sat waiting at the reception.

"Sasuke?" Ino practically squealed in delight, she hadn't been expecting this at her usual shift today, the smile on her face was enormous, she was apparently still as in love with Sasuke as she was almost six years ago.

However Sasuke simply scowled in response, he was not pleased to see Ino at all, _Great just fucking great, first of all Kakashi's late and now I have to deal with that blonde bimbo Ino! _Sasuke reeled in anger, what had started out as a very good day was quickly going downhill.

Sensing the murderous aura coming off Sasuke she quickly wiped the smile from her face, "S-so Sasuke w-what b-brings you back to K-konoha?" she stuttered turning into a Hinata Clone.

However before she could be killed on the spot by Sasuke, Kakashi finally turned up and saved him.

Ino was about to ask Kakashi if he knew why Sasuke was back he simply said "Sasuke has been allowed back into the village before you ask Ino, now anything else you wish to ask I suggest you speak to Lady Tsunade"

"Y-yes Kakashi sensei, thank you" Ino quickly bowed before heading off to work.

"Good to see you back Home Sasuke!" Kakashi smiled.

"Hn" was Sasuke's only response

"Come on Sasuke, my house isn't far, I've had a room prepared for you, however you're free to decorate it as you please, it has the basics, a bed, a desk, a set of draws and a bookcase, the rest is your choice".

Sasuke simply scowled back at him not even bothering to grunt a reply this time.

_Well this will be fun_, they both thought at the same time

Sakura made her way over to Ichiraku's with Naruto it was just after eight in the evening and the sky was set ablaze by the sun setting.

Sakura was a little confused as to why Ino had sounded so nervous yet excited at the same time, the only thing she had said was she had big news and to meet her at Ichiraku's and bring Naruto along for eight o'clock after she finished work.

Sakura approached a table with four chairs and sat down facing Naruto,

"So what do you think Ino-Chan has called us here for" Naruto asked sounding completely dumbfounded as why Ino wanted him to tag along, it wasn't like they were particularly close after all.

"I honestly don't know Naruto" was her only response, she was just as confused as Naruto as to why Ino insisted on having dinner with them after work, whatever it was though it must have been important though, which worried her a little.

Ino finally arrived about five minutes late and took her seat at the table,

"Hey Sakura, Naruto"

"Hello Ino-Chan" Sakura greeted her,

"So what's the reason you called us here Ino?" Naruto asked eager with anticipation.

"Naruto don't be rude, you could at least say hello back to Ino-Chan!" Sakura screamed before her hand connected with his cheek making a sharp cracking sound.

"Hey! What was that for?" Sakura decided not to justify his question with an answer and instead shot him a glare, "Sorry Ino-Chan, how are you?" Naruto asked rubbing his sore cheek.

"It's okay Naruto, anyway the reason I called you here was because…" Ino hesitated before continuing, "Do you remember how Sasuke took off after helping to kill Madara?"

Flashes of the raven quickly went through the blonde's mind, of when he simply teleported away from the battlefield not even bothering to say goodbye.

Naruto's eyes quickly started to water, what Sasuke had done was still raw, it hurt to think about it, seeing the upset look on Naruto's face Sakura shot Ino a glare this time, she looked very pissed off..

"Is that the only reason you called us here, to what upset and tease Naruto about Sasuke?! You know what he did to Naruto you Bitch!" Sakura screamed, Ino backed away from the menacing look on her face.

As of recent Sakura had grown close to Naruto over the years when Sasuke had left, even more so when she had found out Naruto was in love with Sasuke just like she was, for once they were in the same boat and instead of refusing to speak to him ever again or seeing him as a rival like he thought she would, she pitied him.

She pitied him because she had been there and known how it had felt, to have your heart crushed and feelings ignored by the person you loved more than anything.

Sakura had grown extremely protective over Naruto and his sexuality viewing him as her little brother.

If anyone dared hurt his feelings, especially over the fact he was gay, they would feel the blunt pain of her fist connecting with their face, this applied to Ino as well, close friend or not Sakura wouldn't hesitate to hit her if she offended Naruto.

"What no, no wait please let me explain!" Ino didn't wait for a reply and continued speaking, "Today I turned up for my shift at work as usual, and when I arrived at reception Sasuke was sat there! No word of a lie I literally said hello before Kakashi sensei by saying he had been readmitted to the village and if I wanted to know more to speak with Lady Tsunade!"

Sakura was furious, how dare she pull a prank like this on Naruto especially when his heart was still recovering.

Crack was the only noise heard as Sakura slapped Ino with all of her fury, "You've pulled some pranks Ino, but this, this is sick! You twisted person!"

Tears flowed from Ino's eyes, and fury raged in Sakura's emerald ones, however Naruto sat there in shock, tears flowing from his eyes with his mind not quite sure how to take this revelation, it didn't want to believe her but the fact Ino had mentioned Lady Tsunade made him believe her, however he was unsure what to make of it.

Naruto finally decided to speak up as he felt Sakura's arms pull him into a hug, "Are y-you sure I-ino?"

"Yes I'm positive Naruto, I wouldn't lie about something like this I promise" there was honesty in Ino's Voice.

However Sakura still doubted her or maybe she didn't want to believe what she had heard was true, "Wait wouldn't we have heard that Sasuke was back in Konoha? Surely we would have seen him around or been told by someone?!" said Sakura her tone of voice questioning.

"Well yes normally, but I honestly don't know why we haven't been told, it's all I know I swear Sakura!"

Sakura analysed her for a moment about whether to believe her or not before finally making her mind up, "Alright Ino, say I believe you, why haven't you been to see Lady Tsunade yet?"

"Because I thought Naruto would want to know Sasuke was back first!"

Sakura turned to the sobbing Naruto in her arms, he had been awfully quiet not saying a single word, she almost hesitated to ask the question but she had to know,

"Naruto?" She spoke softly, "What do you think about all of this? Do you want to see if we can find out from Lady Tsunade if it's true or not, where Sasuke's living so you can see him again?"

Naruto slowly lifted his head to look at the two girls, _Why now why has Sasuke decided to turn up and wreck my birthday?! _Naruto's mind was wracked with indecision about whether he should Sasuke again, he loved Sasuke and he didn't think he could handle another rejection from Sasuke, it would be hell if the person he loved lived in the village but refused to see him again, then there was the problem of Kiba.

Just as Naruto was beginning to see him as possibly more than a friend, Sasuke just had to show up! _So this is how the gods repay me ha for saving the world, oh this is just fucking brilliant! _However despite what his brain was thinking, the answer to Sakura's question was clear in his heart, he had to see Sasuke, the man he loved, his once best friend and the person who meant the world to him, even if it was only one more time, his heart hoped it wasn't.

Finally finding his voice Naruto said "O-okay, l-let's t-try and f-find Tsunade" his voice was wracked with nerves and sadness.

With that Sakura took his hand before leading him and Ino to the Hokage's office.

**Right guys that's chapter two finished, sorry I know the quality isn't as good towards the end but I'm pretty tired now as it's like nearly 22:30 so probably why it trailed off a bit towards the end ****, anyway please, please, please review and let me know what you think.**

**On a side not I've finished college for half term now and I'm aiming to do a chapter a day! But that's aiming, anyway we'll see how it goes, bye for now guys, love you all as always Muge 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys its Muge here again, how are you all my cuties :D? Anyway it's Valentine's Day tomorrow as I'm sure you all know, sadly my Valentine's Day will consist of a bottle of white wine, maltesers and the Bridget Jones dvd, yes it's sad I know ****, is anyone else single? Let me know what you're doing this valentine's day, feel free to PM me, and a general question out of curiosity here but are than any other SasuNaru or even yaoi fanboys or is it just me? (Yes I'm a guy). Anywho thank you for your continued support guys and to everyone who's even read this upto now, anyway onwards with Chapter 3, enjoy and don't forget to review, reviews make me a very happy bunny ****.**

**Chapter 3: Falling Fast**

**The song for this chapter is actually the same as the title of the chapter and is an Avril Lavigne song, (I'm a big fan can you tell :D?) and it's a really sweet song about falling in love quickly.**

After around about twenty minutes Sasuke arrived at Kakashi's place, to say it was different compared to last time he had seen it was a huge understatement.

Last time Sasuke had visited Kakashi's apartment it hadn't felt like a home more like an apartment someone was living in.

Kakashi had no pictures of his parents or any immediate family up only team 7's picture was hung up with a few pictures purely for decorative purposes. The colour scheme had been all grey, black and white lacking any bright colours and ornaments and decorations were kept to a minimum, except for a framed Katana he kept hung on the wall in the living room.

Now though it was completely different, it was warm and inviting and the colours on the walls had been changed to cream, beige and sand, it also had a distinct smell of fresh baking that hadn't been here last time he came, and when he entered the living room it was now more decorated, thing's such as vase's full of fresh flowers and one in particular was filled with white and red roses, it was also remarkably clean for someone who to Sasuke's knowledge was single and lived alone.

However on of the small coffee tables positioned between the armchair and sofa sat a picture of Kakashi and Iruka, the picture was of Kakashi gazing lovingly at Iruka whilst his hand appeared to be fondling Iruka's behind, whilst Iruka's cheeks were flushed bright red and he looked like he was about to rip Kakashi's head off, _Typical he always was a pervert_ Sasuke thought whilst grinning to himself.

"So you like what I've done with the place ha Sasuke?

"You mean what Iruka's done with the place right?" Sasuke said smirking to himself, typical that explained it, Iruka was quite clearly Kakashi's boyfriend and thankfully he'd had the sense to make the place a bit more homely, _I'm hardly surprised the pervert's gay the amount of time he spent reading the yaoi editions of the Icha, Icha series._

Noticing Sasuke was still looking at the picture of him and Iruka, Kakashi simply grinned before saying "Let me guess you're surprised your favourite sensei's gay right?"

"No, I'm not surprised in the slightest actually considering the amount of time you spent reading Gay porn!"

Kakashi's grin was quickly replaced with a shocked look followed by cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"What you think we didn't notice you always read the gay versions of Icha, Icha? It's kind of hard not to notice with a love heart symbol in the corner with the colours of the gay pride flag! Anyway clearly Iruka sensei has been good for you, I'm glad you've find someone who makes you happy" said Sasuke with a genuine smile appearing on his face

Kakashi nearly fainted from the shock, was Sasuke actually just nice and smile at him, clearly it was an imposter

"What?" a clearly miffed look replacing the smile that had appeared only moments ago, "I can be nice you know, and I can respect, a happy, loving relationship regardless of whether it's a straight or gay one, the Uchiha's do not discriminate just because two people who are the same happen to be in a relationship!"

This was true, whilst it wasn't exactly brought up a lot when he was growing up, Sasuke and Itachi had been raised to be respectful and treat everyone the same, a person's sexuality did not define them in Sasuke's opinion.

"No I know you can be" Kakashi spoke rather nervously, Kakashi was genuinely in shock, whilst Sasuke wasn't a nasty person, he wasn't really one for compliments, "Anyway I'll show you to you're room" Kakashi smiled

"Hn!" was the only response Kakashi received back, clearly Sasuke was still pissed at the reaction after he had actually said something nice, whilst Sasuke may have been a little nicer, he still had worse mood swings than a girl due on, _clearly some things never change, _he thought to himself.

Kakashi silently lead Sasuke up the stairs and turned left down the hallway, "It's the third door on the left hand side, make yourself at home, if you need anything just shout"

"Wait which one is the bathroom?" Sasuke asked.

"Your room has an en suite, but the main bathroom is the door at the end of the hall" before Sasuke could question him further he was already downstairs.

Sasuke opened the door to his new bedroom and found that it wasn't all that bad, it was spacious and could easily fit a double bed in, on the left hand side of the room there a door which lead to his bathroom.

Taking a look inside, Sasuke found it was your average bathroom, the bath had a simple shower head fitted to a blue and white tiled wall he also took note that the bath was rather big and he wouldn't be squashed in, above the sink was a medicine cabinet stocked with a first aid kit, painkillers, a bottle of mouthwash, toothpaste and two newly bought toothbrushes still packaged.

Heading back into the bedroom he found the window was fitted on the back wall which had a decent view of the park facing the apartment block and streets of Konoha, mind you not that many people came to where Kakashi's place, it was situated in one of the quiet little boltholes of Konoha about twenty minutes away from the main shops, there was a small supermarket on the corner of the street and takeaway but that was all, just the way Kakashi liked it.

Sasuke noticed another door tucked in the corner of the left wall opening it he found there was nothing more than a simple clothes wrack with hangars, there were a few simple t-shirts hung up, two pairs of dark jeans and some sweat pants, tucked away in the corner and barely visible Sasuke noticed there were some jumpers two of which were simple navy turtlenecks, underneath he found two shelves shoes and sandals.

Feeling a little tired and craving a few hours' sleep on an actual bed for once, Sasuke made his way over, however he found the mattress to be bare and the pillows lacking covers _typical he would be too lazy to make the bed, some things never change huh._

Recalling he saw a linen closet in the hallway Sasuke made his way to collect the bedding for his bed, however when he arrived back in his room he found there was a problem, he had forgotten how to make his bed, spending so much time sleeping in bedrolls or makeshift bed it was only natural.

Feeling slightly embarrassed Sasuke considered asking Kakashi for help, however he realised he would never hear the end of it he decided to press on by himself.

_Come on Sasuke you're an Uchiha, making your bed can not be that hard, you did it for years after your parents died and before you left the village!_

Sasuke took a moment to briefly look at the pile of blankets in his arms before realising which he needed first.

Taking the white bed sheet he quickly spread it over the mattress and tucked in the corners, however another problem occurred to Sasuke, there was no quilt.

Just as Sasuke was cursing himself inwardly, he noticed a freshly bough quilt by the desk.

Unpacking it he quickly, took the blue quilt cover from his hands, however he found he couldn't remember which way it went on.

After measuring the quilt cover against the quilt he finally found the right way to do it.

Once his bed was finally made, Sasuke simply collapsed before taking a moment to look out of the window, it was still bright and sunny out but right now he felt like doing nothing but catching up on some rest.

Kakashi made his way upstairs with a sandwich and a glass of milk he had made thinking the Uchiha would be hungry.

Kakashi was just about to walk in when he remembered how much Sasuke hated people just barging in to his private space.

He knocked gently on the door 3 times, no answer, he knocked again slightly louder this time, still nothing!

"Sasuke I brought you lu" he said opening the door at last, "Oh", Kakashi found the Uchiha was fast asleep on his bed not even having bothered to get under the quilt, Sasuke looked so peaceful when he was asleep and the relieved look on his face was unmistakable, he looked quite cute and innocent actually.

He set Sasuke's lunch down on the desk out of the direct sunlight before leaving the room quietly, _God I wonder how long it's been since he's actually slept in a real bed after living with Orochimaru for so long? Bless him, he must really needed the rest_ Kakashi thought to himself whilst letting out a small sigh, the boy hadn't had an easy life that much was sure.

Kakashi simply made his way downstairs and picked up the latest issue of Icha, Icha paradise and setting about his reading.

…

When Sasuke awoke he found it was pitch black when he groggily turned to look out the window, he guessed he had been asleep about 8 hours.

However boy had Sasuke needed the rest, it had been so long since he had gotten to sleep in a real bed that the minute he lay down he didn't even bother getting under the covers, the comfort and bliss he felt had been enough.

Looking to his left he noticed a sandwich and glass of milk, guessing Kakashi had made it for him, he lifted the first slice of bread to inspect the sandwich.

The filling was tuna and mayonnaise, not a particular favourite of his, however the rumble that came from his stomach indicated it was in no mood to argue, food was food.

Sitting at the desk he silently began eating his sandwich and was surprised to find himself still a little bit peckish.

However whilst not being his favourite the sandwich had tasted divine to Sasuke, the bread was lovely and soft not tough, the tuna had tasted fresh and the mayonnaise was refreshing, as for milk it was the good stuff, supermarket bought, not straight from a cow's udder like he had gotten used to.

Sasuke had never been a huge fan of food before leaving the village, but after years of burnt fish (No thanks to Karin, she was a terrible cook) straight from the river, he had a new found appreciation for food, especially anything that didn't require foraging or hunting for, hooray for supermarkets.

Gathering the plate and glass he decided to head downstairs and give his thanks to Kakashi, however upon arriving downstairs he found Kakashi fast asleep in the chair with a copy of Icha, Icha paradise still open in his hands.

_Hmph! Typical pervert he_, Sasuke made his way into the kitchen and found that the day's dishes had yet to be done and the things Kakashi had used to make his lunch still left out, lid off the mayonnaise and all.

Sasuke silently seethed, if there was one thing he hated more than women it was uncleanliness and untidiness, _Just looking at those grimy dishes makes me sick_, he practically wretched.

Deciding since he couldn't actually give his thanks to a sleeping Kakashi, he decided to set about washing up and scrubbing the kitchen from top to bottom, _Huh, I suppose it needs to be done if I have to live here _Sasuke sighed and filled the bowl with hot water before adding washing up liquid.

…

Kakashi awoke, _What time is it?_ He thought before turning to check his watch, it was 23:45, "God I didn't mean to sleep that long!" he said rubbing his head.

Hearing noise coming from the kitchen he entered to temporarily blinded by flashes of dazzling light, Sasuke was currently in the middle of cleaning his fridge from top to bottom and apparently had been mopping only recently as he slipped and landed straight onto a rather sore arse.

"Watch it!" Sasuke snapped, "Can't you see the floor is wet, I've just mopped up and now I'll need to do it again now you great oaf!" the look on Sasuke's face implied the Uchiha was seriously pissed and not in the least bit pleased.

"You're cleaning the kitchen?"

"Well first place goes to mister stating the obvious!" Sasuke said clearly still pissed.

"Why on earth are you cleaning the kitchen at nearly midnight?" asked Kakashi

"Well isn't it obvious?" Kakashi looked at him completely confused as to why he was cleaning at this time at night, "Urghh!" Sasuke snapped again, "I brought my plate and glass down about an hour and three quarters ago when I woke up, since you were asleep I thought I'd wash up to say thank you for the sandwich, but when I went to get another snack as I was still hungry that's when I noticed your fridge and kitchen was a complete and utter mess!" Sasuke spat

_Sheesh who knew Sasuke enjoyed cleaning and was such a girl_ Kakashi grinned to himself

"And just what are you grinning at!" Sasuke raged, his blood was boiling now.

Kakashi knew he shouldn't have said it but he couldn't resist, "Oh nothing I just never knew you were such a girl about you're cleaning, Naruto will have a great little housewife in you Sasuke" Kakashi fell about laughing hysterically,

"You ungrateful bastard!" Sasuke screamed before Kakashi found the mop bucket emptied promptly over him,

"GET OUT!" Sasuke screamed,

"Sasuke wai.." Kakashi didn't have a chance to finish before he was literally kicked out the kitchen and found the mop bucket launched at his head.

Kakashi rubbed his again noting how sore it was, _that's sure to leave a bruise in the morning _Kakashi thought to himself.

Coming from inside the kitchen he could a Sasuke still ranting to himself uttering a string of curse words and the words, ungrateful, lazy, silver haired porn addicted pervert being uttered amongst them, _Dear gods he's just like Iruka when it comes to the cleaning_ Kakashi groaned to himself before deciding it was best to avoid Sasuke for the rest of the night, noting how hard it was to calm him down.

…

Naruto, Sakura and ino stepped out of the Hokage's office, four hours they'd been in there, however that was mainly because Sakura had insisted on getting drunk with Tsunade.

Bidding them goodnight Ino quickly headed home mumbling something to herself about Sakura turning into an alcoholic like Tsunade.

Naruto had admittedly had a little sake and had felt a little better afterwards and managed not to stutter or cry once hearing once he heard about Sasuke's return and joked about him probably freaking about having to live with Kakashi knowing how lazy he was even around his house.

The wonders of alcohol were now starting to wear off and he felt the giddiness and happiness being replaced by sadness slowly but surely as his mind wandered back to Sasuke.

Noticing he was looking glum again Sakura quickly pecked Naruto on the cheek before Naruto looked at her in shock and wiping his cheek.

"_heyyy Narutooo that wasn't nice, don't you like my kisses?" _Sakura slurred clearly still drunk

When she received no answer she placed her hands on her hips before teasing "_It's becaussse it wasn't sasukkee kun's lipsss on your cheeks isn't it?" she grinned._

"Sakura please just leave me alone!" Naruto frowned.

"_Heyyy don't beat yourself up over that pompous ass" _Sakura said, her eyes were doing loops in her head "_I mean that duck butt haired bastard doesn't deserve either of us Narutoo!" _she drunkenly rambled onto herself, "_and we don't need him okay Narutoo? I mean you have kibbbaa and I have eyebrows right?" _Sakura chuckled to herself

It was true, if he wanted him Naruto could have had Kiba if he truly wanted to, Kiba had rather surprisingly been the one always there to comfort Naruto over Sasuke after he left, the amount of times Naruto had cried into his shoulder and Kiba hadn't judged him, just wrapped his arms around him whispering sweet nothings to him.

If given a little more time Naruto could have probably seen him settling down with Kiba, well that was until Sasuke had turned up again and turned his world upside down yet again and he hadn't even seen him yet.

"_So Narutooo, tell little old Sakuraa" _she slurred again, _"What about Kibba Kun, what happens now Sasuke is back hmm?" _she winked at him, a drunk yaoi obsessed sakura was not a good thing hell a sober yaoi obsessed Sakura wasn't good.

"I don't know" Naruto spoke honestly. His eyes began to water again.

"Oh Naruto don't cry, come here" Sakura said pulling him into a hug, she was starting to sober up a little.

"I-I, Sakura I'm so confused, I thought I was over Sasuke, that me and Kiba could maybe have something, b-but now s-Sasuke's back I don't know what to do" Naruto sobbed into Sakura's arms.

"Oh Naruto if you want my honest opinion, follow your heart, regardless of what I think you have to what is right" Sakura sighed flashing him a small smile.

"I-I'm gonna head home I think" Naruto said before turning to walk home.

"Wait up Naruto, I'm gonna walk you home!" Sakura Smiled.

Sakura slung one of her arms around Naruto and they quickly found themselves at Naruto's front door, looking into his eyes Sakura could still tell his heart was wracked with indecision about Sasuke, deciding what she was about to say was needed she spoke up

"Look Naruto I'm not exactly thrilled Sasuke is back, but you obviously need to see him to make your mind up, so tomorrow we'll go to Kakashi sensei's house okay?"

"B-but"

"No but's Naruto!" she said firmly, the look on her face serious and determined, "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at nine, now get some rest"

"A-alright Sakura, goodnight"

"Night, Naruto" with that Naruto headed inside and went straight to bed.

…

Naruto awoke to the sun shining through the blinds onto his face, the slight hangover he had did not go unnoticed, he remembered breaking down in Sakura's arms over Sasuke again, something that was becoming more and more common nowadays.

His heart was truly split in two over Sasuke, one part wanted to kill him on the spot and let him know how much he hated him for what he put him through.

However the over half would forgive Sasuke in a heartbeat and give anything to be back in In Ichiraku's with Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi just like the good old days.

Sai wasn't a bad person but he wasn't part of team 7, he never would be to Naruto, plus he was kinda creepy.

Deciding to think no more on the matter he turned to go back to sleep but moments later there was a loud banging on his door followed by a familiar voice.

"Naruto it's 9:30, get your lazy ass out of bed were going to Kakashi sensei's to see Sasuke, now get up!" Sakura screamed.

"Fuck off Sakura! I'm hung-over and tired" Naruto snapped from his room

Sakura being told to fuck off was the last straw and with that she kicked down the door to Naruto's apartment, before proceeding to drag him out of bed.

"Don't you use that language with me Naruto Uzumaki, now up get out of bed we have to be there in half an hour!"

"I'm not going!"

Sakura shot Naruto a glare to rival Sasuke's, "Naruto you can't keep running away, face it Sasuke is back and you'll have to see him sooner or later!"

Naruto simply glared at her but didn't answer before jumping in the shower, meanwhile Sakura headed to the kitchen and decided to cook him some breakfast, all he had was eggs, checking the date Sakura realised they were out of date and headed to the supermarket.

"Naruto, I'm off to the supermarket to get you some food, if you're not out the shower when I'm back there'll be trouble" Sakura shouted before heading out.

When Naruto came out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist before taking a deep sniff, there was a delicious smell coming from the kitchen and he realised Sakura must have been cooking.

"Naruto cover up for god's sake will you!" she snapped, Naruto noted she was in a particularly bad mood today.

"Sakura not meaning to offend you here, but what's up with you, you seem really cranky?"

Sakura sighed before plating up a fresh omelette, "I'm sorry Naruto I'm hung-over and it's the time of the month" she admitted and her face flushing bright pink.

"Oh" Naruto said, his face wrinkling at the thought.

"Oh grow up Naruto! You're 18 in one day for god's sake!" she said rolling her eyes, "Anyway get dressed we're going to see Sasuke!"

"B-but!"

"Naruto, get dressed!" Naruto simply did as he told knowing not to push her from her tone of voice.

_I hope Sasuke knows about this, he hates surprises_, Naruto thought to himself a frown quickly appearing on his face.

…

The hours that had followed after Sasuke had kicked Kakashi out of the kitchen had not been pleasant, he had quickly decided to stay in his room.

"Okay Sakura, I'll see you both soon" Kakashi said putting the phone down, _Oh great Sasuke will be pleased to see me._

Checking the clock he noted it was 9:30 and hoped Sasuke would be awake, he quietly made his way to Sasuke's room and knocked 3 times, "Sasuke, Sasuke can I talk to you!"

He got no answer, "Sasuke?" he asked again still no answer.

"What?" Sasuke stood at the top of the stairs and was not exactly pleased to see him

"Oh I thought you were in your room?"

"Hn, well obviously I'm not" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi said nervously, he was nervous about telling him Naruto and Sakura were coming over.

"What?" he snapped asking again.

"Sakura and Naruto are coming over to see you!"

Sasuke's eye's widened and he felt his heart flutter, Naruto was coming to see him? He hadn't even thought about trying to track down Naruto, but he didn't have to now apparently.

"N-naruto is coming here?" Sasuke asked slightly in disbelief.

"That's what I said isn't it?"

Sasuke would have glared at him but he was still in shock, "I'll erm just get dressed into something nicer then" he said before hurrying into his room and looking through the closet, noticing he hadn't changed his clothes since he arrived in Konoha, he opted for the best out of a bad bunch of clothes, the navy turtleneck and dark jeans he found suited him rather well, well they didn't look bad on him anyway_ at least they're the right size_ he thought.

….

Naruto quickly found himself outside Kakashi's front door, _deep breaths Naruto, deep breaths_.

However before he had the chance Sakura knocked on the door.

…

Hearing the door go Sasuke rushed downstairs shouting "I'll get it"

He was so eager to see Naruto yet anxious and nervous, gathering his courage he opened the door to see a shocked Sakura and Naruto on the verge of crying, it saddened his heart he made Naruto feel like that.

"Come in" Sasuke practically whispered

"I err.. it's g-good to see you again" Sakura stuttered reverting to her 12 year old self again.

Naruto could barely even look Sasuke in the eyes let alone talk to him, however Sasuke took the initiative.

"Nice to see you too dobe" he smirked putting on a brave face, he may have smirked but inside, his bones and insides had turned to jelly, his heart fluttered, it felt like he had waited so long to see his precious blonde, all he wanted to do was run his fingers through his silky, golden coloured hair and kiss his perfect, pink lips, he was just as attractive as ever to Sasuke.

Stepping aside to let them in, Kakashi quickly whispered something to Sakura about alone time for the two and talking to Sasuke later taking her into the kitchen.

Realising they were alone, Naruto's heart started racing, he didn't know what Sasuke was going to say or do and that terrified him.

"You can sit down you know dobe!" Sasuke smirked.

However seeing that signature smirk and Sasuke as cocky as ever sent Naruto reeling, any nerves were quickly wiped away, he finally spoke

"How?"

"How what?" Sasuke asked dumbfounded

"How can you smirk so cockily? And act so arrogantly, after everything you've put me through recently like nothing's changed, you don't even have the decency to call me by name no that would be too much!" Naruto screamed, the anger clear in his eyes and voice.

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes, what he had put him through, _so he wants to play that game huh? Fine I'll play ball._

"What I've put you through?" Sasuke raged he had quickly become pissed off, "How about what you have put me through? All those times you kept following me, constantly getting on my nerves never taking the hint I didn't want to come back to konoha? Or how about the fact you could never admit the real reason you wanted me back in Konoha was because you were in love with me and didn't have the balls to admit it huh? I mean look at you, the great hero of the war and Hokage wannabe, he can't admit to the person he loves that he loves him?"

Naruto scowled at him, how dare he mock him, did he really disregard his feelings that much, "So that's what it is, is it? You hate me because I never admitted I was in love with you huh bastard?" Naruto screamed, "Do you honestly wanna know why I couldn't admit it to you huh?" his voice was now very shaky.

"T-the r-reason i-i…" finding his voice he tried hard to stutter as little as possible "the reason I never told you is because I was afraid! Afraid of your reaction, scared of my emotions and most of all scared shitless of you, i-I w-wanted so hard to tell you" tears were now streaming down Naruto's face

Naruto struggled to continue speaking "I-I couldn't tell you because I knew you would just shut me out, or look down at me just like you always have like everyone else has, you'd probably think oh the dumb blonde has fallen in love with me, the stupid dobe who dreams of being a Hokage, I never told you because you never let me in Sasuke, I tried to tell you Sasuke, hell wasn't the fact I always come after you and the way I couldn't look you in the eyes, the fact I never gave up on you!, Sasuke the thought of you being here has sent me completely insane this past 24 hours, I thought you would never want to speak to me, let alone accept my love"!

Sasuke stood in shock, he couldn't believe he thought Naruto would reject his love, hell he was the reason he even returned to Konoha.

"You, stupid, stupid dobe" Sasuke sighed before looking directly at him, "Don't you get it, I would never reject you, the only reason I did before was because of the cursed seal, most of my emotions were sealed because of it" Naruto didn't seem to be buying it

Deciding to have no lies being told to him Sasuke almost choked on his words, he couldn't lose his dobe now he had him, he had to open up to him now he actually was physically able to.

"Naruto, somehow my cursed seal was removed somehow when I awoke in your arms, and when I did emotions I hadn't felt in years returned because I felt you're love for me, I couldn't handle it, after killing Madara i.. I needed time to adjust, Naruto I'm sorry for everything I've done but I want to make up the past 6 years to you, you are the reason I came back to Konoha!" he almost couldn't bring himself to say the last words he was so nervous.

"Naruto, I love you, and I know you love me too, please tell me it's true, I can't stay in Konoha broken hearted and knowing you don't love me like you used to or not at all!" Sasuke spoke, a single tear flowed down his cheek.

"I-I" Naruto thought he was over Sasuke, but hearing the love of his life confessing all he'd ever wanted to hear was breath-taking, but never in a million years did he expect to hear it, he froze on the spot.

Sakura and Kakashi listened to the kitchen intently, _Come on Naruto tell him, tell him! _she inwardly begged him,

Naruto finally found the courage to admit the truth to him, he owed him that much at least after Sasuke had been so honest.

"i-I l-love you too Sasuke, but don't you ever mess with my heart or head like you have done the past 3 years ever again!" Naruto's voice had finally gained confidence.

"I won't I promise love" before Naruto could respond Sasuke's mouth collided with his, the kiss passionate and needy, the bastard needed this as much as he did he could tell.

His tongue traced Naruto's lips requesting entry, Naruto willingly allowed him entry and let his tongue battle his for dominance.

As they pulled apart Sasuke pulled him into his arms as Naruto broke down in tears, but this time they were tears of happiness.

"I love you Naruto, never forget that" he whispered.

**Okay guys that's chapter 3 done and dusted, what did you think? Again I think I trailed off towards the end, sorry seems to be a habit that, anyway I promise the story is far from over and is just getting started, so Naru finally has Sasuke, all he ever wanted, I promise there will be a lemon fairly soon, anyway please review I love you all Muge**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys so that's chapter 1 done and dusted and I have to admit I'm proud of it :D, I promise you, you won't have to wait much longer, Sasuke will finally find out his fate and his precious dobe will finally make a first of many appearances, anyways please review and let me know what you think, any ideas are more than welcome, as is constructive criticism. Anyway love ya's**

**Mugenapprentice **

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday but I was busy during the daytime and I had swimfit at night but rest assured I'm back to writing now.**

**Anyway guys I've been thinking a lot of starting another story involving Shikamaru falling in love with a ninja from another village, the idea has been floating around for a while now and I'm not sure, what do you guys think? Do you wanna see a little Shikamaru yaoi? Well anyways let me know **

**Anyway considering it was valentine's day yesterday I'm gonna try and have a little romance in this chapter, mainly Sasuke trying to be romantic (Which I think the concept is completely alien to him haha), there may or may not be a lime/ lemon depending how this plays out. Anyway onwards here is chapter 4**

**Chapter: Now that I've found you**

**The song for this chapter is going to be the theme for frozen aka Demi Lovato, let it go. I've love this song and I feel that weirdly enough some of the lyrics kinda suit Sasuke, as for the film frozen I've seen a little and it's not bad, I do wanna watch the rest haha. Anyway onwards.**

"Do you really mean that Sasuke? Do you really love me?" Naruto asked shyly, looking deeply into the obsidian eyes locked with his.

Looking into the cornflower blue irises looking straight at him Sasuke couldn't help but sigh and smile at the dobe, _His_ completely, adorable dobe.

_Damgh I can't resist him when he looks at me with those puppy eyes, so cute and adorable!_ Sasuke beamed the smile gracing his face growing wider with every passing second,_ wait did I just call him cute and adorable!_

"S-sasuke?" Naruto asked

"Huh?" Sasuke said snapped back from his thoughts to reality

"I said do you really love me?" Naruto said his eyes were starting to water again, Sasuke had completely ignored him lost in his train of thoughts.

"Of course I love you dobe, why else would I say it otherwise?" Sasuke smiled at him.

"I don't know maybe just to screw with my head, I mean it took you a while to answer!" Naruto said sarcastically rolling his eyes, however immediately after the words had came out his mouth he wished he could take them back.

Sasuke looked at him clearly pissed, the smile that was there only moments ago had disappeared as quick as a flash and replaced with a scowl.

"Do you really not trust me to the point that you don't believe the words I say anymore!" Sasuke snapped, he was growing more furious by the second.

"No maybe I don't! and can you blame me?!" Naruto snapped back, "I mean you return to the village saying you missed me, you wanna be Hokage and help me kill Madara but as soon as the battle is over, you run off just like before!" It's like I don't know who you are anymore!" Naruto screamed, that was it he couldn't stop the tears flowing now.

What Naruto said hadn't aimed to hurt Sasuke but boy had they succeeded in it. It felt like Sasuke had been stabbed through the heart again by Madara but this time like he had completely wrenched and twisted it.

Whilst he knew what Naruto said was true, it still hurt to hear those words, nobody wanted to hear the person they loved didn't recognise them anymore nor did Sasuke, he wanted to be the person Naruto fell in love with, not like a complete stranger.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke screamed, and without saying another word he simply ran upstairs slamming his bedroom door with enough force to make the whole place shake.

"Naruto what happened?" Sakura said rushing out of the kitchen with a look of panic on her face, Kakashi wasn't far behind.

Naruto hadn't meant to say those words, he didn't actually mean them, okay well maybe he did but it was the truth, the Sasuke Naruto knew when he was 12 may have been seriously moody, depressing and a little condescending but never evil or so emotional.

"N-Nothing!" Naruto sobbed, "I just asked if he meant what he said and when he didn't reply the words just slipped out, S-sakura" his voice wobbled.

"Oh Naruto" Sakura sighed pulling him into a hug, she absolutely hated seeing her best friend like this, he never used to be he always knew what he wanted, had such strength and confidence.

But then Sasuke reappeared halfway through the war and took off again up until now, effectively turning Naruto's world upside down and turning him into an emotional, heartbroken, wreck.

Sakura couldn't hate him for it, but it broke her heart because she knew what it felt like, to be so heartbroken that the mere mention of the person's name you loved reduced you to tears, Sakura had moved on since then and was starting to see Lee as more than just a friend, but she would always love Sasuke, well love him like family anyway.

"Don't let him get to you Naruto, he's been moody as of lately and more so than usual!" Kakashi said.

"B-but!" Naruto started

"But nothing" Kakashi spoke his voice firm, "Whilst I'll admit what you said didn't help you did absolutely nothing wrong, you had every right to say what was on your mind! Sasuke completely over reacted!"

Freeing himself from Sakura he moved to the front door, but found Kakashi's arms wrapped around him in place of Sakura's.

Naruto couldn't stop himself sobbing into Kakashi's arms and Kakashi just reassuringly rubbed his back, Kakashi had grown to love the boy like he was his own son, if someone would have seen Kakashi doing this six years ago they probably would have passed out from shock, but Iruka had changed him, opening his heart to the idea of love after it had been closed after rin's death for so many years.

"Look don't worry Naruto, Sasuke will calm down in an hour or two and you can go up and see him then, in the meantime why don't we go to Ichiraku's for ramen, my treat?" Kakashi asked.

"But what about S-sauke, if he tries to leave again?" Naruto sobbed.

"Oh don't worry, I'll have Pan keep an eye on him, if he tries going anywhere we'll know about it I promise

"O-okay" Naruto loved ramen and found he could never resist a good bowl or twelve, as he and Kakashi turned to walk out of the apartment Kakashi noticed Sakura wasn't following, "Sakura, the offer extended to you too you know aren't you coming?" he questioned.

"Thanks for the offer Kakashi sensei, but I'm gonna stay here and keep an eye on him so he doesn't try anything!"

"Sakura you don't have too you know, pan is here and can keep an eye on him!"

"It's alright Kakashi sensei I insist!" Judging from the tone of her voice Kakashi knew she wouldn't budge and decided to just leave her to it.

"Come on then Naruto let's go, if you change your mind Sakura you're welcome to join us"

"Thanks Sensei" Sakura said being polite

With that Kakashi threw his arm around Naruto before heading off to Ichiraku's, he hoped Sakura wouldn't be rude enough to go snooping, no he trusted her, she was his student after all.

Preoccupying herself with looking for something to eat Sakura noticed how clean and spotless the Kitchen was_ Surely Kakashi sensei hasn't cleaned the kitchen, not this well!_ She thought to herself.

_If Kakashi sensei didn't do this, then it must have been Iruka, but he isn't here know and he isn't teaching as it's a Saturday!_ As it dawned on Sakura it might have been Sasuke she simply stood open mouthed in shock, _Well who knew?_

…

Sasuke sat on his bed silently fuming, he had been doing for the best part of an hour now, he was sure he heard something about Ichiraku's and Sakura staying behind to keep an eye on him.

He silently raged to himself _If I was going to run away I would have done so betime now, I can't believe he doesn't trust me nor Naruto, and I can't believe what he said!_ At that time the glare on Sasuke's face would have been enough to melt through the walls, just thinking about what happened with Naruto made him furious.

_To think I actually got him to say he loved me, to confess how he felt about me especially when he was such a nervous wreck when he came in, and after all that I made him cry again, great work Sasuke!_

The pain in Sasuke's heart started up again, he felt like crying himself but he wasn't going too, just thinking about the words Naruto had said to him, that he didn't recognise him anymore.

_How can he say I've changed so much that the doesn't know who I am anymore?! I haven't changed that much have I_ Sasuke thought to himself before stopping to briefly compare his 12 year old self Naruto fell in love with to himself now.

_Okay so maybe I became obsessed with revenge and seemed a little colder, but then again I was always a little cold and saying how I would restore the Uchiha's clan._

Sasuke couldn't figure out what had changed about him so much then all of a sudden it dawned on him, _Of course why I didn't see it before!_ Sasuke thought mentally slapping himself in the process.

_No wonder he's so confused and can't believe me when I say I love him, I've always gave him mixed signals, I literally went from hating him, to tolerating him, to wishing him dead and to then falling in love with him, the last two taking place within the space of a year!._

Sasuke honestly couldn't say that he wouldn't have been the same if the roles had been reversed, Sasuke realised it was going to take more than a kiss to make him truly love him.

_I can say I love him as many times as I like but what does that prove to him? I need to prove to him I love him so he can truly love me back, so he can truly understand me and my feelings._

It wasn't going to be easy for Sasuke but he was going to have to start opening upto him more, there was so much more about him Naruto had yet to understand before he had took off and abandoned Konoha, all he knew was the Uchiha's background and Sasuke could be really moody, he didn't understand why Sasuke had wanted to avenge his clan, what Naruto thought he knew and what he actually did were two different things.

_I have to find him_ thought Sasuke, he was determined to truly win the heart of his love once more.

Straightening his clothes he quickly made his way downstairs and went to open the door but could feel a glare to rival his own burning his back.

He turned around and was hardly surprised to find it was Sakura, he shot back a glare to rival hers, whatever the foolish woman wanted it would have to wait!

"Just where do you think you're going?" Sakura asked

"And just what has that got to do with you?" Sasuke scowled at her.

"Well if it's anything to do with Naruto don't even think about it, I won't let you hurt him any more, you've shattered his heart into a million pieces one too many times, I will stop you Sasuke! Even if I have to stop you myself!" Sakura replied, her voice taking on a serious and deadly tone as she cracked her knuckles.

_So she actually intends to stop me, I don't know if I should be impressed or not, either way I'm pissed now!_ Sasuke silently reeled inside.

"Since when did you care for the dobe so much?" Sasuke's tone mocking,

"I've always cared about him!" screamed Sakura, "Unlike you!"

"Oh really Sakura!" Sasuke screamed back shooting her a murderous glare, "Do you remember the bell test? Now correct me if I'm wrong but instead of teaming up with Naruto to help him you blatantly ignored him because you happened to hold me with higher regard and because _You loved _me! Even afterwards you wouldn't have thought to share your lunch with him when he was weak unless I suggested it! You may claim Ino can be selfish but look at yourself, you're a selfish, cruel, judgemental person who only cares about Naruto because you feel bad for how you treated him and pity him!" Sasuke snapped clearly hitting a nerve as Sakura's face reddened with fury.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Sakura caught Sasuke off guard and punched with him such strength it sent him flying backwards destroying the front door and half the wall with it.

Sasuke stood, his body in a little pain but refused to allow it to show on his face_, Hmph not bad, but since when did Sakura have that kind of strength?!_

"I'm selfish, judgemental and cruel?!" Sakura snapped bunching her fists again, "Look at you Sasuke! You're so selfish that you knocked me and Naruto unconscious just so you could run away from us, the people who cared about you! You're friends, you can blame it on the cursed seal but it was you're doing to leave the village Sasuke, when we all cared about you, I cared about you Sasuke!" Sakura's allowed a single tear to flow, she would not cry over him.

"You just don't get it do you Sakura?!" Sasuke raged at her, his teeth clenched, "I have NEVER CARED about YOU Sakura! I never HAVE and never WILL! I could never care for someone with such an ugly personality, who cared more about trying to make me love you instead of respecting me as a person, all I was to you was an object of desire!"

Sakura's ears couldn't believe what they were hearing, she didn't love him and accepted he would never love her, but to hear he never had and never would even care for her as a friend broke her heart into a million tiny pieces.

Allowing her emotions to take over she raged at Sasuke to punch him again and screamed "YOU BASTARD!" however before her fist could connect with Sasuke, she found it blocked by an angry looking Tsunade's palm.

"Lady Tsunade, what are you doing? Please step aside and let me kill the little piece of fucking scum!" she raged

"Sakura calm down immediately!" Tsunade snapped back, "You had no right to block Sasuke's path, he's a free man now, look what you've done! You've destroyed the front of Kakashi's apartment!" Tsunade said glaring furiously at her.

"I won't ask you again! Get out of my way Lady Tsunade, he is for me to deal with, it's my right, not yours!" Sakura screamed lunging forward landing a punch to Tsunade's face catching her off guard with her free hand!

"GUARDS take her to the cells" Tsunade raged.

Before Sakura could move 10 ANBU had flattened her to the ground before bounding her arms and legs and carrying her away

"LET ME GO" Sakura screamed thrashing around "I'll kill that bastard!, this isn't over Sasuke, not by a long shot, if you dare hurt Naru-" before she could finish she found two fingers being placed to her forehead and she was knocked unconscious.

_Hmm typical Sakura, she always did want to be the centre of attention! _Sasuke thought to himself.

"I know you didn't do anything wrong Sasuke but in future do you think you could avoid winding her up" Tsunade said turning her attentions to the Uchiha.

"Hn" Sasuke snorted "All I wanted to do was find Naruto at Ichiraku's before she tried demanding where I couldn't go!" Sasuke said glaring.

"A likely story I'm sure!" Tsunade said rolling her eyes "Either way you must have wound her up to make her snap so badly, and now I'll have a lovely bruise on my jaw!" Tsunade snapped, "Anyway off with you Sasuke and try not to cause more trouble!"

Sasuke turned to walk to on his way to find Naruto before Tsunade spoke up again.

"Oh before I forget, you start work at Ichiraku's in 4 days, enjoy!" she said evily grinning to herself.

Sasuke simply shot her his signature glare before carrying on his way.

…

Naruto barely finished his third bowl of ramen before declaring he didn't want anymore.

Kakashi looked at him worriedly, normally he would eat triple that when he treated him to Ramen at Ichiraku's, _this isn't like him at all_ Kakashi thought frowning to himself.

Deciding the blonde was in need of some comfort he simply reached over giving him a gentle squeeze on the shoulders before saying "Naruto please don't worry Sasuke may be a little moody but you out of all people he forgives quickly and likes the most" Kakashi's attempts at reassuring the boy didn't seem to be working.

"S-sasuke probably won't speak to me ever again" Naruto sobbed, Kakashi could tell Naruto was about to crying again, he hated seeing the boy so unhappy.

"Look Naruto if Sasuke can forgive me for stepping on his precious mopped floor last night I'm sure he can forgive you, besides at least he didn't chuck a mop bucket at you're head!"

"He didn't?" Naruto said in shock

"He did! Look I have a big lump on the back of my head to prove it" Kakashi said leaning forward to show him the lump on the back of his head.

Naruto instantly burst out laughing at the size of the lump on his head, "He didn't, over mopping" Naruto barely managed to get out through his laughter. "Who knew Sasuke was such a girl over cleaning?" Naruto grinned.

"That's exactly what I thought Naruto" Kakashi said looking at Naruto still roaring with laughter. "Naruto it isn't funny what he did to your precious sensei!" Kakashi said doing his best to fake offence and sadness.

"I'm sorry Kakashi sensei but it's just too funny!" Naruto laughed, tears were now streaming down his cheek.

"You won't be saying that when it happens to you dobe!" a voice said coming from nowhere.

Naruto turned around to see a smiling Sasuke looking at him.

"S-sasuke!" Naruto started rising from his chair, however before he could finish he found himself being pulled into a hug with Sasuke's head nuzzled into his neck.

"I'm so sorry Naruto I didn't mean to snap at you, you were right I have changed and I'm so sorry" Sasuke's tone was sad and apologetic.

As always Naruto couldn't stay mad at him, just looking at him he could tell Sasuke was sorry from how sad his eyes looked.

"S-sasuke I didn't mean what I said i-" Naruto found himself being cut off by Sasuke's lips kissing his, his tongue gently traced Naruto's bottom lip seeking entry, Naruto's lips opened of their own accord giving him entry allowing their tongue's to fight for dominance.

As they pulled apart Sasuke was the first to speak saying "You were right Naruto, how could you believe it when I told you I loved you when all of the time I've known you I've done nothing but give you mixed signals, I can not blame you love" Sasuke finished looking at him lovingly.

"Sasuke I didn't mean what I said I was just an-" Naruto found himself cut off once again by Sasuke placing one finger on his lip and the rest tracing his face.

"Sasuke will you stop that please?" Naruto begged frowning slightly.

Sasuke tenderly kissed him on the cheek, his kiss felt so warm, comforting and soft, Naruto savoured the attention his face was receiving from Sasuke's lips as they moved down to his neck, before gently clamping down and nibbling on his collar bone, Naruto let out a gentle squeak in pleasure.

"Naruto my love?" Sasuke purred before continuing, "You don't need to say it, I already forgive you and even if you did mean it I can't blame you!"

"But I didn't, I was just mad Sasuke I'm sorry" Naruto's eyes looked beggingly at Sasuke,

"Shush love" Sasuke said before gently kissing him briefly on the lips, "Anyway, I was wondering if you would let me start making up the past six years to you, starting from tonight, letting you know the real me? Will you come on a date with me, my treat?" Sasuke gazed lovingly at Naruto, he had waited so long to ask him, to tell him how much he loved him.

Naruto's heart was skipping about two beats a second, he felt like he could burst with happiness inside, he had wanted so long for Sasuke to be like this with him, his dreams had finally come true.

"Of course teme, I'd love too"

Sasuke chose to ignore the teme before taking Naruto's hand in his own before leading him away from Ichiraku's.

Kakashi watched the pair head off down the road to who knew were, Kakashi allowed a small smile to form on his face, he was glad Naruto was happy for once, he could see how much Sasuke clearly meant to him.

_Ahh young love eh, well good for Naruto he deserves to be happy for once, speaking of which I wonder where Iruka is? _And with that Kakashi went his own way looking for Iruka.

"S-sasuke where are we going?" Naruto asked curiously.

"On our date obviously dobe" Sasuke smirked rolling his eyes, _I love his dopiness, so adorable_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"B-but Sasuke my eyes are all red from crying like a baby again!" Naruto moaned slightly.

"Well don't worry dobe, we're going to the Konoha picture house, so I don't think anyone will be looking at your eyes!" Sasuke said smiling at him.

Naruto simply smiled at him before they arrived, Sasuke quickly picked up a viewing guide before handing it to Naruto, "So dobe what do you wanna watch?"

Naruto stood for a moment taking his time to look at what was on, after a while he had finally narrowed it down to two. The two films he had chosen were Bridget Jones's Diary and Interview with the vampire, Sasuke simply rolled his eyes at the first choice, _typical a romcom _he thought inwardly grimacing about the thought of watching a woman stuff her face with chocolate whilst writing in a diary, he was starting to regret letting Naruto pick the movie, but he simply forced a smile, _Come on Sasuke smile! Be nice, this is for Naruto after all!_ Sasuke kept repeating to himself mentally.

After 20 minutes Sasuke was getting a little annoyed, Naruto was no closer to choosing a film.

"Which do you want to see Naruto?" he asked as nicely as possible.

"I dunno, they both look really good teme, but they're both so old, look one came out 13 years ago in 2001 whilst the other came out in 1994 20 years ago and the cinema class these as new.

"Well Naruto that's because we're an island off the coast off Japan so we rarely get any movies let alone new ones" Sasuke said trying very hard not to roll his eyes, he was being very patient with Naruto as he didn't want to mess things up again.

Looking at Naruto's face he was still clearly wracked with indecision, _god I'm gonna regret saying this_ Sasuke thought groaning inwardly, "Look dobe, we'll see both if you can't make your mind up, look Interview with the Vampire starts just after Bridget Jones's Diary finishes!" he said gently pointing at the timetable.

A huge grin appeared on Naruto's face "Really teme?" Naruto beamed almost hyperactive with giddiness.

Sasuke simply sighed, "Yes dobe let's go and watch the fat woman eat chocolate whilst writing in her diary before I change my mind!" Sasuke said looking slightly miffed at seeing the first film, _Crap_ Sasuke thought, _I wasn't meant to frown idiot!_

Naruto simply burst out laughing at the look on Sasuke's face before dragging him to the ticket counter.

"Two tickets for the fat woman writing in her diary and two more for The Interview With the vampire as well please" Sasuke practically groaned.

"Erm what?" the woman behind the counter asked looking utterly confused.

"He means Bridget Jones's Diary!" Naruto said smiling apologetically at the woman.

"Oh right" the woman said looking at Sasuke like he was a complete looney "That's a hundred ryo please!"

Naruto quickly went to take the money out of his wallet before he found his hand being slapped away by Sasuke's, "What did I tell you dobe, I said it was my treat!"

"B-but Sasuke, how have you even got any money?" Naruto asked looking puzzled.

"Orochimaru used to pay us for some of the jobs if they were done well" Sasuke said before going quiet and not wishing to talk on the subject any longer, clearly it was awkward for him "Plus, I still have a small fortune when this runs out"

"Oh" Naruto said smiling.

Sasuke paid for the tickets before the woman turned her attention to the pair of them, "Any chocolate, snacks, or drinks sir's?" She asked

"I'm alright thanks, what about you Naruto? You can order whatever you like!" Sasuke smiled.

Sasuke quickly regretted offering especially knowing the appetite Naruto had, as he ordered a family sized bucket of salted and caramelised popcorn, 4 scoops of ice cream, a large cola, a large bar of chocolate and a sharing sized bag of crisps.

As Naruto and Sasuke made their way to the screen on their ticket, they heard a certain blonde shout "Naruttooo" it was no one other than the brainless, blonde bimbo or so Sasuke had put it Ino, she was with Hinata and Tenten.

"Be nice" Naruto whispered giving Sasuke's hand a loving squeeze.

Sasuke still glared at Ino but not as ferociously as he had done at the hospital.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke" she looked very nervous when she that Sasuke looked rather annoyed that someone was interrupting a date with his precious dobe, however the three girls practically screamed with delight when they saw Sasuke and Naruto holding hands, "Are you guys on a date?" Ino beamed with joy.

"Well what does it look like?" Sasuke spat  
"Sorry about him" Naruto said trying to break the ice, "What film are you guys going to see?" he asked trying to be friendly.

"Oh we're having a girly night, we're seeing that new romance film, Bridget Jones's Diary" Ino said placing a hand over her heart and going gooey eyed.

_Oh this is fucking great first I have to watch the Damgh film, but now these three are watching it too! Especially that bimbo Ino! Why is that Hyuuga girl staring at my dobe! _Sasuke's blood was starting to boil now.

Catching the glare that looked like it could kill her on the spot Hinata's eyes quickly averted to the floor, Sasuke suddenly realised she had feelings for Naruto, or used too at least.

Noticing the tension gathering in the air and the look on poor Hinata's face he quickly spoke up "Guys the movie starts soon why don't we head inside?"

"Y-yes l-lets!" Hinata said uttering her first words of the night.

"Yes let's" Ino added slightly awkwardly, the three girls walked through one of the doors and when Naruto went to follow, Sasuke dragged him through the other.

"What's wrong with you teme?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Nothing, I just didn't like the way that Hyuuga girl was looking at you" Sasuke said before smiling realising he was practically burning holes with his eyes where the girls had been stood.

…

Four and a half hours later an ecstatic Naruto and tired looking Sasuke stepped out the cinema.

Bridget Jones's Diary had been about just what he thought, a fat woman who ate chocolate, moaned to her diary about being single before managing to pull a pompous, wimp of a British snobby man and her perverted manager who reminded him of Kakashi, the personality similarities were scarily close, Naruto on the other hand had found the film hilarious and felt sorry for the blonde bimbo, _typical this would be the type of film he loves_.

The second film had been much better in Sasuke's opinion, Interview with the vampire had actually been interesting in his opinion, well more interesting than the first film anyway, to add insult to injury the three bimbo's had awed and cooed every time Bridget had been with the soppier of the two men.

Naruto had also liked the second film but spent most of it remarking how much Sasuke and Itachi looked like the vampires, skin tone, eyes and all.

As they stepped out Naruto saw a sign advertising the second Bridget Jones film, Bridget Jones: The Edge of reason which was out in two weeks, Naruto practically squealed with delight, "Oh Sasuke can we see the sequel pleassseee?" he begged

"No!" Sasuke said firmly before smiling at him

"Sasuke please, I really wanna see it, it wasn't that bad was it?" Naruto asked giving him his puppy eyes

_Must resist, must resist_ Sasuke thought before saying, "Do you seriously want me to answer that dobe?" I'd rather stick pins in my eyes than watch the fat woman eat more chocolate and write more shit in her diary?" Sasuke replied rolling his eyes.

Naruto continued with the puppy eyes, it was no use he couldn't resist anymore _Damgh you and your puppy eyes_ Sasuke sighed, he knew he would never hear the end of it unless he agreed.

"Alright" he said finally caving in "But I won't be held accountable for my own death" he said scowling.

"Teme don't joke about that" Naruto said punching him in the arm, Naruto's eyes started to water "N-not after I nearly l-lost you!" Naruto started.

Sasuke inwardly cursed himself, _Great work idiot_, "Naruto look at me I'm not going anywhere, I'm sorry I said that" he said pulling Naruto into his arms,

"You better be teme!" Naruto said finally grinning at him.

Sasuke simply smiled at him, wiping his dobe's eyes, it made him so happy finally having what he wanted, Naruto, Naruto's love, and seeing Naruto smiling,_ You'll never know how much I love you dobe, how much you saved me_ Sasuke thought to himself before running his hands through, his soft, silky golden coloured locks.

Putting his arm around Naruto's waist he noticed how tired he was Sasuke was gonna take him to Ichiraku's for a late night dinner, however noticing how tired Naruto was and it was nearly 1 in the morning he simply scooped him up into his arms before Naruto fell asleep promptly afterwards.

Finally arriving at Naruto's apartment he gently shook him awake.

"Naruto love, we're home!

Naruto simply sleepily nodded before Sasuke routed in his pockets for the dobe's keys, upon finally finding them he opened the door to Naruto's door.

He sat Naruto down at the table before looking in his fridge for something, once he found the milk he put a small amount in a cup before putting it in the microwave.

When it pinged he brought the cup to Naruto, cursing himself for burning his hand slightly testing the milk, he placed in front of Naruto, "Huh what's this teme?" Naruto asked sleepily,

"It's hot milk, it'll help you sleep" Sasuke answered before kissing him on the forehead.

"Thank you" Naruto replied, "and thank you for an amazing night I had a great time!"

"You are more than welcome love, now sleep tight, lock up after me!"

"I will" Naruto said before seeing him to the door and kissing him on the lips.

"Night teme" Naruto whispered,

"Goodnight Naruto, come see me tomorrow morning at Kakashi's okay?"

"Okay" Naruto replied before giving him one final kiss and heading in, he was gonna miss the teme, even if it was only for one night.

Sasuke smiled before walking away, Sasuke felt truly happy for the first time in years, even though he was happy he was sad about saying goodbye to the dobe he loved so much.

On the way home Sasuke stopped at Ichiraku's placing a delivery of one of everything on the menu for Naruto's place knowing he would be hungry in the morning and too lazy to cook.

As Sasuke approached Kakashi's apartment he was shocked to see the wall and front door had been replaced, a good job had been done too!

Opening the front door he found a waiting Kakashi reading the latest copy of Icha, Icha paradise, he smirked at him before asking, "When we're you gonna tell me about the door hmm Sasuke?"

"I wasn't" Sasuke smirked, "Who fixed it and how did you find out?

"Well it would of have been kinda hard to spot the front wall of my apartment was missing and the complaints I got from the neighbours about yours and Sakura's little fight" Kakashi spoke sarcastically rolling his eyes "Oh and Yamato fixed it!"

"Yamato? Oh wait he's an earth and wood style user isn't he?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes he is, anyway how was your little date with _Naruto?_" Kakashi purred.

"Are You Mocking me?" Sasuke asked ever so slightly glaring at him

"Who Moi?" Kakashi asked feigning innocence "Never, your sensei would never do such a thing? Kakashi smirked

"Yeah whatever" Sasuke said rolling his eyes laughing slightly

"Anyway Sasuke get to bed, it's half one in the morning, you need a decent night's sleep!"

"Yes father!" Sasuke said sarcastically smirking at him.

As Sasuke made his way upstairs before turning around and deciding to get his own back "What's the matter honey? He asked in a sickeningly sweet voice before looking directly at Kakashi, "Aren't you coming to bed?" Sasuke winked

Kakashi's only response was the flushing of his cheeks turning tomato red,

Sasuke simply burst out into a fit of laughter before heading to bed,

As he lay in his bed he thought to himself, _So it's true eh? Naruto Uzumaki really does love me, and from the look of things I love him too, looks like I am sticking around in Konoha for good then_ he smiled to himself before turning over and falling fast asleep

**Hey guys it's muge here and that's chapter 4 done and dusted, I hope you liked it, let me know what you think and please review as they're what inspires me, oh almost forgot big shout out to Princessanime08 thank you for your continued support throughout the story it means a lot ****, I know there was no lime but it didn't seem right, I didn't wanna spoil the chapter ****, but I promise soon we will have a lime or lemon, anyway by for now guys love you all as always**

**Mugen**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovelies, I know it's been well over a week since I last update I'm sorry I know I've been a terrible author, but tbh I've mainly been catching up on my reading as I haven't read any fanfiction for a while, I have to say I'm a big fan of Genma Yaoi at the minute but anything more than a few words long is quite hard to find tbh :/ boo :'(, anyways this chapter will for the most part be set around Naruto's 18****th**** birthday, **

**I promise to update more often guys, feel free to flame, hate and most importantly review, btw I'm also looking for someone to beta and proof read the chapters, preferably an experienced writer so if you think you can help please PM me or leave a review and we'll work something out okay's :D.**

**Also a big thank you to everyone as this story is now in double figures for favourites and follows, I am so chuffed, this is by far my most successful story upto no so a big thank you for all the continued support, you guys are the reason I carry on writing this, love you all **** Muge**

**Chapter 5: I'll stand by you**

**The song for this chapter is Unconditionally by Katy Perry, I mean honestly the song was made for Sasunaru, it sums up perfectly how Naruto feels about Sasuke.**

When Naruto had finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep he found it quickly disturbed, checking the time he noted it was almost two o clock in the morning, _Who'd wanna see me at this time? I swear if it's Sasuke I'm gonna kill him! _Naruto thought.

As he opened the front door he found that it was Sasuke, well in a way anyway and the scowl on his face quickly disappeared when he noticed it was a delivery guy from his favourite restaurant with bags and bags of food.

"Delivery for Naruto Uzumaki?" the delivery boy asked.

"Yeah that's me but I didn't order anything!" Naruto smiled scratching his head

"No a certain Mr Uchiha ordered us to ensure one of everything was ordered and delivered straight to your house as you probably wouldn't want to cook in the morning!"

_Sasuke ordered this? For me? That's so sweet of him! _Although it was only a simple gesture Naruto was touched, it certainly wouldn't have been cheap to order one of everything from the menu and all for him, "Oh!" Naruto finally spoke, "But why would he order all this for me?"

"Beats me sir, I'm just paid to deliver whatever people order, anyway enjoy!" the boy smiled but as he turned a thought occurred to Naruto,

"Hey how would you like to earn a little bit of extra cash tonight?" Naruto asked,

Having caught his attention the boy simply turned his head.

"I'll give you the delivery charge for one of my normal orders if you take a note to the Uchiha?"

"But sir I don't know where he lives!"

"Don't worry I'll write his address down for you, I know where he lives"

Naruto quickly wrote down a note of thanks to the Uchiha,

_Glad you didn't forget my birthday teme but I wasn't expecting my present so soon, thanks Sasuke it meant a lot to me, P.S. meet me at my place tomorrow as it is my birthday, love from your favourite dobe_

Handing the note to the boy, Naruto quickly wished him a goodnight before locking his door and placing the food on his table before helping himself to a bowl of ramen before heading back to sleep.

_Who knew the bastard could be so kind and thoughtful? I'll have to make it upto him tomorrow somehow,_ at the very thought a mischievous grin found its way onto his face with endless naughty possibilities running through his mind about how he could make it upto Sasuke.

Feeling the need to tame the rather large and prominent bulge in his boxers, Naruto slowly lowered one of his hands under the band of his boxers.

His fingers headed south snaking through his silky, blonde pubic hair before reaching his penis, already dripping with precum.

Wrapping three fingers around the head he slowly started to massage the tip before allowing the rest of his hand to wrap around the rest and gradually turn into full blown strokes.

He closed his eyes allowing flashes of the raven haired beauty flash through his mind, his soft luscious locks, his beautiful pale, smooth skin, his gorgeous obsidian eyes full of lust and longing for the blonde.

Subconsciously allowing his hand to increase the speed of the strokes along his penis, each time gripping it a little tighter, one final image of Sasuke entering him flashed through his mind before he shot his seed all over his stomach.

Feeling satisfied Naruto headed off to the bathroom to clean up the sticky mess on his stomach before heading back to bed and finally drifting off into a beautiful, peaceful sleep.

…

Sasuke awoke bright and early the next morning around half seven to allow himself plenty of time to ensure he looked presentable when the blonde arrived.

Making his way downstairs he noticed a small slip of paper had been pushed through the letterbox.

Picking it up Sasuke looked at it with a deep confusion, who would send him a note, if it was a note of hatred it was pointless and rather weak way of expressing it seeing as though most people just came out with the fact.

_Hmm who are you from? _Sasuke thought as he started to unfold it, _Probably Sakura declaring how much she loves or hates me!_ Sasuke sighed at the mere thought of it being her and was tempted to screw it up instead of reading it.

However he finally gave in and was surprised it was from no one other than the dobe himself.

Although the note was sweet Sasuke almost punched himself in annoyance after reading the first line

_Thanks for remembering teme_

It suddenly dawned on him that today was Naruto's birthday, _Gods how could I forget something as important as the fact today is his birthday! _Sasuke found the all too familiar recently scowl on his face.

Silently cursing himself for not remembering Sasuke rushed into the shower and got dressed as quickly as possible before rushing off to the centre of Konoha to try and find Naruto a present.

_8:15, hmm the shops should be open now, especially seeing as it's the festival today_, after checking his watch Sasuke quickly had a look round the shop for anything that caught his eye.

Eventually running out of idea's Sasuke stopped by a well-known jeweller's and looked in the shop window at some of the product's available.

Nothing was really catching his eye and worrying he was running out of time he was about to leave when out of the corner of his eye something caught his attention.

It was a yin and yang pendant hung on a delicate golden chain, the pendant was a good size and clearly of good workmanship

_Yin and Yang, two opposite's but yet are united as two parts of the same person, two different sides and opposite's that fitted so well together and were not complete without the other _Sasuke liked the meaning behind them and thought they represented himself and Naruto quite well.

It would have been perfect if Sasuke could alter a few things about the design such as the colour being the main one.

_Hmm I wonder if they do custom designs. Well it can't hurt to ask can it?_ Without another thought Sasuke quickly headed into the shop, the assistant looked quite shocked to see him in the shop and rather frightened.

"H-How can I be of help today sir?" she asked

"This necklace in the window, do you think you could make another one but with a few alterations?"

"O-Of course sir!, what alterations did you have in mind?"

"The colours of the Yin and Yang could you make them an orange and navy colour, with the dots being blue on the orange half and vice versa?" Sasuke asked.

"O-Of course sir but the original is made out of Pearl and Jet, to make it out of precious stones that colour will not be cheap sir!" the woman said.

"Money isn't an issue, what gemstones would be used?"

"Well the only one's available in the colours you requested are topaz and sapphires"

"Excellent, how long will it take to make?"

The woman scratched her chin before giving an answer, "About 3 day's sir, normally I could do it in a day or two but I'll be extremely busy today sir"

"Is there any chance you could have it ready just before the start of the festival tonight?" Sasuke questioned.

"Sir I would have to not accept any custom designs on one of the days where I make most the money from them!"

"I can more than make it worth your while, whatever the cost of the necklace I'll give you double if you have it ready in time, please it's for a birthday!"

The woman looked torn about what to do, however she finally caved in and agreed to make the necklace and remarking "This person must be pretty special to have his birthday on the day of the festival of the defeat of Kyuubi?"

"Yes he is" Sasuke said, a small smile forming on his lips, truly Naruto was a special person to the village and everyone who came across him.

However he was also special to Sasuke for an entirely different reason, for just being himself and the first and only person Sasuke had fallen in love with him.

Just thinking about the dobe made his heart swell with happiness, he loved the dobe so much, even if he was bloody stubborn and determined, mind you if he wasn't Sasuke doubted he would even be alive let alone choosing a present for his birthday in Konoha of all places.

Placing a thousand ryo on the desk Sasuke turned to the door, "Take this as a deposit for the necklace, I'll pick it up about seven and can you ensure it's in a nice box, velvet or polished wood maybe?"

"Of course sir!" the woman beamed before heading off into the back of the shop to begin working on the necklace.

_Okay so that's his present sorted but I can't turn up empty handed, I'll swing by Ino's flower shop and pick him up some flowers._

Despising the thought of having to deal with the bimbo so early in the morning, Sasuke reminded himself it was Naruto's birthday and that Ino did happen to be the best florist in Konoha.

Arriving outside the shop he took a deep breath before entering the shop and found himself greeted by the ridiculously sweet smile Ino shot him.

"Hello Sasuke, what can I do for you today?" she asked politely if a little nervously.

"I erm wanted to get Naruto some flowers for his birthday, I was wondering if you knew what his favourites were or could suggest something suitable?"

"Aww that's so sweet Sasuke!" Ino grinned at him, however seeing the death glares she was getting it was quickly wiped from her face

"So flowers for Naruto, hmm let me see?" Ino quickly started looking through a selection of flowers.

"What about those Orange Rose's?" Sasuke suggested.

"No, no, no, no you can't give him flowers just because you like the colours Sasuke! Flowers have so many different meanings so it's important you get it right, speaking of which what do you want the flowers to say?"

"I wasn't aware flowers could talk!" Sasuke remarked sarcastically.

"No I mean what Naruto means to you, the flowers should reflect what he means to you!"

Sasuke thought for a moment and after reaching his conclusion he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to tell Ino, the village's biggest gossiper how he truly felt about Naruto.

"If you say a word about what he means to me I'll…"

"Sasuke don't worry! I might be a gossip but this is a business after all, customer confidentiality is assured I promise you!"

"Hn" was the only reply she got

"So Sasuke what does he mean to you, I can't choose the right flowers unless you tell me!"

Sighing Sasuke decided to tell her but knew he would still immediately regret it.

"Naruto is.." he began a little nervous about continuing "Naruto is the reason I came back to Konoha, he's the reason why I'm still here and he enables me to see clearly how I feel towards him unlike anyone else, on top of that I love him, I would die for him and he's the reason I'm still alive" Sasuke finally finished.

Ino had to stop herself from crying tears of happiness at how sweet what she had just heard sounded, "Okay, well I think firstly some red roses are a must, they can represent many things including, love, lust, passion and desire. Hmm what else, ahh perfect!" Ino quickly made her way across the room and came back with a small handful of sunflowers, "Now these are ideal for a newly started relationship, they won't grow without love, patience and a lot of tlc and light, just like a relationship, Okay next white Rose's, now these represent purity, light, a fresh start, a new beginning in a way and they represent innocence" Ino finished before dotting a few white rose's in-between the flowers "And finally, some Poppies!" Ino said grabbing half a dozen and placing them with the others.

"Wait aren't poppies usually placed at people's graves, a form of remembrance?" Sasuke questioned.

"Remembrance presents itself in more than one way and can mean many things, not just remembering someone who has recently passed away, remembrance in your case can mean remembering the memories you have with Naruto, and the love you have for each other, to remember to remind each other how much you mean to the other even if you've had a blazing row!"

"Oh I see!" Sasuke was happy with the answer and decided not to push the matter any further.

"Hmm something's missing?" Ino pondered, "That's it!" she exclaimed as it finally hit her, she headed into the storeroom where the most precious and rarest flowers were kept, when she came out she was holding a handful of beautiful little, sky blue coloured flowers, however Sasuke noticed they were missing stems.

"Now these are called Blue Hibiscus's, be careful with these as they're rare and very delicate, The colour blue represents the ocean, always crystal clear and you can see whatever's taking place underneath, also whilst the ocean can be steady and calm most of the time it can also be stormy, fierce and testing for even the most experienced of sailors just like a relationship can be at times, the yellow in the middle represents the bright light of the sun rising over the ocean and bringing warmth and happiness, just like a certain person can be a bright light in somebody's life saving them from the darkness and bringing love and warmth."

"They're beautiful Ino, the whole arrangement is Beautiful!" Sasuke smiled, truly the flowers ino had picked were beautiful and the messages summed up Sasuke and Naruto's relationship perfectly, Sasuke was impressed how ino had been able to do this from only a few words, his tone of voice and emotions when he spoke about Naruto, he could see why she was the best florist in the village.

"How much do I owe you for the arrangement Ino?"

"Nothing" Ino smiled "They're free for a man who loves his boyfriend so much and has no shame speaking openly of how much he loves him!"

Sasuke did something he thought he never would do, for the first time he found himself smiling at Ino, a genuine smile was on his face if albeit a small one, it was still a smile. "Thank you Ino, I truly appreciate your help and the free flowers, and I'm sorry for how I spoke to you at the hospital and the cinema!"

Ino stood truly in shock, Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha had apologised to someone other than Karin or Naruto and it was her of all people. "It's nothing and thank you Sasuke, by the way before you go the birthday cards are just over there!" Ino said her hand gesturing to a small rack of display cards tucked in a small corner in the left side of the shop, "Take whichever you like, it's on the house as well, oh one more thing, don't forget Naruto's cake!"

Sasuke hadn't even thought whether to get Naruto a cake or not or if he would have one, more so he hadn't thought about what he would do with Naruto when he arrived at the apartment.

"Thank you again Ino!" Sasuke said as he picked out a card of his liking and headed off to the local bakery to try and pick up a Birthday Cake for Naruto.

Sasuke famously hated sweet things with a passion, the taste was revolting in his mouth, however Naruto on the other hand was the complete opposite and loved sweets, chocolate, cake anything sugary you could name, the only thing he loved more was Ramen.

Arriving at the bakery Sasuke was nearly heaving at the display of readymade cake's in the window, the smell of fresh baking however was quite pleasant on the other hand, it him the moment he stepped in and was warm and inviting.

A young girl who looked to be no older than Ino looked to be happily piping chocolate frosting over what looked to be soon chocolate éclair's.

Finally noticing she had a customer she quickly made her way over to the counter, putting down the freshly made éclair's in the window ready for sale.

"Good Morning sir, welcome to cherry blossoms bakery, how can I help you?" The girl had shoulder chest length chestnut coloured hair and her eyes were beautifully blue, like the ocean, however they weren't as bright as Naruto's, Naruto's eyes had been one of the things Sasuke found the most physically attractive about Naruto along with the whisker marks on his cheeks, Sasuke often had to stop himself gently rubbing the marks on his cheek.

Finally deciding to speak Sasuke said "Hello, I'm looking for a birthday cake for my boyfriend, preferably as sweet as possible with lots of icing".

"Hmm well we have a bunch of readymade cakes for birthdays and other occasions as such, unfortunately I don't have enough time to make a custom one today because of the festival!" The girl said apologetically.

Sasuke's obsidian eye's quickly scanned the selection of Cake's on offer, when one finally caught his attention _That cake is perfect! This is the cake for Naruto!_

The cake in question had clearly been made because of the festival, the cake had bright orange icing on with Kyuubi on the front in black frosted icing.

"That's okay, one of the readymade cake's you have is perfect anyway!" Sasuke said as he quickly pointed to the cake.

"Oh I made that one myself!" The girl said proudly smiling.

However a shocked an angry voice of a man came from the back who looked to be her father "Kokoro, what have I told you about making cake's with unsuitable design's on, especially one of the Kyuubi when today is the festival marking the celebration of his defeat!" The man said scolding his daughter before shooting Sasuke an apologetic look "A thousand apologies sir, perhaps we could find you a more suitable cake?"

"Actually this cake is perfect, just what I was looking for to be honest! My boyfriend will love this cake I couldn't have designed one better myself"

"Well if you are sure sir, Kokoro wrap the cake up in a box and grab some ribbon!, wait what colour ribbon would you like sir?"

"Do you have Navy Blue coloured ribbon?"

"But of course sir, Kokoro you heard the man!"

"Yes father!" The girl said respectfully bowing her head and setting to work, a few seconds later the cake was ready all boxed and wrapped.

Sasuke paid the man giving his thanks before heading off as quickly as possible to Naruto's apartment to spend the day with his precious dobe.

Upon arriving Sasuke took a deep breath before going to knock on his door, however he had to put the cake down ever so gently as his hands were full.

After knocking sharply 3 times Sasuke picked up the cake expecting Naruto to answer the door, however after 5 minutes no answer came. Sasuke knocked on 3 more times, slightly louder this time.

When Sasuke received no answer he banged on the door yelling "Oi dobe, get your lazy arse out of bed it's your birthday!"

…

Hearing a loud knocking coming from his front door Naruto was awoken from his deep sleep to a Sasuke yelling for him to get up as it was his birthday.

Naruto didn't want to get up as what was supposed to be a happy day was also a sad day, his birthday was also the day both of his parents had died giving their life's to protect him. Just thinking about them brought tears to his eyes.

However he decided it was wise not to piss his boyfriend off seeing as he had clearly read the Naruto had sent him and made the effort to come and see him.

Throwing on his bright orange dressing gown, Naruto slowly dragged himself to the front door before opening it to a smiling Sasuke who was stood holding flowers, a card and a white cardboard box with a blue ribbon wrapped around it which Naruto guessed could only contain a cake.

"Happy Birthday dobe!" Sasuke smirked before he leaned forward and gently kissed Naruto on his lips, which were as soft as rose petals, Sasuke craved the taste and the rush he got from kissing them.

"Sasuke you got my note!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Well obviously dobe, hence why I'm here!" Sasuke grinned.

"These are for you!" Sasuke said placing the flowers into his hands and setting the cake on the table.

"Sasuke they're beautiful!" Naruto beamed happily before taking a moment to smell the flowers, they smelled of warmth, sweetness and honey. Truly the arrangement was beautiful, Sasuke had done well to choose these flowers, "You have good taste in flower's Sasuke, and they're all so pretty, especially these little blue one's!" Naruto said gesturing towards them.

"I have to admit I had a little help from Ino seeing as though flowers aren't really a man's let alone Uchiha's speciality! But I'm glad you like them."

"Do they mean anything, they have to know knowing Ino!" Naruto laughed to himself, but in truth he did know what every single one meant as Ino had taught him one time when he had volunteered one summer at the shop, that had been interesting to say the least!.

However Naruto wanted to test Sasuke and see if he really meant the message the flowers were saying.

"They mean overall, Love, trust, clarity, remembrance, passion and blossoming! Overall they represent how I feel about you Naruto, I love you! I would die for you Naruto, and you're the reason I live! If you hadn't have ever not given up on me, I wouldn't be here now, I wouldn't be alive, you're the only person I have ever fallen in love with and the only person I live for!" A flush of light pink had graced Sasuke's cheek, especially as he said the last bit.

However the words had melted Naruto's heart, to hear Sasuke say how much he loved him and he was the reason he lived had touched and ever so slightly frightened Naruto but touched more so.

Naruto noticed the Uchiha had allowed his tears to fall freely, wrapping his arms around him Sasuke gently nuzzled into his arms.

"Hey Sasuke don't cry" Naruto said reassuringly rubbing his back.

"I-I'm sorry" Sasuke choked "It's just you mean the world to me and I love you so, so much, today should be a day of happiness not sadness for you, I knew you were sad when you first opened the door" Sasuke said gently drying his eyes

"Sasuke shh, come on why don't we have some cake you bought me?" Naruto asked softly

"How did you know I bought you a cake?"

"The box is kind of a giveaway Sasuke!" Naruto grinned at his teme, his moody but kind and caring teme, "I love you bastard!" Naruto smiled at him,

"I love you too dobe" Sasuke said before he leaned forward kissing Naruto, Naruto opened his mouth without prompting and let Sasuke's tongue roam his mouth, he tasted of Miso Ramen.

However the Uchiha found his dobe respond by firmly grabbing his bum, "Let's go to the bedroom!" Naruto gently purred his eyes filled with lust and desire

"Okay!" was all Sasuke could say before he found himself being dragged back to the bedroom.

**Okay guys that's chapter 5 done and I know there was a lime at the start of this chapter but I should warn you now there will be a full blown lemon next chapter ;), so for those who don't like skip the beginning, anyway please review and let me know what you think, especially of the Lime, I think it was okayish but let me know,**

**Love you all as always Muge**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sweetie Darlings Hello it's Muge Here, I'm sorry about the update I know it's been a while again, I'm sorry I am a terrible author I know :'(, I hope you can all forgive me, anyways I've been catching up on my reading recently and I'm reading a particularly good Sasunaru fanfic and it made me wonder, do I make Sasuke a little soft sometimes :/, let me know? I think he is a little soft but the whole reason that I write him the way I do is because I think this is what he would be like minus the cursed seal, especially around Naruto, anyway this is gonna be a pretty special chapter in terms of Naruto and Sasuke's relationship, I mean they like each other but the full extent of Sasuke's feelings are going to be revealed to both his and Naruto's surprise, anyway here's chapter 6, enjoy **

**Chapter 6 Nothing in this world:**

**The song for this chapter is the same as the title, it's a great song by Paris Hilton and literally it means it's me and you and tonight nothing in this world can stop us.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any associated material, although I do wish I owned Sasuke as he would just be full on gay in the anime and manga anyway onwards :'(.**

"Kakashi, Kakashi! Come on hurry up its Naruto's birthday and I wanna spend as much time with him as possible before the Uchiha hogs him all to himself!" Iruka shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Kakashi had been in the bathroom the best part of an hour now and Iruka was starting to get pissed to say the least. "Kakashi, did you hear me?" Iruka got no reply, "Kakashi Hatake if you don't get your lazy arse down in here in the next 5 minutes, they'll be no sex for a month!" Iruka exclaimed, growing more and more impatient by the minute.

Hearing the last comment, Kakashi ran a comb through his hair before rushing downstairs in record time for the copy ninja, Sex was his weakness and Iruka knew it, there was no way he could go a whole month without it even with Icha, Icha Paradise.

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"Did you remember his present?" Iruka asked,

Kakashi's face suddenly went a ghostly shade of white, Iruka didn't like the silence that suddenly followed. "Well I erm, i-i.."

Iruka's face was flushed with anger before his faced went redder than a strawberry with anger, he couldn't believe the idiot sometimes.

Trying his best to keep his calm he said "You forgot didn't you!" he failed miserably and his voice took an icy cold tone, the look he sent Kakashi could rival Sasuke's glare.

"No of course I didn't, I'm just kidding Ruka!" Kakashi said producing the neatly wrapped birthday present he had hidden downstairs earlier.

Iruka's vein in his forehead was pulsing with rage and looked like it was ready to burst, _Stay calm Iruka, stay calm, at least he got him a present that's all that matters!_

Trying to force a smile on his face he was almost too afraid to ask what he had gotten Naruto but he had to know, "And what have you gotten him Kakashi?!" Iruka asked, his voice a mix of nerves and anger.

"I'm not saying Ruka, you'll just have to wait and see as it's wrapped up now!"

A look of defeat was on Iruka's face, it was unlikely Kakashi would tell him, he loved playing games with Iruka at times, and this was no doubt a golden opportunity for the copy nin.

Accepting defeat Iruka went to pick up his present's for Naruto and the cake he had finished baking earlier that morning, Iruka was quite a good baker and it was one of his hobbies, he just didn't tell Kakashi he was baking all the time otherwise he'd insist on taking all of his baking to share out with the other Jounin's.

"Come on Kashi, let's go to Naruto's and I hope for your sake you chose a suitable present for Naruto, otherwise there will be trouble!" Iruka smiled, however behind that smile there was a warning, a warning not to piss Iruka off on one of the most important events in Naruto's life.

"Don't worry baby, I'm sure Naruto will love it and find it very useful" Kakashi smiled back, _especially now he's in a relationship_ Kakashi thought allowing a perverted smile to appear on his lips when Iruka wasn't looking.

…

As Naruto lead Sasuke to the bedroom, he quickly found any sense of normality and patience being overtaken by lust, longing and desire, he had wanted Sasuke for so long and he was finally going to get what he longed for.

Allowing Naruto to take the lead, Sasuke found two hands deftly doing away with his jumper before Naruto's lips collided with his, eager with lust and greed, clearly he wanted him.

As Naruto's tongue allowed himself free roam of Sasuke's mouth, Sasuke found himself being lowered onto the bed and Naruto on top of him before his lips quickly moved from his mouth to his neck to trace it gently leaving butterfly kisses along it.

As Naruto's mouth reached his throat, he gently bit down on his Adam's apple earning him a groan of pleasure from the raven, Naruto liked making his teme moan.

"You like that bastard?" Naruto grinned locking his aquamarine eyes with Sasuke's Onyx coloured ones, his voice laced with lust.

"What do you think dobe?" Sasuke smirked, his voice taking on a teasing tone

Sasuke didn't get an answer as he found Naruto's warm fingers reaching under his boxers before gently proceeding to stroke his pelvis.

As Naruto's hand gently stroked the pubic hair on his balls, Sasuke decided that he had let Naruto have control for long enough, "I don't think so dobe!" Sasuke smirked before gently placing a foot on his stomach and flipping him over.

"Now I get to please you!" Sasuke smiled, his voice deep and filled with lust, his voice sent shivers of pleasure along Naruto's spine as Sasuke moved to straddle Naruto's legs effectively pinning them.

Sasuke allowed his hands to gently trace Naruto's penis through the fabric of his pants, applying a small amount of pressure every time his thumb ran along the head of his cock.

Loving the feeling of Sasuke massaging his cock Naruto moved to undo his zipper only to find his hand slapped away and Sasuke grinning at him like a cat that had gotten his Naruto flavoured cream.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Sasuke teased wagging a finger in front of Naruto, "I'm the one giving you pleasure and I'll decide when and how much you get!" Sasuke smirked before placing his thumb under the band of Naruto's boxers and slowly tracing circles around the tip of Naruto's cock.

"Aaah Sasuke, stop teasing!" Naruto moaned in pleasure through gritted teeth

"Hmm Sasuke pondered?" Mockingly placing a finger on his chin before continuing, "You want more my Naru-chan?" Sasuke purred, Naruto meekly nodded his head as a reply, "Okay then!" Sasuke said before smirking at him with his eyes full of lust, "Beg!" Sasuke ordered.

Naruto's ears took a moment to register what Sasuke had just said, he wanted him to beg, Naruto the future Hokage beg, especially on his birthday, Naruto wasn't sure if his pride would allow it.

"Screw you baka, it's my birthday I shouldn't have to beg for one of my presents!" Naruto grinned before sticking his tongue out at him.

"But Naruto, don't you want all of your presents!" Sasuke smirked, his voice laced with lust and teasing.

"Of course Bastard" Naruto smiled.

"Then be a good boy and be patient!" Sasuke said before finally allowing Naruto a small amount of pleasure.

Sasuke quickly undid Naruto's zipper and pulled his boxers and pants off in one tug before undoing his dressing gown.

Seeing how aroused Naruto was, Sasuke couldn't resist teasing Naruto some more, "Is that for me?" Sasuke teased taking Naruto's cock in his hand and gently stroking it.

Naruto simply nodded his face filled with pleasure and too busy to reply.

"He looks a little dry doesn't he?" Sasuke smirked whilst looking directly at the head of Naruto's cock, "I think I should dampen him a little bit don't you _Naruuttoo" _Sasuke purred.

Seeing the lust in Naruto's eyes, Sasuke didn't say another word before allowing his mouth to envelop Naruto's cock whilst gently tracing the tip of his head with his tongue in a teasing manner applying pressure on the slit.

"Aaah, Sasuke, don't tease please!" Naruto moaned before using his hand to gently lower Sasuke's head so he could swallow him whole.

As Sasuke felt his head being lowered he quickly ran his tongue up and down the shaft of his cock letting his tongue flitter for a few seconds near his testicles.

Sasuke then proceeded to deep throat Naruto and was surprised at his own gag reflex when he was able to swallow him whole, every time his mouth reached the top or bottom of his cock he spent a little extra time either licking the tip of his cock or start of his ballsack for extra pleasure.

Naruto threw his head back in pleasure, to say Sasuke was giving him the best blowjob of his life was an understatement, he had only ever had one from Sai before after he had practically begged Naruto, however it hadn't felt right and Naruto had stopped it rather quickly, Sai's tongue had been rough and hasty, whereas Sasuke's had been soft and smooth and he knew exactly the right place's to pay extra attention too.

Feeling himself getting nearer his body moved of his own accord and he felt his hips bucking into Sasuke's mouth, he was very close to climaxing.

Sensing he was near Sasuke quickly removed his mouth earning a grunt of displeasure from the dobe.

"What did you stop for? I was enjoying that!" Naruto moaned.

"Well we can't have you finishing so soon when we've only just started, can we dobe? And why were you enjoying my blowjob?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah it was amazing Sasuke!" Naruto smiled.

"Well if you think that was good wait until what comes next!"

"Let me guess, I fuck you senseless, Naruto teased!" his hands moving along Sasuke's behind suggestively.

Sasuke all of a sudden went very quiet and an uneasy look was present on his features _He wants to fuck me, Oh god how can I tell him!_ Sasuke thought, nervousness clearly playing on his mind.

Naruto looked at Sasuke worriedly, it wasn't like him to go so quiet all of a sudden, "Sasuke what's the matter?" Naruto asked, concern and worry coming into his voice.

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to look at Naruto he was so nervous, _Honestly what's wrong with me today, first I cry and now I'm nervous, why's it always him that makes me nervous? _Sasuke thought to himself before finally plucking up the courage to answer his dobe, he was going to have to tell him sooner or later.

"Naruto…" Sasuke began before hesitating for a moment and finally forcing himself to give Naruto the answer. "Naruto, I.., I.., I'm a virgin" Sasuke said before his cheeks flourished a bright pink from embarrassment, it was clearly in his voice too.

Naruto simply looked at his teme and smiled "Aww Sasuke, you don't have to be embarrassed teme, its fine we don't have too if you don't want too?" Naruto said before pulling him into a reassuring hug.

Sasuke nuzzled into his shoulder thinking about whether he was ready for something like that, although he may have seemed experienced he had never done anything se wise with anyone before, sure he had been given offers from Sugiestu and Karin, but it hadn't been what he truly desired, plus his father had always taught him never to have sex before marriage, it was a value the Uchiha's had always tried to uphold.

Sasuke finally answered after carefully thinking things through, "Naruto" he began, his voice was filled with regret and disappointment "Naruto I'm sorry but can we wait? I'm sorry it's just sex is a big thing for me and i was always taught never to have sex before marriage!" Sasuke looked sad and couldn't look at Naruto, he felt bad for letting him down.

"Sasuke of course we can wait, I love you and I knew everything about this relationship is new to you, we'll take things at your pace okay!" Naruto said giving him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

Despite Naruto saying it was okay, Sasuke still felt pretty shitty for denying him sex on his birthday, the feeling quickly changed to anger at for letting his nerves and stupid beliefs get in the way, he silently raged and bunched his fists.

Noticing what he was doing Naruto cupped one of his hands under Sasuke's chin and brought his face level with his, however Sasuke still kept his eyes lowered.

"Sasuke?" no response came, "Sasuke look at me!" Sasuke finally looked him in the eyes, "Look Sasuke I said it's okay, no stop beating yourself up over it and smile, you wouldn't wanna upset your precious dobe on his Birthday would you?" Naruto whined giving Sasuke the puppy dog eyes.

Sasuke couldn't help but melt and smile at the puppy dog eyes, finally snapping out of his mood before gently kissing Naruto on his lips.

As their lips parted Sasuke's hand moved to Naruto's still slightly aroused cock before looking him square in the eyes and smiling, "Thank you Naruto for understanding, now let me reward you for your patience and understanding!" Sasuke said as his mouth quickly curved into a devilish smirk.

Sasuke spat a little gently on the tip of Naruto's cock so it acted as a lube to make it better, before snaking his hand around Naruto's member and tightening.

Sasuke looked him dead on in the eyes before slowly starting to play with Naruto, seeing the look of pleasure on his face he quickly started to increase the speed of his stroked and pressure ever so slightly with his thumb and forefinger, especially as it traced the tip each time.

Naruto arched his back as his eyes became half lidded with lust and pleasure, the way Sasuke used his finger with such preciseness and expertise was like a puppet master controlling the strings on his puppets, Naruto wouldn't last much longer at this rate.

…

As Kakashi and Iruka arrived at Naruto's apartment, Iruka knocked on his door briskly three times, however no reply came.

After waiting five minutes still nothing came, Iruka grew confused, it wasn't like Naruto not to answer his door immediately.

"Do you think he's up yet?" Iruka asked before checking his watch, it read 9:30.

"Well it's half nine, he's normally up at this time especially on a Saturday!" Kakashi said sounding just as confused as Iruka.

Iruka knocked 3 times again but still no reply came, "Naruto, Naruto it's me Iruka I'm here with Kakashi, are you in?" he asked.

As Naruto moaned in pleasure at Sasuke wanking him off he heard a muffled voice coming from the front door that sounded like Iruka's. "Sa-Sasuke, I think there's someone at the door!" Naruto managed in-between moans of pleasure.

"Just ignore it love, they can wait, right now nothing in this world is stopping me finishing you off!" Sasuke smirked.

Unable to hold his climax in much longer Naruto moaned in pleasure, "Ahh, aaaah Sasuke!" as his seed shot all over his stomach and spilled onto Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke looked at his cum covered fingers before gently and slowly sucking on them, as Naruto regained his breath.

_A minute beforehand_

"_Kashi I'm worried it's not like Naruto to be out on his birthday, he knows that I always come and see him on his birthday!" a frown was on the chunnin's face and his voice was laced with concern._

_Seeing the worried look on his boyfriend's face Kakashi reassuringly caressed his cheek, "Ruka, he's probably just sleeping especially as it's his birthday, it's also a sad day for him don't forge.."_

_Kakashi was cut off by a sharp intake of breath from Iruka as a Naruto moaning could clearly be heard._

"_Naruto, hold on I'm coming!" Fearing the worst he quickly drew a kunai from his waist and kicked open the front door with a strength Kakashi didn't know he possessed._

The present:

Quickly scanning the apartment he figured the noise had come from Naruto's bedroom as he was nowhere else to be seen.

Sensing what had been going on, Kakashi attempted to stop Iruka from bursting in, "Ruka wait!" Kakashi called out, however it was to no avail as it was already too late.

As Iruka burst into the bedroom he found himself suffering from the largest nosebleed in the whole of his life, as he found a naked Naruto covered in cum whilst being straddled by a certain Uchiha.

Upon realising he had entered Naruto threw Sasuke off him onto the floor before darting into the conjoining bathroom and locking the door, leaving an extremely pissed Sasuke to send a glare with such intensity he didn't know he possessed directly at the teacher.

Iruka could barely bring himself to utter anything other than "YOU BASTARD!" Iruka screamed before lunging at Sasuke and pinning him to the floor, his hands strangling the life out of Sasuke.

For a school teacher Sasuke was surprised to say the least at how much strength he had, he barely had enough strength to move his arms onto Iruka's hands and off his neck, however it seemed god favoured him as thankfully Kakashi had intervened and lifted the furious Chunnin off him.

"HOW could you!" Iruka screamed, "How could you corrupt him or even think of doing such a thing when he's only a child, GET OFF ME KASHI!" Iruka raged trying to free himself so he could rip the Uchiha's head off, in Iruka's eye's Naruto was only his son and not father, no father wanted to see their child naked, covered in cum and being straddled by a man.

Sasuke was furious, if it wasn't for his Chakra restraints he would have killed Iruka on the spot with his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingnan.

_How dare he ruin a precious moment with my Naru-chan, I mean him of all people, that sissy, pathetic school teacher! _"A child?" Sasuke raged, "Who do you think you are to barge in here and tackle me to the floor accusing me of corrupting him?" Sasuke could feel his temper violently rising, his fists were bunched and it was with great restraint he didn't flatten the teacher where he stood, it was only the fact Naruto would never forgive him and probably finish him if he dared lay a finger on Iruka that was stopping him from killing him where he stood with is bare hands.

"Do you think I want to come in and see my son covered in, in your foul seed after you've had your way with him against his will?"

"You aren't his father!" Sasuke snapped, his blood was truly boiling

"I'm as good as, I practically raised the boy!" Iruka screamed, "The Hokage will here of how you practically raped Naruto!" Iruka spat.

Sasuke could control his temper no more, thankfully however it was at this moment Naruto burst through the bathroom door with a face like thunder, "He didn't have his way with me or try to rape me!" Naruto screamed, "And it was my cum on my stomach, you had no right to burst in on such a private moment Iruka!"

A tear slipped from Iruka's eyes. He hadn't expected Naruto to defend Sasuke like that and it had hurt to hear Naruto so furious with him, he loved the boy with his all his heart and the last thing he wished to do was upset him.

"N-Naruto i-I, i-i.." Iruka couldn't finish his sentence, his voice had been so shaky and before he knew it he had burst into tears, he couldn't cope with Naruto hating him, it would break his heart to know Naruto hated him. "N-Naruto p-please, I, i-I only burst in as I thought you were in pain or being attacked!" Iruka sobbed.

Seeing the man who had been like a father figure to him Naruto became overwhelmed with guilt, to see tears streaming down his face, he had never meant to make him cry and understood the man had only been looking out for him like he always had done.

"I-Iruka S-sensei, I'm so sorry I never meant to make you cry!" Naruto quickly moved to pull him into a hug only to be found his path being blocked by Kakashi, "Get out of my way Kakashi!"

Kakashi stood firm protecting his boyfriend and glared, a look unfamiliar to Naruto coming from Kakashi, "You've done enough!" Kakashi said in a flat tone, Naruto knew not to push him from the look on his face.

"L-leave him alone Kashi!" Iruka said finding his voice, "He was only trying to make things upto me, besides it was my fault anyway!"

Kakashi couldn't believe the words he was hearing, he was taking the brat's side, "You're taking his side!" Kakashi said astounded.

"Yeah, you know what I am!" Iruka said his voice was quickly filling with anger again although this time it was aimed at Kakashi, "I always have and I always will, I love him, he's like my child!"

Kakashi didn't think before the words came out of his mouth but it was already too late, "Fine if you LOVE him so much, why don't you be with him!" Kakashi spat before reaching in his pocket and throwing a ring at Iruka, "I was going to ask you to marry me today, but what's the point if you love HIM!" Kakashi raged.

"Kashi wait!" Iruka sobbed, "Come back!" but it was too late, Kakashi had already stormed out of the apartment.

….

Ino stood outside Naruto's apartment with Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and the rest of rookie nine, 3 more faces were present who were known as the siblings of the sand, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro.

They were going to knock anyway but hearing the commotion Ino held out at a hand to hold them back.

A few minutes later after hearing everything a Kakashi with a face like thunder had stormed out, however after hearing how cruel he had been to her former school teacher Ino was furious and decided to give him a good piece of her mind,

"You are a real perverted, bastard you know that!" Ino raged before yanking the man's arm, she promptly slapped him with all the rage she could muster, before Sakura followed suit with ten times as much strength as Ino.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself sensei!" Sakura raged sending daggers towards Kakashi along with the rest of rookie nine.

Slowly stepping into the apartment a usually laid back Shikamaru came across a Sasuke ready to kill, and a worried looking Naruto trying his best to comfort a heartbroken Iruka.

It wasn't usually his thing but Shikamaru felt obliged to try and help his former school teacher, it stirred something within the usually lazy Chunnin, to see him so upset and heartbroken, he found himself rapidly wanting to kill the perverted Jounin.

Stepping over to him he gently pulled Iruka into a hug, "It's alright Iruka Sensei, let it all out" Shikamaru said soothingly whilst reassuringly patting the brunette on the back.

Ino who had just witnessed the scene stood a little in shock, she hadn't known Shikamaru to have such a sensitive side even around her and Choji, protective? Sure but not really sensitive.

Clocking he was being gawked at by Ino, Shikamaru sent her a glare simply uttering "Ino, why don't you make everyone some tea? I think Iruka Sensei could especially use some"

"O-of course, S-Shikamaru!" Ino stuttered before leaving the room.

Shikamaru looked his former school teacher in the eyes and wiped away his tears, "Come on Iruka sensei, let's get you sat down and a nice cup of green tea okay?"

The man put up no resistance and didn't mutter a word before allowing Shikamaru to guide him to the kitchen, he was so upset right now.

Shikamaru closed the door leaving Naruto and Sasuke with some time to talk.

…

Sasuke had finally calmed down enough not to hit someone, however it didn't stop him launching a lamp across the room in fury, to say he was pissed was an understatement.

Wincing as the orange lamp smashed against the wall, Naruto simply moved to pull the Uchiha into a hug, he was careful though, Sasuke had worse mood swings than a hormonal teenage girl at times, he didn't particularly feel like pushing the raven too far.

As he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist he was shocked to find he wasn't pushed away but instead brought closer to him as Sasuke cuddled into the nape of Naruto's neck not uttering a word.

For a moment Naruto was going to speak but decided against it, he realised the raven haired man was enjoying the quiet and comfort and would open up when he was ready, instead he didn't move allowing Sasuke all the time he needed to feel calmer.

When Sasuke finally decided to speak he was shocked to find that the Uchiha was apologising, "I-I'm sorry Naruto, I've ruined your birthday and your lamp!" Sasuke frowned, he still hadn't moved from cuddling Naruto.

Naruto couldn't be mad with him when he had done nothing wrong, nor had Iruka really he was just looking out for him, it was Kakashi who had ruined things completely. Feeling the need that Sasuke needed to know it wasn't his fault he finally spoke, "Sasuke, you don't have to apologise when you've done nothing wrong, Iruka was just worried about me so please don't be mad at him, he's always been like a father to me and don't worry about the lamp, it was a horrible one Sakura got me anyway!"

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at that, "Only Sakura could have chosen such a hideous lamp, no but in all seriousness I'll replace it if you like!"

"Yeah get me one as a gift for my birthday next year!" Naruto managed between fits of laughter, it felt good to laugh and more importantly to see Sasuke laugh, something he hadn't seen or heard in such a long time.

"Speaking of gifts, I have an extra special one for you later on tonight, I'll give it to you at the festival!" Sasuke smiled.

"Oh you wanted to go to the festival?" Naruto said with a sad smile and slightly surprised tone.

"You don't want too?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well I erm, i.."

It suddenly hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks, Naruto's birthday was also the anniversary of his parent's death,_ You fucking idiot! How could you be so stupid!_ Sasuke silently seethed to himself before launching the nearest object at the wall in anger which happened to be a matching vase for the lamp.

"Hey if you carry on I'll have nothing left in my bedroom at this rate!" Naruto said half laughing, half seriously.

"Sorry" Sasuke muttered looking at his feet feeling ashamed for practically trashing Naruto's room.

Naruto felt bad for making Sasuke pissed at himself, he wanted to go to the festival but for the past couple of years he had gone with his friends to a small forest about a mile east from his apartment and he let Chinese lanterns off in honour off his parents, it also had a great view off the firework display on a cliff at the edge overlooking Konoha, he would sit and watch it, sometimes alone sometimes with the rest of rookie nine as they didn't like leaving him alone on his birthday

"Sasuke I want to go to the festival it's just I have a little thing I do to honour my parents, there's a forest about a mile east from here and I let off Chinese lanterns there for my parents, i arranged to go with everyone about a week before you came, you could come with me if you like?" Naruto asked hopefully but he knew how antisocial he could be especially if it involved Sakura or Ino

"Really?" Sasuke asked slightly surprised? "You'd let me come to such a private event, I mean you'd want me there after everything?"

"Of course I would Teme, it would mean the world to me if you came?" Naruto smiled hopefully

Sasuke was a little unsure about whether he should attend, especially after he had been going with the rest of rookie nine for years, things might be awkward, _oh to hell with them I'm going!_ "Sure I'd love to come Naruto, could I join you in letting off some lanterns? I'd like to set some off for Itachi and my parents"

"Of course Sasuke!" Naruto was thrilled Sasuke had agreed to join them and pulled his boyfriend into a deep, passionate kiss, inhaling the scent of cinnamon and spices coming from Sasuke, however there kiss was cut short by a concerned Sakura after hearing things being thrown then quietness.

Worried that something had happened to Naruto Sakura went to try the handle, only to find it locked, as panic set in she was about to break the door down" Naruto are you okay in there!?" Sakura's voice came from behind the door, panic and worry was clear in her tone of voice.

"Yeah I'm fine Sasuke's just throwing a bit of tantrum that's all!" Naruto grinned before bursting out laughing at the glare he had received from Sasuke.

"Okay well if he carries on I'll throw him through another wall!" Sakura threatened, "Anyway come and open your presents and cake, I think Iruka could particularly use a slice right now!"

"Okay, okay we're coming Sakura!"

Naruto noticed Sasuke was practically burning holes in the bedroom door at the sound of Sakura's voice, "Oh come on teme, don't let her get to you, please for me!" Naruto said turning on the puppy dog eyes once more.

Sasuke was a sucker for that look, "Oh alright, but I can't promise I won't throttle her!" Sasuke glared

"I thought I told you to cheer up teme!"

"Bite me" Sasuke said before breaking into a smile.

"Come on let's get this over with teme!" Naruto said taking Sasuke's hand in his own, he loved Sasuke more than anything in the world and he wanted everyone to know that, he didn't give a Damgh what they thought either!

Stepping into the kitchen they were greeted by a round of applause and everyone singing a round of happy birthday who seemed to have stopped crying.

Feeling genuinely overwhelmed by seeing how much everyone cared for him he allowed a tear to flow however it was a tear of happiness and not sadness for a change.

"Thank you everyone, this means a lot that you all came here for me!" Naruto smiled drying his eye.

"Of course we'd be here, your practically family to all of us!" Gaara spoke up, a rare smile was on the Kazegage's face for once.

"Come on Naruto open you're presents!" Iruka said managing a smile

"Yes come on Naruto" Ino said encouraging him

"Okay, okay but first thing's first!" Naruto said before walking upto Iruka and wrapping his arms tightly around the father like figure to him, Iruka couldn't hold back the tears as Naruto hugged him, he loved the boy more than words could describe.

"Forgot about that pervert, you don't need him, you deserve someone who isn't obsessed with porn and treats you like a prince, no man will ever be good enough for my Iruka Sensei!" Naruto beamed before gently kissing him on the cheek.

Sasuke simply watched and instead of being jealous, he was proud, immensely proud of the person his dobe had grown into, he knew Naruto hadn't meant the kiss in any other way than you would kiss your parent, he was so proud of how he had grown into a kind, compassionate, caring, man, and more importantly he was all his, Sasuke felt very special at that moment in time and felt a smile on his face.

"Here, Here Naruto's right Sensei!" Ino said in agreement before moving to cuddle Iruka, Iruka felt very loved to say the least.

"And finally Sasuke and I are together, together as in a relationship, I know some of you still hold grudges against him, but I'm warning you now, drop them!" Naruto warned his voice taking on a protective tone "At the end of this day bastard is a hero and we would have lost if it wasn't for his help, also I love this bastard more than he could ever know!" Naruto said looking directly at Sasuke and smiling warmly, "If anyone has a problem with that leave now as you aren't truly my friend if you can't accept me or who I love!"

Nobody even tried to make a movement towards the door simply staying silent as a sign of their acceptance, however Kiba was the first to break the ice "You know we all accept you Naruto and your sexuality, to me it doesn't matter who you love, so long as they love you and make you happy then I'm happy!" Kiba smiled before a serious look graced his face "But if you dare hurt him in any way shape or form, you'll have me to deal with!" Kiba warned his fangs showing slightly

"You'll have us all to deal with if you hurt him!" Shikamaru added,

"I can promise you all I would never hurt Naruto, if I ever hurt him it was because of the cursed seal, but I love him and would die for him!" Sasuke said before turning to Naruto, "I love you dobe, you mean the world to me.

"I love you too teme!" Naruto smiled blushing slightly. Naruto was bursting with joy, what had started out as bad day had ended as a wonderful one surrounded by the people who loved him, and better yet Sasuke his BOYFRIEND, it felt strange to finally think of Sasuke as his boyfriend especially after he thought it was just a fantasy.

Sakura was the one to break the ice again "I think I can speak for all of us when I say we accept that Sasuke and you have our blessing?" Sakura questioned directing her attention to everyone else in the room, once more there was silence followed by a nodding of heads,

"Okay everyone, let's head to the forest and let off some lanterns!" Naruto announced excitedly

As everyone turned to leave Sasuke went to follow suit but found a Naruto tugging at his sleeve like a child, "Where are you going?" Naruto asked his voiced was tinged slightly with sadness at the thought of Sasuke leaving.

As Sasuke looked at his face it was obvious the dobe didn't want him to leave, Sasuke couldn't help but smile, he was wanted, he was needed and loved. "I don't know about you dobe but I'm gonna change my clothes at Kakashi's, you coming?" Sasuke said offering his hand

Naruto hesitated slightly before accepting at the thought of Kakashi being there, however when he linked his fingers with Sasuke's he found them being given a reassuring squeeze followed by a smile from Sasuke. "Don't worry dobe if he has a go at you I'll kill him!" Sasuke smiled, however his voice was deadly serious.

"Please don't Sasuke I don't want you locked up again and okay!"

Sasuke simply gave him another reassuring squeeze before leading him back to Kakashi's,

For the first time in a long time, Sasuke was happy he had come back to Konoha, because if he hadn't he wouldn't have his dobe right now, smiling to himself he gave Naruto a quick peck on the lips before continuing on their way.

**Aww I liked this chapter, I thought it was kinda cute personally, what do you guys think let me know? Also what did you think of the lime, again I thought it was meh :/ it was alright in my opinion but let me know guys okay? Okay next chapter Naruto is going to receive a proposal of some kind and it isn't as obvious as what everyone probably thinks? Okay I'll give you a hint it isn't a marriage proposal, not yet anyway ;D? Please review sweetie darlings and let me know what you think, lots of love as always**

**Muge 3 :').**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovelies it's Mugen here, how are you all today? Luckily I have no coursework to do tonight so I'm gonna do chapter seven tonight yayyy :D. I'm glad to hear everyone liked the last chapter and Winterspirit I love you much, you are just adorable and I just wanna thank you for your continued support, as a little thank you how would you like your own personal one shot featuring whichever two characters you like ;)? Anyway since there were a couple of questions I thought I'd answer them.**

**PrincessAnime08: Yes there were some serious misunderstanding between the characters in the previous chapter but Kashi and Ruka may be able to fix things but not sure how it's gonna play out yet.**

**Clio1111: Clio I can't really reveal too much without giving away too much of the story when it comes to them but let's just say Kakashi flipping had been coming for a while it wasn't just Naruto having a go at Iruka that set him off it was Iruka's reaction more than anything that's set things into action. And we're gonna find out why in the next few chapters.**

**WinterSpirit13: Sweetie Darling hello :D! Again thank you for your continued support I have to say at the moment you're reviews are my favourite and I always get happy when I see you've reviewed. You like me seem to be an avid Kakairu and Sasunaru fan and I'm glad you've been enjoying the story upto now ****. When it comes to Kashi's reaction basically it had been coming for a while now but let's just say Iruka's response after he defended pushed him just a little bit too far away. The main reason why he flipped so bad is because he defended the man he loves only to have it practically thrown in his face ****. As for whether things can saved between the two, let's just say for now the two are on a temporary break that may or may not become permanent. The next few chapters are hopefully gonna provide more of an insight as to why it happened, anyway let me interested if you're interested in the one shot ;D? **

**Anyway guys enough waffling here is chapter 7 I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: I'm Incomplete without you**

**The song for this chapter is Adore You by Miley Cyrus because I feel that deep down no matter what Sasuke says he truly does adore Naruto, well Naruto certainly adores Sasuke says anyway :').**

As Sasuke lead Naruto to Kakashi's apartment Naruto couldn't help but feel sick with worry, to say he was worried after he confronted Iruka about Kakashi's reaction was an understatement.

Sasuke could tell from how quiet Naruto was that he was nervous about seeing Kakashi and often gave his hand a reassuring squeeze on the way there, however it didn't seem to be helping the situation, it was obviously playing on his mind and all Sasuke wanted to do was distract him from it at least temporarily, it was his birthday, it was supposed to be a day of happiness not worrying.

As Sasuke and Naruto arrived outside the front door Sasuke reached inside his coat pocket for the front door key whilst checking the nearby window for any signs that Kakashi was in such as a light turned on.

_Hmm I can't see anything, it seems like Kakashi's out, looks like it should be fine to invite Naruto in, argh to hell with this I am not leaving my boyfriend outside to freeze in the cold _Sasuke thought as he unlocked the front door no longer caring what Kakashi thought let him dare say anything to Naruto, he may not have had his sharingan but he was fairly sure he could beat the man in a straight up fist fight.

However Sasuke was in no mood for fighting, all he wanted was a peaceful, precious night with his dobe to remember, to give him a happy birthday for once, throughout all the birthdays Naruto had had Sasuke honestly couldn't remember a single one of them being happy, well for the one's he was actually present for anyway, this year he wanted to change.

Moving to go through the door he noticed the dobe hadn't moved and appeared unsure about whether he wanted to go in or not.

"You coming inside dobe? It's cold outside you know!" Sasuke said smirking and matter of factly like Naruto wasn't aware of it.

"I-.. erm.."

"Look Naruto!" Sasuke said placing a hand gently under his chin "I won't let him have a go at you or even poke you I promise!" Sasuke smiled trying to reassure him, Now that Sasuke was back in Konoha he would always be there to protect his precious dobe he promised himself that after Madara nearly succeeded in killing Naruto after extracting the nine tails for him, Sasuke had never been more scared for Naruto in his life than he had been then

Still looking a bit unsure it took a kiss from Sasuke to ensure Naruto that everything would be fine, deciding to just man up and deal with Kakashi Naruto finally moved to follow Sasuke inside and to his surprise or maybe more so relief Kakashi was out, or at least appeared to be.

Sasuke quickly scanned the first floor of the apartment noting that something was off, for starters it was too clean, he'd been sure that Kakashi would have wrecked the place betime now.

_Hmm looks like he hasn't been home yet! The question is though if he hasn't been home yet where is he?_ Sasuke pondered wondering where the perverted Jounin could be considering he wasn't home, however after a few minutes of allowing his mind to dwell on the matter he simply found he didn't care and headed upstairs but noticed Naruto wasn't following.

"You coming Naruto?" Sasuke asked shooting him a confused look as he caught the look of worry still present on Naruto's face, worry and sadness ruining his perfect bright, blue eyes which seemed a little duller and the huge trademark grin normally present on his face gone replaced a rather upset looking Naruto.

"Hey!" Sasuke said approaching Naruto stroking his cheek with one hand and allowing his free one to cup his chin "A gorgeous face like yours shouldn't be plagued with worry and sadness!" Sasuke said adopting a soft, caring tone to his voice.

Sasuke didn't want his dobe to be upset and for his 18th birthday just to be like the rest, you're 18th was supposed to be a huge, happy event celebrated with friends and family marking your transition into adulthood. However it suddenly dawned on Sasuke that Naruto had no family and the one person he considered family was in fits of tears only hours earlier.

Inwardly cursing Kakashi for making not only Iruka but Naruto too sad he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist as he felt his head fell on his shoulder to rest. Running a hand through his head to massage his head in a soothing way calming the boy down a little at least.

Finally deciding to speak the sadness was obvious in Naruto's voice "Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Iruka hates me for splitting him and Kakashi sensei up?" So this is why he had been so quiet, he felt bad and felt responsible for ruining Iruka's relationship with Kakashi.

"So that's why you've been so quiet and sad eh?" Sasuke sighed before bringing Naruto's head up "Naruto..." Sasuke began before noticing he wasn't looking at him, "Naruto look at me, please love!" He said apparently gaining his attention "Naruto listen to me, you were not responsible for splitting Kakashi and Iruka up, Kakashi saw to that himself after picking a row with Iruka! Iruka doesn't hate you, you're like a son to him, he loves you like you're his own flesh and blood you know that! I promise you Iruka doesn't hate you or hold you responsible!"

"How can you be so sure?" Naruto questioned seeming ever so slightly happier.

Sasuke sighed before smiling at him "Naruto if he hated you do you honestly think he would have stayed for the rest of your party or agreed to set lanterns off with us hmm?" Sasuke couldn't help but smile, Naruto had always been the type to get worried and was such a kind, caring and understanding person. Even when Sasuke had outright refused to return the village and attacked him he never gave up on him or passed judgement, just accepted it.

Sasuke simply took his boyfriend by the hand before gesturing upstairs "Come on hurry upstairs so I can get dressed and not worry about you down here, after all we have to pick your present up!"

"But Sasuke you already ordered all that food for me last night and bought me a birthday cake, you didn't have to get me anything else!" Naruto smiled sweetly, looking a little embarrassed for some reason.

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes before smirking at him "Like as if I'd just get you a load of takeaway and a cake! You mean so much more to me than that!" Sasuke stated as it should have been the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well thank you teme!" Naruto smiled shyly at him before they entered Sasuke's room, the first thought that came into his mind was how bare the place looked, if it hadn't been for the fact the room was immaculately clean he would have sworn nobody actually lived in it.

"Sasuke why's you're room so bare, all it has is like the basics, no personal touches or anything.

"I've only been here a couple of day's dobe so decorating hasn't exactly been on the top of the list! There's no personal touches as I didn't really have anything personal whilst living with Orochimaru, but I was hoping you could maybe help change that?" Sasuke asked expectantly.

"What do you mean help change it? If I decorated the room it would only mostly be orange anyway!" Naruto laughed.

"That's fine half the walls can be orange and the other half navy blue but that's as far as the orange goes!"

"Eh? Come again?" Naruto asked completely and utterly confused now

Sasuke simply smirked and had to resist the urge to hit his head in annoyance "Don't you get it dobe? I'm asking if you want to move in with me?"

"M-Move in with you?" Naruto asked sounding a little nervous.

"O-oh you don't have too if you don't want too?" Sasuke said trying his best not to sound too disappointed, he had been hoping he would be thrilled about moving in. "It's just I thought it would be nice for you instead of living alone, plus I said I wanted to make up for the past six years of time we missed, I figured it would at least help!"

Naruto had to stop himself from going aww at how cute Sasuke had sounded when he explained why he asked him, _Damgh it, he was only trying to be nice and I have to go all awkward and stutter when he asks me! _

"If you change your mind the double is big enough for both of u….!" Sasuke had begun with his eyes on the floor but suddenly found he hadn't been allowed to finish, as Naruto had pulled him into the tightest hug ever and kissing him with a passion Sasuke didn't know Naruto possessed, well at least not when it came to him anyway or so he had thought.

Sasuke simply stood a little in shock his eyes half lidded with genuine love as he looked at Naruto "So I take it that's a yes then?" Sasuke said smiling at him lovingly.

"Of course it's a yes teme, I'd love to move in with you provided Kakashi Sensei says its okay?"

Sasuke simply huffed rolling his eyes, "He doesn't have a say in this matter, not if he expects to have any chance of me helping him win back Iruka!" Sasuke stated quite confidently and matter of factly. "Oh and by the way the orange will be minimal I'm just warning you now I'm not having our room look like a giant orange peel!" Sasuke added smirking at his adorable dobe, loving the fact Naruto would probably go insane having Sasuke's colour scheme when decorating

Naruto's eye's widened a little in shock at the revelation he just heard. Sasuke was planning to help the pervert win back Iruka! He couldn't allow it, he wouldn't, wouldn't let Kakashi break his precious sensei's heart. "What you're gonna help that bastard win back sensei? After he broke his heart and spoke to him like dirt!" Naruto asked apparently outraged at the fact Sasuke would help him.

"Oh come on Naruto it's obvious to anyone that Iruka loves Kakashi and he loves Iruka! They just had an argument that got out of hand, don't you remember how we used to argue all the time?" Sasuke asked smirking slightly.

Naruto couldn't help but grin as he looked back on the times he and Sasuke had argued when they were younger and to the point they wanted to rip each other's head off.

"I know and look at us, we ended up going out despite everything!" Naruto couldn't stop himself from laughing at the irony of the relationship between the two.

"Exactly and you gave me a second chance!" Sasuke said unable to stop a small laugh escape his throat before his voice took on a serious tone, "You gave me a second chance despite everything, So Kakashi may have been a dick with Iruka, but look how many times I was a dick with you! My point being is if I can be given a second chance Kakashi can too Naruto!"

Whilst Naruto admitted Kakashi had been a dick with Iruka he wasn't exactly a bad person, sure he read way too much porn and could be seriously big headed at times, but underneath it all Kakashi actually had a caring, kind and loving side that rarely anyone except Naruto and his teammates or Iruka had seen.

Sighing and admitting defeat Naruto guessed he could see where Sasuke was coming from but what he didn't get was why Sasuke was bothered so much. "Okay, Okay maybe Kakashi does deserve a second chance but why do you care so much? If I can remember you were never all that keen on him anyway!"

This was true there were a few reasons why Sasuke hadn't liked Kakashi when he was younger, the fact that the man could never ever be on time if his life depended on it! The fact he thought he knew everything about the Sharingan when it was never his to start with, merely a gift from an Uchiha after he had lost his eye. However Sasuke had grew up and whilst his opinions of the man had altered it wasn't by much

"Trust me Naruto this by all means isn't for Kakashi's sake but Iruka's! He's a good man with a kind heart and he doesn't deserve to have the one time he's ever found love ripped away from him!" Naruto was almost in shock, he was unaware that Sasuke could be so kind, well not when it came to Naruto but when it came to others, he could be a little harsh, direct and uncaring to say the least.

"Okay Sasuke-Kun, I didn't know you could be so caring about others!" Naruto smiled

"I'm not" Sasuke smirked, "I'm only caring towards you as I love you! The only reason I'm getting involved is because Iruka doesn't deserve this and I'll never see the back of Kakashi if he's constantly cooped up inside reading porn!"

"Haha okay if you say so teme!" Naruto didn't really buy any of his reasons and wondered briefly if Sasuke was going soft now that he was in love, however the glare he received quickly wiped all thoughts from his mind.

"Don't get any ideas dobe, just because I'm nice around you don't expect me to start being all nice around Sakura and Ino!" Sasuke was clearly annoyed just at the mention of their names, well at Sakura's anyway, Ino wasn't so bad in Sasuke's opinion, she was just about tolerable and had her uses he supposed.

"Okay teme, I got it!" Naruto smirked loving how easily Sasuke could get wound up over the simplest of things or mention of a name, to be honest it was kinda cute when the look he pulled when he was sulking or throwing a tantrum, just another of the things that Naruto loved about Sasuke.

Naruto was snapped from his daydreaming of why he loved the teme then none of than his voice came asking his opinion on something,

"W-What Sasuke?" Naruto asked trying his best to look like he had been paying attention as to what Sasuke had been saying.

"I said do you think I should wear another jumper or this shirt!" Sasuke said his voice strained with slight annoyance whilst pointing at a navy blue button up, silk shirt. The shirt was of good quality and seemed to suit Sasuke's style

"Erm whichever you prefer Sasuke, they'd both look nice on you but it's you're decision!" Naruto said flashing him his sweetest smile.

"Well I'm not fussed but I'm asking your opinion as I want to make sure you think I look okay!"

"You're asking for my opinion?" Naruto asked sounding a little dumbfounded

"Hmm good point why am I asking the boy who's practically spent his life in bright orange tracksuits?"

"Shut up bastard, I didn't always wear bright orange I wore an orange and black one once!" Naruto frowned a little pissed at Sasuke mocking his taste in fashion

"Of course my mistake, you once looked like a burnt orange!" Sasuke remarked sarcastically and smirking at his dobe "I'm asking your opinion because your my boyfriend you idiot and believe it or not you're opinion actually counts and matters to me!"

Naruto was truly a little surprised that Sasuke was actually asking for his advice especially after saying he looked like a meteorite, however he was more than a little touched that Sasuke said his opinion mattered, Naruto smiled before finally deciding to offer his opinion "Thank you teme, you're opinion matters to me, but if you want my honest opinion?" Naruto asked moving towards the wardrobe and riffling through before finally finding something suitable as he produced a black shirt and bright blue jacket bearing the Uchiha Fan symbol on the arms and back "Then I think you should wear this, a little bit of bright colour wouldn't kill you plus it contrasts against the black, a pretty cool combination in my opinion!" Naruto stood smiling proudly holding out the items of clothing.

"So… You're saying colours clashing would look good on me?" Sasuke asked a little in disbelief before taking a look at the hoodie, all he could think was how bright it was although it did match the dobe's eyes it was a little too in your face for him and also that it was too casual for a night of remembrance of sorts.

_How can I put this without hurting his feelings that it looks like I've thrown up the sky?_ "Naruto, I er… like it it's just… a little too bright especially considering I'm quite fair skinned and a little too casual for a night of remembrance don't you think?" Sasuke said offering a smile hoping he hadn't Naruto's feelings too much, after all he had _tried_ to put it politely.

However Naruto's pride and smile seemed none the worse as he just looked at Sasuke was crazy, "Sasuke we're setting off lanterns not attending a memorial service, as for the hoodie I didn't choose it just for the colour, I thought it would be a nice way of showing you're remembrance of your clan and family as it has the clan's symbol on!" Naruto offered sending him a shy smile again.

Sasuke hadn't even thought of it that way, maybe he was being a little too snobbish when it came to his clothing, but as for the remembrance idea he found it quite sweet and profound for the dobe to say the least. "I hadn't thought of it that way!" Sasuke said smiling warmly at Naruto, "I'll wear it just for tonight but after that I'm getting it dyed darker!"

"Okay fine, fine but a little bit of colour besides blue, black, grey or white wouldn't kill you know!" Naruto teased before sticking his tongue out

"Oh bite me!" Sasuke said rolling his eyes and frowning before reluctantly putting the shirt and hoodie on however he found the hoodie to be a little small and looked practically glued to his body showing off his toned stomach and chest. "It's a little small!" Sasuke complained.

However the only response he got was Naruto pulling him into a kiss with his tongue tracing Sasuke's lips, sighing Sasuke found his lips moved of their own accord and granting him immediate access and unlimited exploration of his mouth.

Sasuke eventually grew tired of the tonguing and let his tongue fight for dominance with Naruto's before finding it was bitten ever so slightly.

Jumping a little from the kiss Naruto simply grinned before grabbing hold of Sasuke's firm arse before snaking around his front to fondle Sasuke's manhood.

Sasuke simply smirked in response and found his hands moved of their own accord as one moved through Naruto's silky, golden coloured hair whilst the other stroked his whiskered cheeks earning a purr of approval from the blonde.

Quickly realising what he had been doing he drew his hand away earning a slight moan of disapproval from Naruto, "Aww what'd you stop for teme? That felt nice!" Naruto said frowning at him.

"Sorry it's just I've always wanted to feel your whisker marks but I thought you'd find it rude so I always restrained myself!" Sasuke said looking away slightly, embarrassed at the fact Naruto had caught him.

"You don't have to apologise Sasuke, it feels great!" Naruto said smiling before running a finger along the Uchiha's chin before whispering "And it's where I'm most sensitive, it really turns me on!" Naruto smirked and winked at a now blushing Uchiha before popping a quick kiss on his lips. "So you ready teme?"

"Sure but first let's go pick up you're present" Sasuke smirked before hooking his hand with Naruto's and heading for the Jewellers.

…

As Sasuke and Naruto walked through Konoha he didn't notice the looks he got, whilst some people simply whispered and pointed at the two holding hands, others scowled and openly voiced their disapproval of the couple. Sasuke simply glared at them sending daggers to anyone who dared remark about them. "I swear if one more shallow, narrow minded person makes another snide, homophobic remark I'll personally rip their throats out!" Sasuke fumed, he was proud of who he was and that included the fact he was gay, but if anyone dared make a hurtful remark based on his sexuality they would feel his wrath.

"Sasuke calm down please baby and just ignore them, we don't have to listen to shallow, close minded people.

"Hn!" was the only response Naruto received as he looked ready to murder the next person who crossed their paths.

As they approached the Jeweller's one remark too many was made by a market stall trader closing up for the day, "Can you believe the hidden leaf village has been reduced to depending on a filthy traitor, and a jinchuriki for protection who on top of that are faggots, it makes you sick!" the man spat.

Sasuke hearing the remark stopped walking and stood dead on the spot before turning to face the man, his blood was well and truly boiling, he could handle them making remarks about him, but to call Naruto for being a Jinchuriki and gay! Sasuke wouldn't let anyone say anything about his precious dobe. "Say what you like about me!" But this Jinchuriki and faggot is the reason you're still alive and able to spout your filth, the reason you can come and open your fucking shitty stall and sell your manky out of date fruit! This man is the reason you're not a mindless slave of Madara Uchiha!" Sasuke screamed, cracking his knuckles as he approached the man who now was cowering in fear at the sight of an enraged Sasuke.

As Sasuke moved to break the man's neck he found a tanned hand blocking his way belonging to a man with light brown, shoulder length hair covered by a blue hat, he was wearing the standard uniform of a Jounin and chewing upon a needle in his mouth. Enraged further at the fact this man had stopped him Sasuke briefly recognised him from the Chunnin finals, Genma was it? He recalled.

"That's enough Sasuke I'll deal with this!" Genma said turning his attention the stall owner "And as for you, spout your horrible, homophobic opinions elsewhere, did they do anything to provoke you? No! They were just happily walking down the street holding hand expressing their love for each other? Now tell me is that a crime hmm, for people to express their love?" Genma demanded.

"N-No S-Sir not at all!" The man trembled barely able to get his word out.

"No you're Damgh right it's not! But you know what is, Hate crime which is what you were doing was! Guards take him to see Lady Tsunade, I'm sure the Hokage will be thrilled how homophobic this market trader is!"

"N-No, P-Please not the Hokage, S-She'll bar me from the market!"

"Then consider yourself lucky if she does, she may throw you out of Konoha!" Genma barked as the crying man was grabbed and dragged away by two ANBU guards who had watched everything from the rooftops.

"Honestly, some people have some nerve to insult the saviour of our village, and over who he chooses to have a relationship with as well!" Genma ranted to himself, "Are you guys okay?" Genma asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"We're fine i think thanks Genma Sensei!" Naruto said smiling politely.

"He's lucky you intervened when you did, I'd have snapped his neck otherwise!" Sasuke raged, gripping his hands so tightly his knuckles had turned white.

"I'm sorry you guys had to be subjected to that, don't worry I'll see to it myself personally that he never sets foot here again let alone sell his fruit! Honestly, nobody has the right to judge anyone over who they choose to love! If two men wish to hold hands in the street they can and should be able to without people coming out with foul remarks like that!" Genma spat.

Naruto was shocked to see the Jounin so angry, he normally seemed quite composed, laidback and relaxed so to see him flip like that was a huge surprise to him.

"Thanks Genma Sensei, it's nice to know at least someone is accepting of us!" Naruto smiled

"Accepting?" Genma questioned "I'm more than accepting of gay people, who do you think convinced Iruka to give Kakashi a chance? I did!" Genma stated quite proudly and a little outraged that someone would think of him as judgemental.

"No Genma Sensei I didn't mean it like…"

"It's alright kid I'm just messing with ya! But where are you two headed?" Genma questioned.

"What's it got to do with you?!" Sasuke snapped, clearly still a little pissed.

"Sorry about him he's a little cranky at time!" Naruto smiled apologetically, "We were headed to the jewellers!"

"Hmm I think I'll accompany you two, just in case anyone else tries coming out with another nasty remark or worse!"

"Hn! I'm quite capable of looking after the two of us if anyone tries anything!" Sasuke snapped again, clearly insulted at the insinuation he couldn't defend himself or his boyfriend. He may have had his Chakra all but removed and Sharingan useless to him, but he was still a Ninja with considerable skills in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu.

"Sasuke what is your problem?! You should be thanking Genma Sensei! If he'd have let you snap the man's neck you'd probably be in jail or dead now! Do you honestly think I want that to happen to the man I love?!" Naruto said his voice a mixture of annoyance and sadness.

Sasuke's glare softened a little at Naruto's words, "I'm sorry but if anyone dares insult me or my boyfriend I will defend us, whether it's verbally or physically!" Sasuke said still glaring a little until Naruto pulled him into a hug and placed a gentle kiss on the sulking Uchiha's lips who pulled him in closer so he could kiss him back. He loved the feel of Naruto's lips against his own, so soft and smooth and behind them, a warm inviting opening that always tasted of ramen and cinnamon.

Sasuke for once was the one groaning as Naruto pulled away first for once, leaving a clearly miffed Uchiha.

"I was enjoying that dobe!" Sasuke said frowning and looking a little hurt

"Sasuke I'm sure Genma doesn't want to watch us snog each other's face of all day!" Naruto said smiling apologetically.

"Hn! You better make it upto me then later dobe!" Sasuke said smirking.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted blushing bright red with embarrassment.

"Oh by all means don't stop on account of me guys, it's actually kinda cute!" Genma smiled.

"Urghh another pervert then!" Sasuke said teasingly "Come on let's just get to the shop before they shut already!" Sasuke said smiling a little at Naruto.

…

As the trio neared the Jewellers Sasuke suddenly stopped before tapping Naruto gently on the shoulder who had been happily chatting away to Genma about the night's planned events.

"Hmm, what is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked smiling innocently.

"Wait here with Genma dobe, I'm gonna go and collect you're present!"

"Aww can't I come with you Sasuke?" Naruto said whining a little.

"Naruto it's clearly a surprise what Sasuke has got you, it would be ruined if you went him!"

"See at least someone understands!" Sasuke teased smirking at the fox.

"Fine!" Naruto huffed, sticking his arms out like a small child.

"It'll be worth it dobe I promise!" Sasuke smiled before running on a little to the Jewellers.

When he first stepped in it was deadly quiet and nobody out front, Sasuke wondered for a moment if the woman had nipped out somewhere. "Hello? Hello is anyone here!"

"In the back!" The woman said her voice coming from the backroom.

Stepping through Sasuke saw the woman bent over slightly focusing intently and looked to be adding a few finishing touches.

Turning round she looked a little uneasy and rather nervous for some reason, _Oh great I bet she's not been able to make it in time!_ "Is everything okay?" Sasuke asked trying to remain calm.

"Y-Yes everything's fine!" The woman said a little too nervously for Sasuke's liking.

"Is the necklace ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes sir! The woman said bending down to pick up two small velvet boxes with one being orange and the over a navy blue.

Sasuke looked at the woman a little confused, _why are there two boxes? I knew something was wrong! _He thought to himself before finally plucking up the courage to ask, "Why are there two boxes? Shouldn't there only be one?" Sasuke asked trying his best not to seem angry.

"Oh about that!" the woman said deliberately avoiding eye contact and looking at the floor, "During the design process an idea came to me, the idea of Yin and Yang is like you said is that it is not complete without the other half, the same concept can be applied to couple's, so it occurred to me, why not half the pendant in two half's! See they join together to make the symbol, but the reason why there separate is that you can both wear one half, like for example if one of you were sent on a mission, they would take your half of the pendant so they never forget you and it feels like they're with you even though they're not but when you are together it would always be as one, you could take turns when it comes to wearing it, I hope you are not angry sir!"

Sasuke was beyond speechless as he finished listening to what the woman had just said, finally he spoke, "Truly you are a genius when it comes to the design of jewellery, this is so much better than the original design I had in mind, this is perfect. Truly it is beautiful! Thank you!"

Sasuke honestly thought it was better than he could have honestly asked for, the idea behind the design of the pendant very romantic and the meaning of the necklace represented himself and Naruto perfectly in his eyes No matter if they were separated he would always be with Naruto even if not physically, how in his heart Naruto completed him and was not truly Sasuke without him. The pendant itself was clearly of a superb finish and craftsmanship with the shape being perfect and the gemstones of a very high quality and clarity with each being respectively a bright orange and deep navy almost midnight blue

"How much do I owe you?" Sasuke managed to get out still in awe of its beauty.

"Well considering you already gave me a 1000 ryo we'll call it 2'500 please?"

"Not a problem, Sasuke said reaching into his pocket and handing over a small sack of gold coins.

"Thank you sir, I hope your boyfriend likes it!" The woman smiled.

"I hope so too, enjoy the festival and thank you!" Sasuke said giving her a small smile before heading to give Naruto his present, he couldn't wait and if he wasn't an Uchiha he would have done an Ino squeal of delight, instead he settled for the largest and most genuine smile ever to grace the Uchiha's face, for once he looked happy and deep down he knew he was too.

**Hey guys now admittedly this wasn't my best chapter I know I'm sorry but I've been having some problems at home with my mum and kinda felt shitty the past two days. This was due on the 3****rd**** I know I'm sorry it's late, but I just couldn't for the life of me finish it last night, it also dragged on a little as we were meant to see Naruto let the lanterns off in this chapter. As for Kakairu's relationship problems, I dunno it just didn't seem to fit the chapter. But rest assured all of which will be dealt with in chapter 8 I promise, anywho please read and review I love you all as always, please forgive me, **

**Asking for your forgiveness**

**Muge **** Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, Hello, Hello my lovelies, how are you all hmm: D? Hope you've all been having a good few days? Well anyway's let me know. I have I've only been in 1 one out of four days in college as my teacher's been off ill so I've been busy spending time with my friends, on Tuesday I went to the most amazing Polish Bakery in Manchester! Honestly I kid you not the cakes are most amazing cakes ever! If you're from Manchester I'd advise going and I've just bought a new EDM album by ministry of sound which is amazing and I am LOVING ****! Anyway's quick shout out to Winterspirit as I have a proposition regarding Legendary Lovers and it's possible sequel and would like you to be involved in some way (Yes people I am officially considering a sequel wooop woop :D!) so if you could drop me a PM when you get this it would be very much appreciated my lovely ****. Anyways on with Chapter 8, I hope you like and please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything associated with Naruto.**

**Chapter 8: Midnight Memories**

**The song for this chapter is I could be the one by Avicii Vs Nicky Romero. It's a corker of an EDM Music and the lyrics apply to Naruto setting Sasuke Free, cause let's face it everyone knows Naruto was basically the reason Sasuke returned to Konoha and blah, blah, blah anyway, chapter 8 coming right at ya!**

As Sasuke headed out of the Jeweller's by an impatient Naruto had been tapping his foot and amused Genma who simply stood with a smirk on his face, clearly amused that the blonde had apparently reverted back to his 12 year old self.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk himself at the blonde's antics whose face changed from rather pissed looking to happy and ecstatic to see the Uchiha as Sasuke found a pair of arms being flung around him and pulled into a tight hug. "Huh missed me already ha dobe?" Sasuke questioned and smirked at how adorable Naruto had been throwing his arms around him.

"Yeah of course I missed you teme! What took you so long?" Naruto pouted looking a little like an upset puppy.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile and shake his head "I was gone all of 10 minutes dobe!" Sasuke said smiling at him before taking his hands and placing the two small wrapped packages in his hands. "Here these are for you!" Sasuke smiled, but inside he was a little nervous to see if Naruto liked him, he hoped the meaning behind the pendant didn't seem too forward.

Naruto turned his attention to the two neatly wrapped presents in his hand with one in an orange box and neatly wrapped black bow and the other wrapped in a midnight blue box with a pale grey ribbon. "Aww Sasuke, you didn't have to get me anything, especially after you paid for all of that food!" Naruto smiled feeling genuinely flattered and loved.

"Hn!" Sasuke snorted "Don't be ridiculous dobe as if I'd just get you take away for your birthday!" Sasuke said before smiling a little, "Open them, I want to see if you like it!" Sasuke said sounding a little nervous.

As Naruto undid the neatly wrapped ribbon his eyes went to the size of saucers before a genuine smile of happiness appeared on his face as he gently held the Sapphire half of the pendant in his hand to study it.

For a good few minutes Naruto was honestly speechless at the sheer beauty of the pendant in his hand before finally finding his words, "Sasuke it's… it's beautiful, honestly nobody has ever gotten me such a beautiful gift like this before!" Naruto said sounding genuinely flattered and still breath taken.

"Open the other one!" Sasuke urged eagerly so he could explain the meaning behind the pendant.

Naruto had meant what he said nobody had ever gotten him such a wonderful present, _Gods this must have cost a fortune!_ Naruto mentally noted whilst noticing the pendant was made off sapphire with two smaller gemstones that appeared to be topazes.

As Naruto opened the other box he noticed it was another pendant that appeared to be exactly the same apart from it was made out of topaz with two smaller sapphires. Truly it was just as beautiful as the other one.

Naruto couldn't stop a few tears of happiness rolling down his cheek, "S-Sasuke they're two of the most beautiful things I've ever seen, nobody has ever gotten me anything so special.

"May i?" Sasuke asked as he reached for the two halves of the pendant before holding them in front of Naruto, "Look they join together to make the symbol for Yin and Yang, I had this custom made and the reason I chose Yin and Yang is because in my opinion it represents us personally in my opinion!" Sasuke had a slight blush forming on his cheek before continuing "Represents us perfectly as in we're not complete without each other, that.. that without you I'm not Sasuke Uchiha, I love you Naruto Uzumaki, you are my soul mate, and you complete me, I'm not truly myself without you.

For Naruto that was it, hearing Sasuke's confession that he loved him and wasn't complete without him had broken down any restraint Naruto had and had broken into a full blown cry, however he was crying out of happiness. Never in all of his life had he ever as loved as he did there and then, sure Sakura loved him like a younger brother, and Iruka like a son, but they paled in comparison to Sasuke's love.

"I L-Love you too Sasuke and Y-You complete me, without you there I-Is N-No N-Naruto U-Uzumaki either!" Naruto stuttered before managing a smile.

"Why are you crying Naruto?" Sasuke asked a little worried that he had triggered some sort of emotional breakdown within Naruto as his arms moved of their own accord to pull Naruto into them, their initial thing to comfort.

"Sasuke I'm crying because I'm happy you idiot!" Naruto said managing a small laugh before asking something that had been playing on his mind, "Sasuke I know they join together to make the Yin and Yang symbol and this is gonna sound stupid but why is the pendant in two separate halves and why are they made from sapphire and topaz?" Naruto asked genuinely sounding confused and feeling a little dumb.

"That's simple, the pendant is in two so we can always keep the other's half around our neck, meaning even if we're separated like on a mission or for whatever reason we're always in each other's heart, and when we're together the pendant will be one and we can take turns to wear it! As for the colours topaz is meant to represent you're favourite colour: Orange and Sapphire my favourite: Navy Blue!"

Naruto couldn't help but let out another sob after hearing the last piece of information, he had honestly never felt so special in his life, and as for the meaning behind the pendant and it being two separate halves, Naruto had never heard anything so sweet, adorable and loving as what Sasuke had told him. He had to admit for Sasuke it was pretty good.

"Hey don't cry Naruto, I got them too make you happy not cry!" Sasuke said sounding and looking a little worried and concerned.

"I told you they're tears of happiness you dummy!" Naruto smiled gently punching the raven's arms before pulling him into a loving, tender kiss with Sasuke's mouth opening instantly not waiting for permission to be requested, and allowed Naruto's tongue free roam not even bothering to fight back as at that moment in time he was too happy and content to struggle for dominance.

As Naruto pulled away he couldn't help but smile back at his adorable dobe before Naruto gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto smiled.

"And I Love you too Naruto Uzumaki!" Sasuke smiled back his equally matching the one Naruto gave him as he looked behind his eyes and his hand moved to gently and lovingly stroke Naruto's cheek earning him a contented and happy purr.

Looking behind them there was longing, loving, needing, and passion. All of which telling Sasuke he was wanted and loved, something he hadn't felt for such a long time and craved but only from his precious dobe.

Genma couldn't help but smile at the two young lovebirds and think too himself how sweet young love could be before his thoughts turned to his spiky, brown haired, best friend Raidou. He was desperately in love with him and had been for about the past 10 years, however his fear of rejection was stopping him from confessing his love to the Jounin, Raidou had always known he was gay and been accepting, but he just couldn't bring himself to confess his true feelings.

Feeling the sharp sting of hurt and pain, Genma quickly decided he wanted to get walking again or at least talking to take his mind off things and cleared his throat to grab their attention before speaking, "Erm sorry to break up the cute scene guys but I best be taking my leave, I promised Raidou I'd go for a drink with him tonight!"

Seeing the upset look on Naruto's face Genma felt a little pang of guilt, he thought he was intruding and that Naruto didn't even like him that much. "Aww I was gonna invite you to join us to set off lanterns and watch the fireworks, Iruka sensei will be there! And invite Raidou if you like?" Naruto said politely offering a smile.

Genma was a little dumbfounded and lost for words to say the least, he didn't have anything better to do and felt a little flattered Naruto had offered to invite him even if it had been out of kindness and nothing else. "I erm.. Naruto I'm flattere.."

"Aww come on Genma Sensei!" Naruto said flashing him his signature grin "There's gonna be plenty of food from Ichiraku's, lots of sake and vodka and birthday cake too!" Naruto stated proudly sounding quite giddy and happy just mentioning the events.

Genma couldn't resist seeing the blonde grinning and looking so eager for him to come.

"Naruto, Genma sensei just said he's having drinks with his friend tonight!" Sasuke said smirking a little in disbelief at the sheer determination the blonde had.

"No it's okay, I'll come provided Raidou agrees to come!" Genma said offering a small smile.

"Okay that's great Sakura lives on the way and about five minutes away from Raidou Sensei!" Naruto said before taking hold of Sasuke's hand and jerking him behind a little too quickly giddy with excitement.

"Hey Naruto Slow down!" Sasuke shouted who was all but being dragged down the street for all too see in his eagerness to see Sakura and Raidou, Genma simply laughed at the sight _They sure do make a pair!_ Genma thought to himself before taking off after them.

…

Sakura all but found herself pulled into a bone crushing hug by a grinning Naruto the minute she opened the door clearly pleased to see her. "Hey N-Naruto, I'm happy to see you too!" Sakura managed in-between gasping for air. "Naruto…. Ca…n't Breathe!"

"Oh sorry Sakura Chan!" Naruto said releasing her from his hug, as Sakura noticed Sasuke she was surprised to see he wasn't scowling as hatefully at her as he normally did when he saw her, she was a little shocked to say the least.

Deciding to make the effort and be nice as Sasuke had appeared to be in a good mood for once, she flashed him a small smile before greeting him "Hello Sasuke, You look nice!" Sakura complimented, Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow at her in confusion before grunting "Hn! Thanks"

"Are you ready to go Sakura? We have to go and pick up Raidou sensei for Genma!" Naruto smiled and all but dragging her through her front door.

"Hey easy Naruto, yeah I'm ready! Just let me lock up!" Sasuke allowed himself a moment to look at what she was wearing, she was wearing a white Chinese dress with pink cherry blossoms scattered across it, for once she also had her pulled upto into a neat bun showing off her face and emerald eyes, although he wouldn't admit it to her, he actually thought she looked nice, well nice for Sakura anyway. _At least she's made an effort!_ Sasuke thought before turning his attention to Genma who was still in his Jounin Uniform, however it wasn't his fault, the man hadn't planned on coming tonight after all.

His eyes darted to Naruto as Sakura and Genma lead the way to Raidou's apartment, his dobe was wearing a bright orange jumper, with small strands of black string being woven into it, for his pants he wore a loose fitting pair of navy jeans and had the usual sandals on his feet, as his attention turned to his face he noticed he wasn't wearing his forehead protector allowing his messy blonde hair to fall fully around his face making him look even more handsome and even more like his father the fourth Hokage Minato, truly he was the double his father.

Sasuke nearly walked into the back of Sakura as they had come to a sudden stop, he hadn't even realised they had arrived at Raidou's Apartment he had been lost so much in his thoughts and adoration for Naruto.

Genma walked upto the front door feeling more than a little nervous as he knocked firmly on the door, he almost jumped out of his skin when Raidou opened the door almost immediately, he hadn't expected him to answer that quickly.

The Jounin was topless showing, his toned and ripped chest and arms that were bristling with muscles, he had a pair of grey joggers on and his hair was wild and wet like he had just come out of the shower.

Genma Blushed intensely at the sight as Raidou flashed him a warm smile, "Genma what brings you here? I thought we were meeting in an hour?" Raidou asked before noticing the pink haired Chunnin, and one smiling blonde bundle of energy and a scowling raven.

"I.. i.." Genma started.

Sensing that Genma clearly had feelings for the Jounin and was more than a little flustered, Sakura simply flashed the pair a knowing smile before deciding to intervene for Genma's sake. "Erm Genma sensei was wondering if you wanted to come along to the little gathering Naruto's having for his birthday, we were wondering if you fancied coming, Genma sensei's coming!"

"Oh is he now, I thought we had drinks planned?" Raidou teased flashing a smile at Genma making the poor Jounin blush even brighter.

"R-Raidou i-I, N-Naruto offered if I wanted to come along, I-I couldn't r-refuse I-It is his birthday after all!"

Raidou simply smiled at him, he knew his best friend had strong romantic feelings for him and the fact he was blushing and stuttering over his words in front of him was so adorable, he just wished he would be honest with him and tell him how he felt. "Genma calm down its fine, seeing as its Naruto's birthday I'd be honoured to go, so how about we attend and go for a few drinks after there's no rush!"

"S-So you're not mad then?" Genma stuttered nervously.

"No of course not, you're my best friend, just let me change into something a little more suitable!" Raidou smiled giving him a squeeze on the shoulder and q quickly heading to the bedroom

Sakura had a huge smile plastered all over her face and squealed with glee at how adorable the situation was and how adorable Genma Sensei was blushing and stuttering. "Aww Genma sensei, you're so adorable, just tell him!" Sakura smiled urging him.

Genma almost jumped in shock, _Damgh it she knows! But how?_ "I-I d-don't know what y-you're talking about S-Sakura?"

"Oh give it up Genma Sensei, everyone knows you like Raidou, so if that's the case just grow a pair and tell him! Would you rather be lonely, miserable and stuttering fool around him constantly?" Sasuke snapped, Sasuke unlike Sakura was not so keen on the sickly display of Genma, a fully grown Jounin turning into practically a woman, if you liked someone Sasuke was a firm believer of being direct with your feelings, not dancing around them.

"Sasuke!" Sakura Naruto barked at the same time, Naruto frowning at him and Sakura glaring, whilst Genma was looking down at the floor.

"Hn! I'm just being honest!" Sasuke huffed crossing his arms.

At that moment Raidou came to the front door and gave the trio a rather amused look, "Hey, Hey no arguing guys its Naruto's birthday!" Raidou smiled looking particularly at Genma who looked more than a little mortified.

_Shit what if he heard Sasuke!_ Genma thought his face quickly becoming worried and chewing nervously on his needle

Sasuke simply glared at Genma, _How pathetic a fully grown man and Jounin at That! Can't even be honest with the man he loves! _He thought to himself before turning looking at the sky growing more and more displeased at the sight of Genma.

"What's wrong Genma? You seem a little off today!" Raidou asked sounding a little worried and concerned, this wasn't like his best friend at all.

"N-Nothing!" Genma said offering a false smile, trying not to show how embarrassed and nervous he was.

"Okay then let's going, Naruto lead the way!" Raidou smiled ruffling the blonde's hair earning him a death glare from one pissed off Sasuke that didn't go unnoticed and he quickly removed his hand.

"Sure thing sensei!" Naruto smiled happily as he led the way with Sasuke at the front, whilst Sakura mouthed to Raidou that they needed to talk later.

…

After travelling for about half an hour east from Raidou's house the group quickly found themselves at the location as Ino, Shikamaru and Choji arrived coming from the opposite direction.

Upon seeing Naruto Ino quickly made a beeline for him arms wide open "Narutooo, Happy Birthday!" Ino beamed with delight pulling him into a hug,

"Thank you Ino!" Naruto said offering her his trademark grin, however she quickly pulled away seeing the daggers Sasuke was shooting her.

Clocking the look Sasuke was giving her Naruto simply frowned before turning his attention to the blanket and basket in her hands, "Come on Ino I'll give you a hand laying out the picnic".

"Okay thank you Naruto!" Ino smiled ignoring Sasuke as they got to work laying out the spread leftover from Ichiraku's.

Clocking Hinata, Kiba and Shino approaching Sasuke decided to go and look at the view, he was in no mood to talk to the Hyuuga Girl.

As Genma made his way to Hinata and co Sakura saw her opportunity and grabbed Raidou pulling him round a corner underneath a maple tree offering a brilliant view of Konoha.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about Sakura?" Raidou stated a little confused as to why she wanted to talk to him.

Sakura simply looked him in the eyes flashing him a knowing smile "I think you may already know this, but Genma Sensei is blatantly in love with you!"

The look of confusion on Raidou's face changed from a look of confusion to utter shock. Genma was in love with him_ I knew he liked me, but love me?_. "W-What makes you say that Sakura, I mean I knew he liked me but in love with me?" Raidou was partially in shock and partially flattered at the same time.

"Yes Raidou Sensei he is in love with you I mean come on he can't even look at you without blushing or stumbling over his words, plus how worried he was about upsetting you over changing your plans, surely you must see it!" Sakura stated.

As Raidou allowed Sakura's words to sink in slowly, he had to admit it made sense now she mentioned it. "But why wouldn't he tell me?" Genma accidently said revealing his thoughts.

"Beats me!" Sakura simply shrugged "But I think it's fear of rejection but Sasuke was exactly the same around Naruto, he was blatantly in love with Naruto but wouldn't say anything back even though he knew he felt exactly the same, when he came out with it things just clicked with them!" Sakura said before walking away and turning around to say one last thing. "I think you're gonna have to approach him if you truly feel the same as despite his bravado he's too shy, just do me one favour, don't tell him unless you really feel the same and don't be too long, he'll wonder where you are!" Sakura warned before turning and heading off in the opposite direction leaving him alone.

_Do I love Genma?_ Raidou thought to himself, he certainly loved him but whether it was more like a brother than a Soul mate he truly didn't know, his mind was still on a rush taking it all in! _I think I do love him and love him as in a boyfriend way, I always have done now I'm thinking about it! Oh Genma you fool! Why didn't you tell me? Fine if you won't tell me how you feel then I'll show you how I feel!_ With that last thought in mind Raidou went in the direction opposite to which Sakura had headed in determined to get one thing done, to show Genma how much he loved him.

When Sakura had returned everyone else had turned up including the sand sibling, Tenten, lee and a rather sad looking Iruka who was sat by the fire being comforted by Ino, meanwhile Sasuke had Naruto pinned up against a tree and was snogging the living daylights out of him.

Deciding to sit on the other side of Iruka she was greeted by a slightly tipsy Iruka and completely drunk Ino as she noticed an empty bottle of vodka next to Iruka.

"_Sakkkurra hey!" _a drunken Ino slurred, focusing her attention on the empty bottle she noticed Iruka looked a lot more drunk than she initially had thought.

"Jesus Ino, how much Vodka did you let him drink?" Sakura snapped_ Ino the idiot I'll kill her! She knows Iruka sensei doesn't really drink and I'll wager she's let him drink most of it to numb the pain! _

"_Sakurra chill out sweetie!" A drunken Iruka slurred turning his attention to her "This stuffff is wonderful, why didn't you HIC! Introduce me HIC! To this stuff earlier!"_

"_I never really took you for a drinker Rukkaaa!" Ino smirked in surprise._

"Nor did i!" Sakura said slapping her forehead in frustration, oh this was just great the party had only been going a half hour and Ino was already completely wasted and she had to deal with an Iruka who had newly discovered the joy of alcohol, _looks like I'm babysitting tonight! _Sakura sighed to herself.

Confining herself to the fact she was on babysitting duty Sakura could make out an eager Lee making a beeline for her,_ Oh shit! God's please not now!_

However the god's apparently didn't favour her tonight as she cursed her so called lucky stars as he stood in front of her in his typical attire of a green tracksuit and orange legwarmers and flashing her his signature grin. "Hello there Sakura, may I ask why such a radiant night star such as yourself looks so dull toni.."

"Not now Lee!" Sakura snapped shooting him a glare "This _radiant night star!_ As you put it is pretty dull as I'm babysitting a new to alcohol Iruka and Ino who doesn't know her limits!" Sakura snapped gesturing with her two thumbs to the two sat next to her and were drunkenly giggling away at Sakura's antics.

However the glare did not deter Lee like Sakura had hoped, in fact it actually seemed to encourage him "Well, my blossoming rose in the spring sunlight allow me to assist in the task of looking after a much loved school teacher and youth of our very own Ino Yamanka!" Lee beamed earning him an annoyed sigh from Sakura and confused look from Ino and Iruka who looked at each other before falling about laughing _"Bloo… Blooming Rose… in the sunlight!" _Ino managed in-between laughs which only made Iruka laugh harder. _"Wit woo, Lee really knows how to seduce our little miss forehead here!" _Ino managed nearly choking on his laughter.

Sakura was furious know, normally she didn't mind Lee's antics but the fact she had been embarrassed by him only to make a drunken Ino and Iruka laugh with delight well and truly made her blood boil. "Fuck you Ino, and as for you, you abnormally furry browed freak beat it before I fucking beat the youth out of you and to a pulp!" Sakura shouted clearly losing her temper as she cracked her knuckles.

Lee looked like he was about to burst into tears and said nothing before turning to walk away his head hung in shame. "Nicely done Sakura, you managed to scare away the one guy who actually liked you!" Sasuke said his voice taunting and mocking, Sakura stood in shock.

"Fuck you Sasuke Uchiha! And just where did you sneak up from!" Sakura said launching the vodka bottle at him, Sasuke simply stepped to the side smirking at the scene she was making.

"I didn't, I walked which you would have saw if you hadn't bitten poor Lee's head off!" Sasuke said before laughing and walking away heading to the alcohol by the picnic to get a glass of sake, clearly pleased with his work.

"I-I c-can't believe the youthful S-Sakura rejected me, such a fierce beautiful young spirit!" Lee confessed to Tenten who looked worried, it took a lot to dampen her normally abnormally happy team mate's spirit.

"Wait here Lee, I'm gonna give that pink haired, stuck up bitch a piece of my mind!" Tenten said cracking her knuckled and approaching a rather pissed looking Sakura. "Oi, Forehead bitch!" Tenten shouted to get Sakura's attention.

Hearing the sound of a girl's voice which she briefly recalled as Tenten she turned her attention to the direction of which it was coming from which confirmed it was who she thought it was. "Who you calling forehead bitch! Ox tailed skank!" _Oh wrong time bitch, you picked the wrong time for a fight!_ Inner Sakura raged ready for a fight, she needed an outlet for her anger after Sasuke's smart little comment.

"You I'm calling you, you pink haired little tramp! Just who do you think you are speaking to Lee like that, he only came over being nice and offering to help!" Tenten raged, in her opinion the pink haired girl had rejected Lee nastily one too many times.

"Yeah well maybe I don't need his help! Can't he take a hint that I'm not interested, I wouldn't have snapped if he respected that!" Sakura shouted, the fury in her voice matching that in Tentens voice!

"Yeah well there's a way you can go about it without being rude or hurting his feelings! But oh wait you're too obsessed with your vanity and selfish that you're incapable of doing it the nice way!" The two girls had now drawn the attention of everyone including a Raidou who had just recently returned.

"At least I care about my looks and try to make an effort to look like a woman instead of a man in drag unlike you!" Sakura spat.

Tenten simply smirked before using her comeback, "I'd rather look like a man in drag than a flat chested little, huge foreheaded slag like you!" Tenten said coolly knowing she had struck a nerve.

"THAT'S IT, You're going down you bitch!" Sakura screamed who charged towards Tenten focusing a large amount of Chakra in her fists, intending to wound her.

However seeing it coming, Tenten simply sidestepped her and swept her legs from under her sending Sakura flat on her back as Tenten pounced on her.

Within all of two moves two highly skilled Chunnin had turned into what they were two young girls rolling around the floor scratching, biting and pulling each other's hair as Tenten yanked Sakura's bun, before Sakura pulled at her ear with one hand and dragging her nails down her cheek with the other.

Deciding to step in Kiba and Temari stepped between the two as Kiba yanked Sakura off Tenten and Temari pulled Tenten to one side.

"GET OFF ME KIBA! I'M WARNING YOU! I'LL KILL THAT UGLY, LITTLE MAN IN DRAG!"

"HA BRING IT FOREHEAD, EVEN IF I AM A MAN IN DRAG, I HAVE A BIGGER AND BETTER CHEST THAN YOU!" Tenten screamed.

"Argghhh, LET ME at HER! Get your fucking hands off me KIBA!" Sakura raged, bloodthirsty and ready to finish the ox tailed Chunnin where she stood.

Kiba finally snapped having had her enough of Sakura's attitude and squirming. "SAKURA SHUT UP! You are not ruining Naruto's birthday!" Kiba spat, his tone of voice warning her not to carry on push him too far.

"Kiba take Sakura somewhere to calm down, I'll do the same with Tenten!" Temari said as she hoisted the girl over her shoulder,

"Put me down Temari!"

"Oh shut up you love it really!" Temari teased as she took her away from the site.

Naruto and Sasuke simply stood having watched the whole thing Sasuke simply smirked, whilst Naruto stood in disbelief who spoke first breaking the ice in the atmosphere. "Honestly she's getting more and more like Tsunade every day!" Naruto said a little in shock at how quickly things had escalated between the two girls.

"Hmmm first she pissed off Lee, then Tenten not bad for a night's work hmm dobe?" Sasuke smirked.

"Oh shut it Sasuke I don't know why you're so pleased with yourself! You didn't help things winding her up about Lee beforehand!" Naruto snapped shooting Sasuke a slight frown.

"Oh please, you love me really dobe! Admit it that would have been so much more boring if I hadn't intervened!" Sasuke smirked at him.

"Oh is that what you call _Intervening Sasuke!_" Naruto said before eventually breaking into a grin unable to hold it back any longer "Oh alright, yes life would be less fun without you!"

"That's what I thought dobe!" Sasuke smirked before pulling him into another kiss, the usual taste of miso ramen in Naruto's mouth was now a mixture of ramen, orange icing and sake, an unusual taste to say the least as his tongue fought back.

However Naruto broke the kiss early this time, "Come on Sasuke it's time!" he smiled before turning his attention to everyone "Okay everyone it's time to let the lanterns off, anyone who wants to let one off follow me and Sasuke!" Naruto stated before taking the Uchiha hand flashing him a small smile.

…

Everyone followed Naruto and Sasuke apparently interested in letting a lantern off in honour of someone: Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji for their Sensei Asuma, the sand siblings in honour of their father, a slightly calmer Tenten had returned to let one off with Lee for their fallen team mate Neji who were joined shortly by Hinata, Kiba and Shino for the same reason.

Sasuke and Naruto took a spot away from everyone else as they set off about preparing their respective Lanterns, Sasuke making 3 whilst Naruto making 2.

As Sasuke finished making his Lanterns he allowed himself a few minutes to reflect on the memories off his Parents and Itachi.

_Itachi there isn't a day that goes by where I wish you were still with me. Even if it were to prod me one more time in the forehead with your fingers! Rest in peace Itachi Uchiha, I love you_! Sasuke thought as his eyes burned with tears, biting on his lip to hold them back.

Seeing the Uchiha clearly upset Naruto felt bad, he couldn't bear to see him so upset, but Naruto understood his pain all too well, a little surprised he wasn't in tears himself.

Not needing to ask he simply pulled his raven haired boyfriend into a hug who was silently sobbing into his shoulder, he would have been none the wiser had he not felt the dampness of Sasuke's tears no bigger than raindrops on his shoulder.

Nothing needed to be said as Naruto soothingly rubbed his back letting Sasuke talk in his own time. "I-I miss Itachi so much Naruto!" Sasuke sobbed quietly.

"I know Sasuke I miss him too, he was a good man!" Naruto said thinking back on the memories he had of Sasuke's older brother. On the many times he had met him, where others had seen him as an insane murderer, Naruto hadn't, he understood why he had done what he had done, why he had betrayed Sasuke, why he had joined the Akatsuki, after all of it Naruto hadn't hated him, simply understood. Truly the blonde had and still did hold the man in the highest respect.

"Indeed he was and deeply misunderstood!" Sasuke said sniffing one last time, "I'm sorry Naruto this was about your parents and here I am crying when it isn't about me!"

"Sasuke I used to come here for my parents, but it's not just about them anymore, everyone letting off lanterns has lost someone close to them, just like we have!" Naruto smiled allowing a single tear to flow down his cheek, he had missed his parents so much, but he had been so grateful he had met his parents later on in life, even if it was only ever so briefly.

"I'll never forget the sacrifices you made for me, Mum, Dad, thank you for giving your lives to allow me to have mine, I owe you an even bigger thank you for that because if you hadn't I never would have met the man who is the love of my life right beside me! Rest in peace and sleep easy!" Naruto said aloud as he moved to let his lanterns go as the first were released.

"Did you mean that Naruto, the love of your life? Sasuke asked, looking at him intently.

"Of course Sasuke!, I may have lost my parents love, but I have the love of my friends and most importantly, yours!" Naruto said turning to smile at the Uchiha.

"Same here dobe, I love you Naruto Uzumaki!" Sasuke said gazing lovingly at the blonde.

"And I love you Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto beamed back before slowly bringing his attention to the lanterns, "Are you ready to let them go?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I think so!" Sasuke said before drying his eyes and lighting the lanterns.

Matching his actions Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before letting them go in sync, before allowing their eyes to chase them through the sky until they were out of sight floating above the rooftops of Konoha.

Sasuke simply wrapped an arm around his dobe as the firework display began with brilliant flashes of electric blue and bright orange. Sasuke simply smiled with content as Naruto lay his head across his lap taking in the display with him as Sasuke allowed one hand to run through his blonde locks whilst the other stroked one of his whiskered cheeks, he felt completely at peace and relaxed for the first time, watching the fireworks display with Naruto, _Thank the lords I have him! And thank the lords I followed my instincts for once and returned to Konoha, because if I didn't I wouldn't have the love of my life here with me now on this perfect night!_

…

Genma was just about to let a Lantern off in Honour off his parents who had died almost 15 years ago when a familiar figure approached him.

Drying his eyes he realised it was Raidou who was clutching a lantern. "Hope I didn't turn up too late, I didn't know where else to go until I saw you!" Raidou said offering him a shy smile.

"Oh I just picked this spot as it's far away from the others, I wanted to be alone!" Genma said, his voice tinged with a little sadness and hoarse from crying.

Raidou couldn't hide the disappointment and sadness at hearing that, but he guessed he couldn't blame the man for wishing to be alone, "O-Oh I'll leave you in peace then!" Raidou hung his head turning to walk away sounding a little hurt.

Genma felt a pang of guilt in his heart as he couldn't stop the words that came from his mouth next. "No Raidou wait! You can stay, I don't want you to leave, you're my best friend!" Genma said sounding a little worried and lonely.

"Are you sure?" Raidou asked as a firework went off, the light illuminating his face and how handsome he looked.

"I-I'm sure!" Genma said nervously chewing on his needle.

"Okay!" Raidou smiled as he sat next to the Jounin, secretly happy he'd asked him to stay, he had been hoping he would.

Noticing the quietness that fell upon them Genma decided to quickly make conversation, feeling a little awkward. "So who's your lantern for if you don't mind me asking?" Genma asked.

Raidou simply smiled at how adorable he was before answering, "You can ask me anything Genma you know that! It's for my aunt Momiji, I don't need to ask who yours are for right?" Raidou asked, knowing his parents death could be a tough subject for Genma at times, even though it had been so long ago, his friend had never truly got over losing them.

"Yeah my parents, and thanks!" Genma said offering a slightly sad smile, "Wanna let them off together?"

"Sure, I'd love too!" Raidou smiled before letting his lantern off into the night sky at exactly the same time as Genma's.

He had to admit it was nice to watch them drift off into the night sky, although it was only a small act of remembrance it was nice, it brought his heart peace, and he was pretty sure it was helping Genma deal with his loss a bit more. Thanking his lucky gods he came, it was worth it to be there to support Genma, he decided to ask him the question that had been playing on his mind all night.

Gently taking Genma's hands which surprised the Jounin a little, he turned to face him "Genma can I ask you something?" Raidou asked softly.

"S-Sure!" Genma was struggling to keep the blush on his face under control, he hadn't expected Raidou to take him by the hands to say the least, he was in a little shock.

Summoning his courage Raidou hesitated a little too ask, knowing it could all go horribly wrong as Genma could be a little unpredictable when it came to his reactions. He took a deep breath before biting the bullet, for better or for worse he had to know if what Sakura had said was true, if his best friend loved him, but one thing was for sure it would break his heart if he didn't.

"Genma, i… I don't really know how to word this but!" He paused taking a deep breath _It's now or never_ "Genma I'm in love with you and I know you love me too!"

Genma looked close to tears as he stuttered "B-But, H-How…!" he was cut off by a pair of lips, belonging specifically to his best friend, soft, soft lips he had craved to kiss for so long and boy they didn't disappoint.

Raidou's tongue slivered across Genma's lips asking for entry which he granted almost instantly, Raidou's tongue was surprisingly submissive allowing Genma's free roam of his mouth, it tasted of lovely cinnamon and apple cider, however that didn't matter, Genma was too lost in the moment of sheer bliss to care.

As Raidou pulled away he saw the terrified look on Genma's face "Why?" Was all a shocked Genma could manage.

Raidou sighed before pulling him into a hug, "I told you because I love you, I've always known you loved me too, why didn't you tell me you idiot!" Raidou whined teasingly before smiling at him.

Genma couldn't believe what he was hearing, the words he had never thought he would ever hear from him, Genma couldn't stop himself from sobbing a little.

"Why are you crying Genma? Is the idea of me loving you really that hateful?" Raidou asked half teasing half serious.

"No of course n-not, b-but do y-you m-mean i-it? Because if y-you're fucking with me Raidou I swea…"

"No I'm not Genma, I love you with all my heart, I wouldn't i… Genma forget wouldn't, I couldn't lie about something like this!" Raidou stated looking a little sad.

"I-I'm s-sorry I n-never told y-you I was just scared you would end our friendship and reject me, please forgive me, I'm such a coward!" Genma sobbed, almost sounding like he was begging.

"Oh Genma!" Raidou sighed before pulling him into another, deep passionate kiss, this time he was allowed to explore Genma's mouth.

Seeing the shy smile on his face Raidou couldn't help but smile back before pulling him into a hug, he had one last question niggling at the back of his mind.

"Genma?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Raidou asked taking a hold of his hands again.

Genma couldn't hold back the smile any longer, _did he seriously just ask me to be his boyfriend? He did!_ "Yes of course I will!" Genma beamed earning him an even bigger smile from the Jounin.

"Just promise me one thing okay?" Raidou asked kissing him on the cheek.

"Anything!" Genma smiled.

"Never keep me waiting like that again, always be honest with me about how you feel about me! Even if we have a row and you hate my guts, okay?"

"I could never hate you but okay!" Genma smiled,

Raidou simply smiled before gesturing for him to stand up and taking his hand, "Let's go home baby!" He said taking his former best friend and now boyfriend's hand.

As Genma walked hand in hand with Raidou he couldn't help but thank his lucky stars, as tonight he had gotten the man of his dreams, the man he had loved for so long, loved him back and it felt amazing.

**Hey guys it's Muge and that's chapter 8 which is longer than I originally planned but I'm proud of it. As for the whole Genma and Raidou thing originally I had planned for Genma to get with a Heartbroken Ruka but as I started writing it sort of came naturally and I knew I wanted to pair him with Raidou instead, I mean they just make such a cute couple in my opinion, I mean come on how adorable would they look as a couple in Naruto sooo cute ****. Anyway I hope you guys liked please review and give me your opinions on this, In the next couple of chapters Genru are gonna feature more prominently I think, as will Iruka, but as for Kakairu I'm not too sure yet. Anyway sending all of you my love as always**

**Muge**

**P.S. Winterspirit don't forget please PM me about you being involved in the story and its possible sequel, would be much appreciated Muge **** 3 Xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Darlings, God's it feels like forever since I've last been writing (even though it's only been 4 days :/) God I've missed you guys! How have you all bee, and what have you been upto, please let me know ****! It's always nice to hear what you guys have been upto and how you all have been!**

**Anyway's updates story wise I thought I'd answer a few of the reviews again as much as I can so here goes.**

**Hanotsuki hime: Hello darling thank you for reading the story upto now and for your honesty, to be frank it's been refreshing and nice! Snogging, you're little comment made me smile so much, ahh snogging welcome to the world of England haha and when it comes to Kakairu all I can say is a pair are about is about to change shape into a love triangle, due to a drunken, silly, silly Iruka ****! Right now that's all I can really say without giving too much away but we'll find out who in this chapter, as for making Kakashi a douche, you're right I did a little, but let's just say his reaction wasn't exactly uncalled for, whilst they may appear fine on the surface things aren't so great behind closed doors and as for Sasuke, now make no mistake the only reason he's getting involved is to really benefit himself and Naruto, aka a happier Kakashi means an easier time at home for Sasuke. Anyways please, please read on and review! Muge**

**Bunny guest: Hey thanks for reviewing upto now ****! As for Kakashi not too keen on Naruto moving in, Kakashi wouldn't really mind he's just being an arse at the minute and basically blaming poor Naru for the whole argument that happened back at the apartment, he'll get over it, after all Naruto is one of his precious students, and believe it or not he does actually care about team seven very much so and that includes Naruto annoying or not. Anyway hope you enjoyed and continue reading.**

**Gunslayer: Hey thanks for reviewing and no offence taken at all, it may seem like a completely yaoi fic upto now but there are gonna be straight couple's featured too, mainly Sakura with somebody! But who I can't say but you can always guess ;)!**

**Anyway guys thank you again for your continued support I'm really pleased with the progress the story seems to be making, I mean 24 favourites and 38 follows make me a very happy bunny ****. This chapter is gonna wrap up the night with another hook-up involving our very own Iruka and dealing with Sasuke's first day at work, that's right Sasuke you get to serve people Ramen all day, Lucky you!**

***Receives Death Glare from Sasuke before he looks straight at reader***

**If a single one of you dares laugh at my predicament as soon as I get my chakra back properly I will find you all and kill you!**

**Yeah that's if you do, now be a dear and do the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke: Remember he does not own me, nobody does, but I do indeed own the blonde dobe, that is all**

**Chapter 9: Aftershock**

**The song for this chapter is Give you what you like by Avril Lavigne, I don't really know how to describe the song apart from the lyrics really suit this chapter in my opinion, go on, go ahead and give it a listen too!**

Much to Sasuke's surprise he realised they weren't alone when he noticed a very much loved up Genma and Raidou heading back towards the main camp.

_Hmm looks like he finally grew a set and told him how he truly felt! _Sasuke mentally noted unable to stop himself smiling at the irony of it all, it was reminiscent of how he and the dobe had been before they had finally confessed how they felt to each other, more like how Sasuke had been anyway.

As his attention turned away from the new loved up couple he noticed everyone else had already headed back, gently he moved his hand to shake awake a now sleeping Naruto who had made himself at home sprawled out over Sasuke's lap fast asleep.

Sasuke drank in the sight of the sleeping blonde on his lap, so peaceful, so adorable, it was almost impossible to wake him up, he was seriously tempted to just lay there until sunrise when Naruto would wake up.

With a great deal of willpower he finally shook Naruto awake gently, "Nhh… don't wanna get up teme!" Naruto moaned sleepily.

"Shh come on Naruto, everyone's headed back, we should do the same, you'll catch your death sleeping out here in the middle of winter!" Sasuke smiled speaking gently, his voice as soft as velvet.

The blonde simply nodded before rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, Sasuke simply smirked remembering even though he was a little slow to come around in the morning, he had always been a morning person, unlike Sasuke who certainly was not, it was a bad idea to speak to the Uchiha before he had breakfast, not unless you fancied being incinerated on the spot.

"Come on dobe, let's go!" Sasuke said turning to Naruto lifting him off the ground before slinging his arms around his shoulders. Even though Naruto wasp perfectly capable of walking it was quicker this way when the blonde wasn't really in a walking mood.

Silently they walked back to camp, Sasuke thought it was strange for Naruto to be so quiet before he finally noticed he had his eyes fixed on the sky looking at the stars.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel sad, he understood perfectly what the blonde was going through, although he may have put on a brave front, Sasuke knew that inside secretly he was ripped apart, after meeting his parents and to have his father ripped so cruelly away from him again after the reanimation Jutsu had worn off, it had almost shattered Naruto mentally.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said fixing his eyes on the blonde.

Naruto simply looked away from the sky for a moment at the his cornflower blue eyes stained with tears meeting Sasuke's onyx eyes before him, behind them he could see there was concern, worry and finally understanding. He couldn't help but manage a small smile at the Uchiha being so concerned for him. "I'm fine teme honestly!" Naruto smiled softly at him "I was just thinking the stars look so beautiful tonight, do you think they're up there Sasuke! Looking down on me, do you think they're proud of me?" Naruto asked looking a little sadder than before.

Sasuke simply smiled before pulling him into a hug, "Naruto, I know they're proud of you, hell I'm proud of you dobe!" Sasuke said before kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Thank You Sasuke!" Naruto said the smile returning this time as he returned the kiss.

Ever since Sasuke had returned to Naruto's life a couple of days ago, he had been nothing but happy, "Sasuke?" the blonde questioned.

"Hmm?" The raven responded only raising an eyebrow.

"Thank you for coming back into my life, honesty words cannot describe how happy you've made me these past few days, please Sasuke whatever you do, don't leave me!" Naruto's tone was a little on the desperate and begging side.

Sasuke simply sighed and pouted, "Dobe I said I love you, I don't plan on going anywhere they'd have to kill me before I left you!" Sasuke said slowly moving to stroke his cheek looking him dead on in the eyes, Sasuke loved the feel of Naruto's skin brushing against him, hearing him purr in approval, it sent shivers of pleasure and desire through Sasuke as he looked at the dobe with lust and longing. "What do you say we he head home hmm?" Sasuke smirked, his voice sultry and seductive as he allowed his other hand to grope his boyfriend's bum

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto almost jumped taking in a large breath.

"Aww you're so adorable when you're all jumpy! Sasuke smirked choking out a small laugh.

"Bastard, just for that you're not getting any sex tonight!" Naruto smirked crossing his arms.

"Hmm is that so dobe?!" Sasuke smirked however before he could continue his attention was brought to the noise of rustling and muffled sounds of pleasure.

"What's the matter tem…!"

"Shh!" Sasuke hushed, before his eyes scanned the surrounding area, "Do you hear that?" Sasuke asked crouching and readying himself into a fighting stance.

"It's… Sasuke I can pick up a familiar scent!" Naruto said sniffing the surroundings, "No wait two scents, it's… like they're mixing together as one!" Naruto said assertively.

"What you mean as in two people are having sex?" Sasuke said his eye's widening in annoyance more than shock surprise, _Urghh typical two people wouldn't be able to wait until they got a room, god's I'd never get that drunk to have a pointless one night stand! _Sasuke thought turning his nose up in disgust, he may have been many things in people's opinion, a murderer, evil, cold, cruel but he was NOT someone who simply went with anyone, sex was a big deal with the Uchiha and he was quite old fashioned in his belief that he believed it should be within a loving relationship.

"No not Sex Sasuke!" Naruto said frowning a little, "They're kissing I think!"

"Oh well let's just go and leave them in peac…!" Sasuke was cut off by a shocked expression plastered across Naruto's face.

"I-It's I-Iruka sensei!" Naruto said tearing off around the corner to the source of the scents.

"Naruto Wait!" Sasuke yelled, before taking off after him, however he was already too late as he came across an Iruka and Shikamaru in the middle of a passionate kiss, whilst Iruka was arched against a tree his pants and boxers were on the ground as Shikamaru was wanking him off. Sasuke simply snorted in disgust before quickly averting his eyes elsewhere.

Realising they were being watched Iruka quickly shoved Shikamaru away before blushing as red as a strawberry, "N-Naruto I-I c-can e-expla…

"Don't bother!" Naruto said his voice taking on a dark tone before turning towards Sasuke, "Sasuke, let's go home now!" Naruto snapped not giving the Uchiha much choice before Naruto snatched his hand and dragged him back towards Konoha.

Iruka felt like crying again after the boy who was like a son had just walked in on him getting VERY intimate with a former pupil of his!

"Iruka" Shikamaru purred as he turned towards the Chunin teacher, "Let's continue this back at my apartment away from prying eyes hmm!" Shikamaru suggested giggling a little.

The only response Iruka could manage was a nod as he allowed himself to be lead away silently by the shadow ninja towards his apartment.

…

"Hey Naruto where you been!" Kiba grinned only to receive a pissed off look from Naruto as he stormed through the party dragging Sasuke behind like a puppy that wouldn't walk before picking up a bottle of Sake and downing a large swig before continuing to Konoha.

"Naruto what's the matter!" A worried Ino said approaching the pair, an equally worried Sakura and Hinata not far behind.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks before turning to face Ino and shooting her a glare to rival Sasuke's. "Why don't you ask YOUR teammate Shikamaru, but oh wait he's probably busy shagging Iruka in the bushes!" Naruto spat as he increased his pace, _God's the sooner I'm home the better!_

Ino's eyes widened in shock at hearing the words Iruka, Shikamaru and sex in the same sentence, whilst Hinata blushed bright pink almost feinting from the near mention of the word sex.

"W-Wait Iruka and S-Shikamaru, and shagging did you say!" Ino mumbled just about able to compose herself.

"That's what I said isn't it! Iruka has just had a big fall out with Kakashi today and already Shikamaru's jumping at the opportunity to take advantage of him and have sex with him.

"But Naruto!" Sakura said piping up "Iruka is our teacher, shouldn't we stop them, it's…. it's just wrong!"

It was Sasuke's turn to finally speak up now, "No they're both fully grown adults, if Iruka wants to ruin his chances of getting back with Kakashi that's his business!" Sasuke snapped glaring at the pink haired medical nin_ God she needs to grow up and realise life isn't a bed of roses or a fairy tale out of a children's book! Although this is gonna make convincing Kakashi to give him a second chance a lot harder if not impossible if he get's wind of this._

"B-But N-Naruto w-we s-should h-help t-them don't y-you think, I-Iruka sensei i-is such a n-nice p-person, we s-should s-stop h-him making a b-big mistake!" Hinata said almost begging looking at Naruto hoping he would sense and help his sensei.

"No Hinata I'm not helping him, he fucked this up himself so he can sort it himself!"

"Naruto!" Sakura snapped, "How can you be so cold after everything he's done for you hmm? If it was the other way round he'd help you no matter what and you know that!"

Sakura had Naruto there, if he had made such a massive mistake Iruka would be the first person to help him, he wouldn't question or judge him just help.

Naruto sighed before deciding he couldn't turn his back on Iruka now, he needed him now more than ever after what had happened with Kakashi earlier. "Alright, alright I'll help him, but there's no point doing anything now Iruka is probably with Shikamaru right now!" Naruto sighed before his belly let out a loud rumble, "Ooops! Sorry about that guys, thinking things through too much always makes me hungry!" Naruto blushed smiling a little embarrassed.

"H-His c-chakra t-trail, I can see it!" Hinata said Byakugan activated, "I-It's g-going in t-the d-direction of Shikamaru's a-apartment!"

Sasuke groaned at the whole annoyance of the situation, "Urghh why did I agree to help him get back with Kakashi!" Sasuke questioned sighing and slapping his forehead, "Alright listen up, if Iruka is at Shikamaru's they're clearly not gonna answer and we can't do anything about the situation until tomorrow morning, Right we'll all meet at Ichiraku's seeing as I'm working there tomorrow on my lunch break at twelve, Now listen when I say this!" Sasuke said sending them all his best death glare, "Kakashi is not to know about tonight if this is going to work, if I hear any one of you has let a single word slip to anyone, especially you the village gossip Ino, then there'll be trouble, getting them back together is gonna be hard enough knowing how uncaring and stubborn Kakashi can be once he's set his mind on something, so the last thing i need is him knowing his precious _Ruka_ had a one night stand, Understood!?" Sasuke ordered his eyes fixed on Ino as he said the last bit.

They all simply nodded in agreement a little scared to talk after Sasuke's little warning, particularly Hinata who was practically cowering in the corner.

"Alright Sasuke we understand!" Sakura said as she pulled her into a hug, "Hinata? Come on let's get you home hmm?" Sakura said smiling at the Hyuuga Heiress.

"O-Okay! Thank you Sakura!" Hinata practically whispered as she turned to walk in the direction of the Hyuuga Manor.

As Ino turned to follow them she found Sakura's hand blocking the way "Nuh uh! Not you Ino, bearing in mind we wouldn't be in this situation probably if you didn't let Iruka get drunk, I think you've done enough tonight don't you!" Sakura's tone of voice wasn't angry just annoyed at the mess Ino had caused, in truth she probably wasn't entirely at blame, but she hadn't helped matters.

"Well Sakura _bearing in mind_ Iruka sensei is a fully grown adult I think he can do as he pleases, I didn't force him to drink the vodka, nor is the Vodka completely to blame for Iruka's actions, a part of him must have wanted it to, drunk or not he still knew what he was doing!" Ino shot back.

Sasuke sighed having finally had enough of the whole situation, "Look Ino, please just go home, I'm pissed off and have to be up in seven hours for work, the last thing I need is to be the referee between another of yours and Sakura's arguments!" Sasuke said trying his best not to get angry and stay calm around the blonde girl.

Ino simply nodded in agreement, "Right then with that in mind, everyone be at Ichiraku's for twelve tomorrow or else!" Sasuke ordered and from his tone of voice everyone knew not to question a pissed off Uchiha before turning off in their respective ways home.

Taking hold of Naruto's hand Sasuke lead the way to Kakashi's apartment still a little pissed at the whole mess and how the situation had been made ten times worse by a drunken Iruka and idiot Ino.

_Idiot girl allowing him to drink Vodka when he's new to drinking! _Sasuke reeled inwardly as he scowled at the last few people still out celebrating the festival crossing his path, however it wasn't long before he could have sworn he could feel the dobe smiling at him.

"What?" Sasuke questioned finally giving in and smirking back at the smile Naruto was sending him.

Naruto simply smiled before pulling him into a kiss as his tongue traced the Uchiha's lips seeking access. Sasuke simply sighed before melting into the kiss and allowing him entry as Naruto's tongue had free roam, running across his teeth and the roof of his mouth.

"I love you teme, thank you!" Naruto smiled softly as they pulled apart.

Sasuke simply smirked at how naïve Naruto could be, _Naive but adorable!_ Sasuke mentally noted before answering him, "I told you dobe this is for my sake so it's easier to live with Kakashi!"

Naruto simply laughed before sticking his tongue at him, "Say what you like teme but I always knew _My Sasuke had a caring side!_" Naruto mocked in a Sakura voice teasing the Uchiha.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh a little "Maybe I do but only for you dobe!" Sasuke smiled before ruffling his silky blonde hair.

"Aww!" Naruto smiled before gesturing to a nearby late night takeaway, "Come on teme let's eat, I'm starving"

"You can't be that hungry dobe!" Sasuke smirked.

"I told you teme, thinking makes me hungry!" Naruto grinned before ushering him to the takeaway.

Sasuke simply laughed at how daft but adorable his dobe could be, "So that's why you slurp down twelve bowls of ramen in one sitting hmm?" Sasuke teased gently grabbing the blonde's stomach.

"Sasuke! Hungry! Let's eat already!" Naruto whined.

"Okay, okay I'm coming, let's get you some food before your brain turns to mush completely!" Sasuke managed laughing a little more as they entered the takeaway.

…

After picking up takeaway Sasuke was surprised to find Kakashi was still out, _Huh probably still drowning his sorrows! _Sasuke had thought as he had rolled his eyes at how pathetic people could be when it came to break up's and arguments.

After they had eaten, well Sasuke had eaten more like Naruto had demolished at least ten bowls worth of ramen before taking a slice of birthday cake upstairs with him, Sasuke had set about washing the dishes.

"Aww leave that teme, come to bed already it's nearly one in the morning!" Naruto had moaned.

As much as he had wanted to Sasuke's OCD about cleanliness had kicked in imagining the grime and flies swarming the dishes in the morning repulsing him enough to scrub the life out of the dishes. "I would but if I leave them they'll just be left there, I'd rather not have to wash up after work tomorrow as well as sort the mess out Kakashi's gonna make when he gets in tonight!" Sasuke had said not taking his eyes off the plate in front of him as he scrubbed it until his knuckles had turned white.

"Aww okay well hurry up at least teme!"

"Naruto I won't be long, go and brush your teeth and get ready for bed whilst I'm doing the dishes!" Sasuke had said quite firmly.

"You're not my dad you know, I don't need telling to brush my teeth you know, see perfectly pearly whites!" Naruto said flashing him a smile before sticking his tongue out and heading upstairs.

Sasuke had simply ignored him, after drying and putting away the last of the plates, he headed to his room, undressed and put his pyjama's on.

"Sasuke, where's the toothpaste?" Naruto's voice came from the bathroom.

Sasuke simply sighed rolling his eyes, "Try looking in the cabinet dobe!"

"Thanks teme!" Naruto said as he set about brushing his teeth, Sasuke joined him moments later.

Naruto almost choked on his toothpaste in laughter to see Sasuke in navy blue pyjamas, "Aww Sasuke teme, don't you look cute in your pinstripe pyjamas!" Naruto teased with a huge grin on his face.

"Shut it dobe and use finish brushing your teeth!" Sasuke snapped as he put a small amount of toothpaste on his brush as he glared into the sink. "I'm sure he got these on purpose just to piss me off at the time, I mean look at the things, would it have been too much to ask for an old shirt and pair of joggers!" Sasuke ranted as he held his arms up in the long sleeved shirt.

"Sasuke you should be grateful he bought you new pyjamas instead of his old clothes, especially knowing you and your issue with cleanliness.

"He could have just washed them like normal people!" Sasuke pouted folding his arms.

"Aww cheer up teme!" Naruto grinned as he moved to kiss the Uchiha.

"Nuh Uh! You're not kissing me until you've had some mouthwash too, I don't wanna taste leftover ramen when you kiss me!" Sasuke teased before pouring a cap of mouthwash for himself and gargling.

"My breath can't be that bad teme, you love kissing me!" Naruto smirked.

"It isn't I'm just not kissing you after you've had twelve bowls of ramen, like I said I don't wanna taste leftover ramen!"

"You won't!" Naruto frowned.

"I'm not taking any chances, now hurry up dobe, I need you to warm the bed up!" Sasuke smirked before heading to the bedroom.

"Hn!" Naruto snorted.

"Hey that's my word dobe!" Sasuke shouted from the bedroom.

"It isn't a proper word teme!" Naruto grinned before doing as asked and gargling the mouthwash, spitting it out immediately at the sharp taste. "Jesus Sasuke would it kill you to get a normal flavoured mouthwash, instead of an antibacterial kill your taste buds one!" Naruto asked before taking a large sip of water from the tap.

"I hate flavoured mouthwash, too sweet!" Sasuke grinned as he lay in bed before tapping the pillow next to him.

Naruto simply smiled at him before pulling back the covers and getting into bed.

"Aren't you wearing any clothes to bed?" Sasuke asked, his eyes widening as a nude Naruto lay next to him in bed.

"Nope!" Naruto smiled as he moved to cuddle Sasuke and lay his head on his chest, only for the Uchiha to turn on his side with his back to him.

"Aww would it be too much ask for a cuddle like before?" Naruto asked sounding a little sad and disappointed.

Sasuke didn't even turn to face him as he spoke, "No but if you want a cuddle, put some boxers on first!" Sasuke said firmly.

"But I always sleep in the nude!" Naruto whined a little like a kicked puppy.

"Naruto you want a cuddle get some boxers on! I won't say it twice!" Sasuke said smirking to himself at how much of a bitch he was being.

"Fine, fine!" Naruto said before he jumped out of bed and put his boxers back on. When he finally got back into his bed he found the Uchiha was now laid on his back and stayed like that after checking he put his boxers on before Naruto lay on his chest snuggling into the Uchiha "Goodnight Sasuke!" Naruto muttered closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Naruto!" Sasuke said as he looked at the ceiling smiling, thinking how despite a few bumps along the road everything had gone perfectly, better than he could ever had imagined almost a week ago when he lay on the bed in his hotel room pondering whether to return to Konoha.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked distracting him from his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you Sasuke, for coming back, for loving me and giving me a chance, despite what went on earlier, this birthday, you being here as my boyfriend, it's been the best birthday yet! I love you Sasuke!" Naruto said smiling radiantly as he closed his eyes again.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile as his heart swelled with happiness, "I love you too Naruto!" Sasuke said as he reached over kissing him gently on his forehead and allowing his eyes to rest as well.

…

"Ahh, S-Shika..maru!" Iruka cried out in pleasure as the shadow ninja bit down on his collarbone before picking him up bridal style and carrying him through his front door.

Iruka barely had time to take in the apartment as he found himself lowered onto a double bed as a horny Shikamaru did away with Iruka's pants and boxers, his own shortly following.

"Wow, wow slow down Shika!" Iruka moaned as he felt two fingers bluntly force their way into his hole. "You c-can't j-just throw them i..!" He tried to finish before he was cut off by Shikamaru's mouth covering his own, his tongue demanding entrance into his mouth.

Iruka willingly gave it as his tongue entered into a fight with a needy, and greedy Shikamaru's, keen to have its way he eventually let it have free roam of his mouth.

"What was that you were saying baby?" Shikamaru purred as he pulled away smirking at his former teacher.

Truly he was a gorgeous site, olive coloured skin, chocolate brown coloured hair and eyes, and the so, so sexy scar that ran across his nose, Shikamaru had always been attracted to him and jealous of the fact that perverted Jounin Kakashi had managed to win him over, how he had done it had been a mystery to Shikamaru.

Iruka blushed intensely under the younger chunin's gaze, "I.. I was gonna say you need to prepare me first before penetration!" Iruka stumbled blushing a little in embarrassment.

"Hey don't blush and I know baby, I have slept with a guy before you know!" Shikamaru smirked before wetting his fingers and slowly pushing two of them into Iruka.

"Aahhh, Sh… Shikamaru!" Iruka moaned as his hand sloped south to wank himself off as Shikamaru fingered him.

"You like that baby?" Shikamaru purred as he noticed Iruka playing with himself, "Aww is that for me baby, here let me make that better!" Shikamaru said as he lowered his head he moved Iruka's hand away and swallowed him whole deep throating the man's penis.

"Ahhh Shika!" Iruka moaned in pleasure before moving his hand to guide the ninja's head up and down gently.

Shikamaru sucked away intently allowing his tongue to swirl over the slit of the head before lowering his mouth again, Iruka shivered in pleasure when he licked his slit.

Shikamaru grinned to himself knowing he had found his weak spot before pulling away.

"Now baby, spread you're legs nice and wide for me okay?" Shikamaru purred, his voice as smooth as silk as Iruka willingly agreed arching himself on his back and spreading his legs.

Shikamaru didn't even bother to put a condom on, instead only coating his cock in spit before moving to position it at the entrance of Iruka's arse, his greed and lust over seeing Iruka with his legs spread practically begging to be fucked was too much to make him stop and look for a condom.

"You ready baby?" Shikamaru asked he pushed gently against him, however Iruka didn't have time to respond as Shikamaru pushed the whole of his cock into him, "Urghhh!" He moaned in pleasure from the tightness and warmth of Iruka's arse quickly clamping down around him.

Iruka's face screwed up a little, "Shikamaru move please!" he begged at the pain he was feeling due in his lower half due to Shikamaru not moving in him.

Shikamaru almost didn't hear what he said as he gazed at him, his eye's filled with lust at the sight before him. Finally realising he had said something, he began moving realising the pain the older Chunin was in, "Right sorry baby!" He smiled apologetically as he began thrusting, each thrust increasing in speed a tiny amount.

As he started to thrust deeper he quickly realised he had hit that sweet spot as Iruka gasped in pleasure, he focused on his g spot as he began thrusting more and quicker wanting to make the older man tremble with pleasure, to know he was in charge, how long he had desired him.

"Shikamaru, ahh harder please!" Iruka begged his face screwed up in pleasure as his hand began to wank himself off once again, the feeling of Shikamaru inside him felt so good, it had been so long since he had had sex with Kakashi, mind you that had been mainly down to Iruka, but boy had he missed it.

Hearing Iruka begging him, Shikamaru knew he wouldn't last much longer as he was nearing his climax, "Ruka, in you or on you?" He just about managed.

"Inside me, Shika!"

With that Shikamaru felt his seed shoot deep inside Iruka, "Ahh Iruka!" he moaned as the man's walls clamped down forcing the last of his seed to be squeezed out.

"Ahh Shikamaru!" Iruka moaned completely losing any hold on his climax as his seed spilled all over his stomach and abs as the feeling of Shikamaru's seed filled him.

Panting and a little out of breath Shikamaru leaned forward still inside him and pulled him into another kiss, however it was different this time it was loving and tender, passionate even, not greedy and filled with lust and this time he allowed Iruka free roam of his mouth for once.

Shikamaru simply smiled as he pulled away from the kiss and out the older man, as he did a little of his seed leaked out of Iruka's hole onto the blanket, causing Shikamaru to lick his lips, "Iruka Sensei, that was amazing, who knew you were so tight?" Shikamaru smirked causing the older man to blush at the remark.

"Shikamaru please! We just made love, you can't say that!" Iruka gasped in shock a little at the chunin's bluntness.

"Sorry baby, I can't help it if you make an amazing lover can i?" Shikamaru smirked as he asked, before stroking the chunin's cheek making him blush again.

Iruka didn't reply just smiling back at him a little shyly instead.

"Iruka, there's something I want to ask you? Shikamaru asked, however as he did so he noticed the Chunin could barely keep his eyes open.

"What is it?" Iruka asked half yawning.

"Nothing it can wait till the morning!" Shikamaru smiled, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Are you sure?" Iruka questioned, truly he had peaked his interest now.

Shikamaru was wracked with indecision about whether to ask him or not, _it's now or never!_ He though before gaining the courage to ask him, the alcohol from before spurring him on. "Iruka, I erm… Look I've been in love with you now for I don't know how long, probably since I graduated aged 12, anyway Iruka I know this is sudden but I can't wait any longer as I don't wanna miss this opportunity!" Shikamaru said before taking a deep breath before looking Iruka straight in the eyes. "Iruka, will you be my boyfriend?" Shikamaru asked, his voice clearly hopeful.

Iruka was honestly speechless, _Shikamaru is in love with me? _His mind asked himself, _Yes he is and has been for almost six years, question is do I have feelings for him over than lust?_ Iruka asked himself having not said a word as he looked at a very quiet, expectant Shikamaru who was now looking upset, noticing he was looking at him he quickly turned away.

"Shikamaru i.." Iruka began, however he was quickly cut off by a hurt sounding Shikamaru.

"Forget it Iruka, it was stupid of me I know, I'm sorry!" Shikamaru said sounding like he was sobbing a little.

Hearing the Chunin was tugging on his heartstrings urging him to get his answer across this time "Shikamaru if you'd let me finish please?" Iruka asked, Shikamaru simply nodded but still not looking at him, "Well first off look at me please?" Iruka asked finally getting him to turn his head and continuing, "Shikamaru I'm flattered but I'm afraid I can't for a number of reasons, A: I've only broken up with Kakashi hours ago, did you forget that or something?"

"I.. I just thought.."

"No Shikamaru you didn't at all, you just pushed my feelings to one side to try and get what you wanted, blatantly ignoring the fact!" Iruka said sounding a little angrier than he had meant too. Finally calming himself he spoke again, this time in a gentler tone "B: Shikamaru you're a former pupil of mine and younger than me, what would people say hmm?" Iruka questioned.

"I don't care, I love you simple, you can't help who you fall in love with!" Shikamaru stated.

"Exactly, and I think I still love Kakashi Shikamaru… Look I tell you what, we can go on a date, and when I say a date I mean one single date. If things go well and I'm sure of how I feel about thing, then maybe and this is just maybe, maybe if you give me a little time we could make a go of things okay? We can't just jump into a relationship after one night and sex okay?"

"Okay Iruka sensei I understand!" Shikamaru smiled, a little happier to hear he at least had a chance.

"And another thing stop calling me Iruka sensei, I'm not you're teacher anymore, so just Iruka will do, now anyway are you coming to bed? I'm really tired and I'm gonna have a hell of a hangover in the morning!" Iruka asked smiling at him.

"Hmm troublesome!" Shikamaru smiled as he got under the covers and cuddled the older man.

"You sure cuddling me isn't too troublesome hmm Shikamaru?" Iruka teased.

"Hmm, nope not when it comes to you _Ruka!_" Shikamaru teased back playfully.

"Oh shut up and go to sleep Nara!" Iruka laughed.

"Oh alright!" Shikamaru said smiling unable to put up much of a fight he was that tired, he soon found himself closing his eyes.

Noticing the boy drifting off Iruka decided to follow suit when he saw it was nearly two in the morning.

As he just felt himself succumb to tiredness he heard a sleepy Shikamaru mumble something. "What was that Shikamaru?"

"I said goodnight!" A groggy Shikamaru moaned.

"Oh right!" Iruka said smiling to himself before kissing the boy on the cheek, "Goodnight Shikamaru!" Iruka said finally allowing himself to sleep as he felt two arms snake around his waist before tightening.

Iruka simply smiled to himself at the adorableness of the gesture, _Kakashi never did this_ was his last thought as he fell asleep.

**Hey guys so that's officially chapter 9 done and dusted, so what did you think? By my own admission the Lemon was a little shitty, but did you like the whole spin I put on Kakairu, well if they're still Kakairu anymore after Iruka's little thing with Shikamaru, could our Ruka be developing genuine feelings for him? Hmm possibly or is it just the alcohol talking? Again possibly, you'll just have to wait and see in chapter 10 mwa haha ;), yes I'm evil I know! Anyway's I just wanna say thank you all for your continued support and sorry about the late update, chapter 10 should be up soon, hopefully, btw if I don't update straight away it's because I'll be playing my Xbox one I'm getting at the weekend for my birthday :P. I actually cannot wait.**

**Anyway please read and review, let me know what you thought? Opinions please people.**

**Sending you my love as always…. Well you guys know I love you all anyways right? **

**Love from Muge 3 **** Xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys it's Muge here how've you all been in the past century?! Only joking off course but it feels like it's been a century since I last started writing :/ which well erm, there's a number of reasons why I haven't tbh, with A being I need to focus on getting my Merit's and Distinction's at college for when I apply for uni later this year and B I'm officially in a relationship as off 25/03/2014, Love you Steve :D 3, so I've been spending quite a lot of time with my boyfriend and plan on continuing to do so, so for now I probably am gonna start updating once a week/two weeks.**

**Now I am aware that in the last chapter I said it would cover Sasuke's first day at work and I am aware it didn't but not too worry I promise it will be covered in this chapter also having a lot of you asking what's happening with Kakairu and it seems you're all quite defensive over them ****, it's quite cute to see how well loved they are actually. Well while I can't promise they'll end up back together in this chapter I can promise some more light will be shed on their situation.**

**Anyway on with Chapter 10.**

**Chapter 10: Broken Like Shattered Glass.**

**The song for this chapter is Let Me Go by you guessed it Avril Lavigne ft. Chad Kroeger haha. The song is basically about begging you're loved one never to let you go, even though you pretend it's what you want. Suits Kakairu pretty well in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Very sadly I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form, if I did Sasuke and Naruto would be an official couple but ah well, we can dream right.**

Naruto found he was rudely awoken to the loud rattling noise coming from Sasuke's Alarm clock chirping away on the bedside table.

Groggily reaching one hand out of the covers he smashed it down strongly against the racket that dared disturb him from his sleep as an Uchiha with face like thunder slowly awoke from his sleep stretching before turning to face the blonde.

"Morning Teme!" Naruto beamed at his raven haired boyfriend only to receive a third degree Uchiha glare right back at him, "What?" Naruto asked innocently.

"You…!" Sasuke started pointing a finger at the blonde, a slight wave of fear passed through Naruto, he did not fancy being murdered first thing in the morning "Made more racket shutting it up than the actual thing!" Sasuke Growled still looking furious as he pushed Naruto's head off him before making his way to the bathroom.

"What I'm sorry teme, it's not my fault you're stupid alarm is so noisy, maybe you shouldn't have stuck the alarm right next to the bed, or better yet bought an electric one, not one from the stone ages!" Naruto spat back.

"For your information, it was already here when I moved in, I didn't buy it, I wouldn't buy such a shitty piece of junk!" Sasuke snapped well and truly riled nearly ripping the toothpaste tube in half as he squeezed a small drop onto his brush.

"Look teme I'm sorry" Naruto smiled sweetly as he joined the Uchiha in the bathroom and wrapped an arm around his waist only to have Sasuke jerk away, "You know what I take it back, it's not my fault you're not a morning person and such an arse when you first wake up!" Naruto snapped grabbing the spare toothbrush and toothpaste before storming out of the bathroom, having finally had enough of being nice with a moody Sasuke.

"Where are you going with?" Sasuke snapped, growing more and more irritated with the blonde's actions.

"Downstairs, to brush my teeth where I don't have to put up with your moodiness!"

Sasuke finally had enough and couldn't stop the words that came out of his mouth, "And just where are you going to brush your teeth downstairs, the kitchen sink! And if you can't handle me in the morning then maybe you shouldn't be with me!" Sasuke screamed before grabbing Naruto's clothes and launching them downstairs directly over his head.

Naruto simply scowled "Well maybe I won't!" He snapped before running out the front door and slamming it behind him.

"Naruto wait!" But his fear it was too late was confirmed as he heard the front door being slammed.

"Fuck!" Sasuke raged before slamming his bedroom door with such force the whole apartment shook.

…

Iruka awoke to find a fast asleep Shikamaru with one hand in his hair and the other wrapped around his waist, quite firmly too, almost protective.

Iruka allowed himself a small smile _I used to do this to Kashi! _Iruka thought before the realisation that he was naked and as was Shikamaru flashed through his mind, images of last night.

"Damgh, that is the last time I let Ino talk me into drinking Vodka!" Iruka accidently said aloud as Shikamaru groggily opened his eyes before fixing them on the Chocolate haired Chunnin.

"Good advice babe!" Shikamaru said sleepily smiling at him as he stretched letting out a long yawn.

_Shit! He wasn't meant to hear that! And did I just mentally say shit! Iruka he's looking at you, say something for god's sake!_ He mentally scolded himself, "Erm good morning Shikamaru, did you… er.. sleep well?" Iruka asked a little nervously and doing his best not to show it flashing him a nervous smile.

Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow in confusion at his former teacher before deciding it was nothing and planting a quick peck on a slightly surprised Iruka's lips, _Mmm his lips, so soft! So smooth! _His thought were interrupted by a loud scream that was all too familiar to him.

"Shikamaru Nara, get your lazy, bone idle arse out here right now!" Ino screamed from outside his front door.

"Urghh fuck off Ino, what time is it?" Shikamaru asked being pretty sure it was just after sunrise, apparently he was wrong from the scream of an answer he got in return.

"7:30, now I swear if you're not showered and out in 15 minutes then I swear there's gonna be trouble as I'm hung-over, hungry and we need to talk!" Ino screamed so loudly it almost deafened poor Iruka.

"COMING!" Shikamaru spat as he practically threw himself out of the bed and almost jumped in the shower before realising Iruka was still there and he'd practically ignored his guest. "I'm sorry baby, stupid Ino hasn't she ever heard of a lie in!" Shikamaru smiled apologetically as he stuck his head around the bathroom door.

"I-It's Okay I have marking to do anyway!" Iruka stuttered a little as he made to get out of bed before realising he was still naked as was Shikamaru, he wrapped the sheets around him and did his best not to stare at the young Chunnin's Cock, however he found himself unable to resist one little look. _Dear god's he's huge! Easily as big as Kakashi if not a little bigger! No stop it Iruka stop comparing them!_ Iruka thought as his blush deepened at his own thoughts.

"Like what you see hmm baby!" Shikamaru purred as he drank in the sight of a blushing Iruka covered with only a sheet.

"Erm… hehe!" Was Iruka could manage as he giggled like a ten year old girl before looking around for his clothes he found scattered around the room from last night, including his boxers over a lamp shade. As he bent over and dropped the sheet he felt eyes looking greedily at his bum. "Do you mind?!" Iruka asked flashing him a stern look.

"Sorry baby I can't help it if you have the most perfect arse in the world, besides it's nothing I haven't explored and seen before, like last night!" Shikamaru grinned.

"Shikamaru! Iruka snapped a little and blushing redder than a strawberry, "I think you'll find my bum isn't just for staring at and 'exploring' as you put it!"

"Sorry baby, you wanna jump in the shower with me?" Shikamaru asked shooting him a seductive look.

It took all of Iruka's willpower not to jump the younger Chunnin there and then, _Damgh so sexy! No Iruka he's your former pupil get those thoughts out of your head now! _"Erm I'm okay thanks I'll er… get a shower at mine, but thank you anyway!" Iruka smiled trying his best not to blush again.

"Okay baby well I need to jump in the shower before Ino kills me literally, don't forget our date, I'll pick you up at yours, be ready for seven o clock sharp tonight!" Shikamaru grinned before winking and shutting the bathroom door not giving Iruka a chance to reply.

"Okay" Iruka found himself saying to a closed door before snapping out of his daze and throwing his clothes cringing at the crease's in them. He briefly thought about looking for an iron but decided it would be rude to just help himself to it and heading towards the front door, however when he went to open it, he decided against it as the last person he wanted to see especially when she was in a bad mood.

Heading back towards the bedroom he found there was a balcony and slipped the door open before leaping off the edge.

"The walk of shame eh Iruka, aren't you a little old for that?!" a voice questioned before Iruka turned to find the gods had it in for him today, it was Kakashi looking visibly pissed, for once it was easy to read the Jounin's face.

"K-Kakashi i-I c-can e-explai…!" Iruka began only to have a hand shoved in his face.

"Oh save it Iruka, it's nice to know the man I love and who supposedly loved me can cheat on me so easily!" Kakashi said, his voice was strange to Iruka, there wasn't one specific emotion in his voice, more like a mixture of two anger and disappointment.

Now Iruka wasn't exactly a nasty person or violent but he wasn't exactly about to be spoken too like a piece of shit by Kakashi, he needed bringing down a peg or two for once, it had been the story of their relationship, Kakashi always getting his own way and Iruka never questioning it. "For your information Kakashi, you made it quite clear yesterday our relationship was over, so I think you'll find who I choose to sleep with is nothing to do with you!" Iruka shot back letting a little anger show in his voice. _Just who does he think he is to judge me, especially seeing as he's a porn obsessed, pervert!_

"Well for _your_ information Iruka I think you'll find I never explicitly said our relationship is over, but it is now seeing as you made the decision to sleep with some random guy, the decision to throw our relationship away for a one night stand!" Kakashi stated before turning to continue on his way.

Iruka could barely even believe the words that had just been spoken as they tried to register properly in his mind. He couldn't believe it, Kakashi had never ended the relationship, and everything he had just said was right. _K-Kakashi n-never b-broke u-up with me, what have I done! _Iruka mentally stuttered, apparently he was capable of mentally stuttering too.

As he watched Kakashi walk away it was as if the whole world was passing him by in slow motion, it was like Kakashi was a bright light and the further he went away, the darker his world was becoming, the further the shadows that were gathering behind him were getting to him.

Unable to watch any longer he burst into tears, "K-Kakashi, p-please w-wait!" Iruka begged as he found his legs moving of their own accord apparently. "K-Kashi p-please, i-I l-love y-you!" Iruka pleaded as he found himself level with the silver haired Jounin.

Kakashi didn't even bat an eyelid instead opening one of his books, as a crying Iruka continued to beg him, as had as it was for him he had to do it, especially knowing Iruka had willingly cheated on him, maybe just maybe if he hadn't he may have been willing to work things out but now it was too late. "You're too late Iruka, you're confession came too late!" Kakashi spoke his eyes not moving as he tried his best to block him out.

Iruka was desperate now, he hadn't realised how much he had loved Kashi, how much he had meant to him until he now, when he was almost losing him, they say you never knew what you had until it was gone, but in Iruka's heart he wasn't about to wait that long, he couldn't wait that long, he wouldn't allow himself. "Kakashi please!" Iruka began managing to compose himself and not stutter "Last night was just a drunken mistake, please baby I love you, I always have and always will do, Kashi you're my world!" Iruka begged trying his best to convince the Jounin it was the biggest mistake of his life last night.

What he had said seemed to have succeeded in grabbing his attention as Kakashi stopped and looked him straight in the eyes, "If all that was true Iruka then why, why? You're the first person I've ever loved and opened my heart to, how could you do that knowing that?!" Kakashi asked sounding his hurt as his gaze remained fixed on him.

Iruka felt really uncomfortable under Kakashi's gaze, it was as if he was looking for something, remembering Kakashi wanted an answer he decided it would be best not to keep him waiting, "Kakashi...!" Iruka had begun his eyes looking at the floor before he had been cut off by Kakashi's hand cupping his cheek and stroking it gently. "Iruka look at me baby, please!" Kakashi almost whined making Iruka look at him.

"Kashi, last night I was really, really drunk and if I was sober or hadn't drunk that much I never would have done that I promise you, it's just I'm not used to drinking so it affected me more, I didn't even drink that much I promise, and for what it's worth I am so, so sorry!" Iruka sobbed, looking expectantly and hopeful, hopeful Kakashi could find it in his heart to forgive him.

However Iruka didn't receive the answer or look he was looking for as he scanned his face, for the slightest sign he could forgive him, instead he found a torn and truly pained look on the Jounin's face before he finally spoke. "Iruka, I'm sorry but I can't forgive you, I can't, can't just forget, what you did was shatter my trust into a million pieces along with my heart, I wish you well in whatever you do in life, but I think it's best if we go our separate ways from here!" Kakashi practically whispered before turning to walk away, before he found a determined Iruka's hand clamp down on his shoulder.

"Kashi!" Iruka spoke finally finding his confidence, he wasn't about to let things end with him so easily, "Do you remember the first week we started going out hmm? That night you kissed Asuma right in front of me because you were absolutely out your face on vodka hmm? If I can forgive you for that can't you forgive me please?!" Iruka questioned.

Kakashi remembered perfectly well the kiss and that night, that night he had nearly lost Iruka and he could see where Iruka was coming from, but it was a little different compared to having full blown sex with somebody "Iruka a kiss and one night stand are a bit different!" Kakashi spat, outraged that he thought a kiss and one night stand could be compared.

"True baby but they're both forms of cheating, it means we've both cheated, please baby, can't we at least talk this through, if you still feel the same afterwards then I promise afterwards I'll leave you in peace, it's all I ask!" Iruka begged, even if he could only talk with him at least he could put his mind at ease and say he had tried to fix things.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile at how adorable his dolphin looked as he sighed, he had a soft spot for him and probably always would. "Fine we can talk Iruka but that's it, don't get your hopes up that we're gonna go back to the way things were before if I decide to give things a shot!" Kakashi warned

Iruka let out a sigh of relief out loud not even caring if Kakashi had heard it, _Kakashi's willing to talk with me, he hasn't said forgive but he's willing to talk at least_ Iruka couldn't help but smile a little at the fact he was at least being given the chance to talk with him. "Thank you Kakashi, it means so much to me this, the fact you're even willing to talk with m…." Iruka was cut off by Kakashi's hand in his face again.

"Iruka will you stop waffling on please, look I get it you're happy that we're gonna talk and I don't know about you but I'm starving and could really do with some breakfast!" Kakashi smiled a little as if right on cue his stomach let out a loud grumble, "Oh err.. pardon me!" Kakashi blushed a little flashing him a nervous smile.

Iruka couldn't help but laugh a little at that, Kakashi's stomach had always been very vocal to say the least, "I see you still find it funny to mock my stomach!" Kakashi said feigning outrage.

"I'm sorry Kashi, it just makes me laugh how loud your stomach is when it wants feeding, it's even louder than Naruto's!"

"Yeah well let's not keep it waiting!" Kakashi smirked "I'm starving let's eat, where do you wanna go, we could eat at my place, yours that nice little French café with the pastries you like or…!"

"Ichiraku's!" Iruka interrupted, "For some weird reason I'm craving it!"

"Ahh, drunken cravings!" this time it was Kakashi's turn to laugh a little. "Well Ichiraku's it is then I suppose, but first we're going back to mine, you stink of booze and need a change of clothes!" Kakashi said wrinkling his nose slightly.

"Hey!" Iruka said elbowing Kakashi slightly upset.

Kakashi simply laughed again before planting a fleeting kiss on his cheek, "By the way Ruka, incase you didn't already realise, I forgive you, but don't think you're getting off easy at all, having sex with someone else is a big thing and we definitely need to talk, plus you're going to have to make it upto me, prove I can trust you again!" Kakashi's face had turned from laughing to serious as he spoke the last part.

"I know!" Iruka said frowning a little.

"Hey there's no point sulking Iruka you brought this on yourself you know, now anyway get your butt moving or do I have to carry you to mine hmm?" Kakashi teased.

"Okay, okay I'm going!" Iruka laughed as Kakashi picked him up bridal style and jumped onto a nearby rooftop, "Hey put me down Kashi!" Iruka laughed, "Kashi I'm serious, Kashi, Kashi!" Iruka raged as Kakashi continued through the roofs of Konoha back to his apartment.

…

"Aarrghhh, you idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot!" Sasuke raged as he kicked his wardrobe door, before storming in and practically tearing the nearest jumper and jeans he could find from some hangars.

_Naruto's right you were a moody bastard this morning, all he did was try to be nice and you took it out on him all because you can't handle early mornings!_ Sasuke's inner voice taunted, "You dick Sasuke!" Sasuke shouted to himself before jumping into a freezing cold shower to try and calm him down.

_Okay I can fix this, I can fix this, all you need to do is apologise Sasuke and admit you were a bastard this morning!_ Sasuke thought as the cold water allowed his mind to think clearly, however apologising had never really been one of Sasuke strong points, nor was admitting he was wrong. _But I'll do it I'll apologise to him, I love him, so apologising is nothing, remember Sasuke apologising is nothing!_ Sasuke mentally reminded himself as he washed the last of the shampoo out of his hair and stepping out, as he quickly towel dried himself off he was sure he could hear crying coming from outside.

Making his way towards the window he peeked out and could see a sobbing Naruto on one of the benches.

A sharp pain hit Sasuke straight in the chest as he realised he had upset Naruto, "Oh great he's crying _again!_" Sasuke huffed rolling his eyes a little.

Deciding he better go and sort him out he put on his clothes after finishing drying off, quickly running a brush through his hair he bolted downstairs and out of the apartment to where a now rather sad looking but at least not crying Naruto was sat.

Realising someone was sat in front of him Naruto dried his eyes and looked up to see it was the Uchiha, suddenly flashbacks of what he had said raced through his mind. "Sasuke, I'm so sorry I didn't mean what I said, I was just pissed at you before but I didn't mean it I would neve…."

Naruto found himself cut off by a Sasuke bending down and his lips covering his, his tongue gently tracing his lips, before his teeth nibbled gently at the corner of his mouth.

Needing the comfort Naruto's mouth instantly opened as his and Sasuke's tongue began the all too familiar battle for dominance, as per usual Sasuke's was getting its own way but Naruto liked it, Sasuke being in charge.

"Why is it I'm always the dominant one hmm?" Sasuke asked as he pulled away from the kiss.

"I suppose it's the same reason why I'm always the one crying, you're stronger than me both mentally and physically" Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at that as he wrapped his arms around him, "You're stronger than you'll ever know, strong enough to give me a second chance after I was such a dick, that and strong enough to go out with not only an Uchiha but one who tried to kill you, not to mention we're extremely moody!" Sasuke exclaimed as he mockingly examined Naruto, "Are you sure you're mentally healthy dobe?" Sasuke smirked.

"You know I've been asking myself that for years, especially after chasing you for so long!" Naruto teased sticking his tongue out.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at that, "I love you dobe you know that, I'm sorry for being a total arse this morning, it's just I'm not really a sociable person until I've had breakfast to say the least!" Sasuke admitted frowning at the thought a little.

"Hey nobody's perfect teme, good job I love you!" Naruto smiled.

"Hn" Sasuke replied unable to stop himself smiling back at him.

"Hey Sasuke teme, don't you start work soon?" Naruto asked.

"Oh fuck that!" Sasuke rolled before smirking, "I'd rather have _breakfast_ in bed, what say you hmm?!" Sasuke purred seductively.

If Naruto said he wasn't tempted he'd have been lying, however he decided to be a nice boyfriend and make him to go to work, "Mmm as much as I am tempted teme, I'm gonna be a nice boyfriend and send you to work as funnily enough I do love you and don't want you kicked out of the village or worse for not doing what you agreed!"

"Spoilsport!" Sasuke said grinning which was rare for him, "I tell you what go and hurry in the shower then we'll have breakfast at Ichiraku's, what do you say hmm?" Sasuke asked.

"Ichiraku's for breakfast, sold! I love you teme!" Naruto beamed before tearing off towards the apartment, to say he showered in record time that morning was an understatement to say the least.

…

As Sasuke and Naruto walked down the streets, they got a few funny looks and people staring at them because they were holding hands, "What, haven't you ever seen a couple holding hands before, just because it's two men!" Sasuke snapped addressing everyone in the street.

"Teme, calm down please!" Naruto said trying to calm down a pissed Uchiha, he seemed to be doing a lot of that recently.

"No I won't, just because all THESE PEOPLE!" Sasuke shouted looking at the people going about their business again "Are NARROW MINDED, to think I'm probably gonna have to serve most of these people as well!" Sasuke moaned slapping his forehead, the mere thought of it made him feel like committing suicide, that and killing them all with his Sharingan, well if he could anyway.

"Come on Sasuke, make an effort you don't wanna get thrown out or make a bad impression with the owner on your first baby, please just be polite to them for me?!" Naruto half begged and half asked.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be all happy and smiley like the stupid girls you see behind the counter in shops!"

"The legendary Sasuke Uchiha, smile at anyone, that's a sign I know you're losing it! Mind you though you do always smile at me, maybe you are losing it!" Naruto teased sticking his tongue out in the Uchiha's face.

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes in response, "that's different dobe, I actually love you believe it or not, even if you are a cry-baby!" Sasuke smirked, not being able to resist teasing back a little.

"Hey!" Naruto said faking sounding hurt, "You're mean teme!" Naruto grinned.

"Oh bite me! Besides you always tease me, it's not fair you get all the fun!" Sasuke smirked again before stealing a quick kiss on the lips.

"No fair, you always kiss me first!" Naruto pouted a little.

"Oh grow up dobe, we're here now anyway!" Sasuke exclaimed as they arrived outside _Probably Naruto's most favourite place in the world_ Sasuke thought as he saw an eager Naruto race over to the counter and immediately begin reeling off his order, _Wait scratch that, it is Naruto's most favourite place in the world!_ Sasuke sighed before smiling and making his way over to the dobe and his new manager, who could barely keep up with his order.

"Naruto why don't you slow down a little? The man can barely keep up with your order!" Sasuke said sounding a little like a parent with an overly excited child.

Noticing Sasuke's arrival Mr Ichiraku quickly smiled and greeted the raven haired Uchiha, "Ahh Sasuke it's been a while since you came here as part of team seven with Kakashi, it must be what almost 6 years?" the old man asked.

"About that!" Sasuke said politely giving the man a small, respectful smile, any man who could make the amount of Ramen Naruto managed in one sitting was certainly in need of respect, well in Sasuke's opinion anyway.

"Come, come I have your uniform here!" The man said gesturing to a small pile of clothes which consisted of a bright orange apron with Ichiraku's written in red on the front, and a name badge that had his name written on it and a smiley face with 'I'm here to help' written underneath it.

Sasuke cringed and tried his best not to scowl as he put the apron over his jumper and pinned his name badge on, "So where would you like me to start working sir?" Sasuke asked politely and forming what was somewhere between a blank expression and a smile, almost a smile but not quite.

The man thought for a few second before handing a pen and small pad to Sasuke "Something easy to start with hmm, could you take that couple's order please?" The man asked.

"Of course!" Sasuke said bowing respectfully before heading to the couple, they were easy to find as they were the only couple in this early,_ to think someone else is having ramen for breakfast like Naruto!_ Sasuke smirked a little at the mere thought of it, ramen from breakfast as he made his way for breakfast however as the couple's faces came into view he almost choked on air, it was Kakashi and Iruka sat there.

**Hey my lovelies that's chapter 10 done and out the way, I know it isn't perfect but I haven't wrote in a while and struggled to get into the swing of things again but hopefully it got a little better.**

**Yayy Kakairu are back on for now :D, for now at least anyway but it isn't going to be all plain sailing for them, there will be a few bumps in the road and one particularly large one that sticks around for at least 9 months ;), yes that is a major spoiler alert for a future storyline but the father may not be who you're all thinking. Btw well done if you guess correctly but even if you ask me I'm not gonna say anything.**

**Anyway lovelies please read and review as always and thank you for the continued support, I mean 40 followers wow :O, that's more than I could have ever asked for and the story is doing better than I could have asked for, once again please R&R.**

**Lots of love and hugs Mugen**


End file.
